Robin or Red-X? with Larry
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: Robin sacrificed himself to save everyone, but now he is stuck in a different dimension, where another Robin already exist, Robin changes his identity to Red X. With Larry in the story, what kind of crazy adventure will the new Red-X and Larry have? BASED ON YOUNG JUSTICE: RED-X ORGINAL CREATOR OF THE STORY Hexalys
1. Warning

_**!Warning!**_

_**This is a Fan Fiction Story!**_

_**None of it Belongs to me Except the OCs!**_

_**The Characters in the story Does Not and Do Not belong to Me!**_

_**The Characters belong to their Rightful Owner.**_

_**I think they are Warner Bros., DC Comics, and Cartoonetwork.**_

_**Contains:**_

_**Drama, **__**Angst, **__**Hurt/Comfort, **__**Suspense, **__**Tradegy, **__**Crime, Slash, and ect. ect.**_

_**(Lazy to type all of them.) **___

_**Enjoy the Story!**_


	2. Chapter 1 (Tragic Sacrifice)

**New Story!**

**I'll continue the story if I get 3 reviews. **

* * *

**_Teen Titans:_**

_Robin 17_

_Cyborg 18_

_Starfire 17_

_Beastboy 16_

_Raven 16_

* * *

The villain Brain and Brother Blood had developed a wormhole that was powerful enough to erase the whole city into nothing.

The Teen Titans had just defeated both Brother Blood and Braniac, they tied up in black matter that was made by Raven's black magic.

"Yo, Rob, think you could give me a hand!?" Cyborg shouted as he tried to disable the growing wormhole.

Robin looked at his teammates then at the wormhole. "Starfire, Beastboy, Raven!" Robin called.

"What's up, Rob!" Beastboy ran toward his leader. "Friend Robin, how may I be off help?" Starfire asked as she floated above few inches off the floor. Raven appeared in front of her leader using her black magic.

Robin looked at the captured villains, "I want you three to take Brother Blood and Brain to jail."

"But what about you, Dude? " Beastboy asked with a worried expression.

"I will stay behind and help Cyborg disable the wormhole." Robin told them with a serious face then changed his expression. "After we disable the wormhole we can all have a pizza party." Robin told them with smiled.

"Alright!" Beastboy hyped about the pizza party, he gave Robin a bro-fist and was returned, and changed into a bird then flew toward the exit.

Starfire gave Robin her famous bone crushing hug then followed Beastboy, looked at Robin and waved with a big smile, Robin waved back at her.

"Robin," Raven said, she uncomfortable leaving her leader, she felt that something tragic will happen to him.

"Go, Raven." Robin told her with a small smile. Raven walked up to Robin and hugged him. "Please be careful," Raven pleaded in a whisper.

Robin returned the hug, "I will." Raven looked at Robin in the eyes, "Promise me that you will come back." Robin nodded, "I will come back and we will all have the pizza party."

Raven nodded and pulled up her hood, using her black magic she took the villains and flew off following Starfire and Beastboy, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Robin ran toward Cyborg, he was tinkering with the machine that controlled the wormhole. "Cyborg, how is it? " Robin asked his half robot friend.

Cyborg looked at his miniature monitor in his arm and answered, "Bad, real bad, Robin. I can't stop it, it's out of control. It's impossible to stop, it's too late." Cyborg looked at his leader with sad and pained expression.

Robin looked around and analyzed the wormhole. "Is it possible to stop it from the inside?" He asked with a grim expression.

Cyborg wide eyed at his leader," Don't do it man! Don't even think about! If the guys hears you said th-" Cyborg shouted at Robin in anger but was interrupted.

"Tell Me!" Robin shouted then looked at his best friend in the eye.

Cyborg sighed,"It's possible to stop the wormhole by destroying it from the inside. If you used your explosives the wormhole will close up on it's own but you have to go inside it and blow up the core."

Robin walked up to the wormhole and looked back at Cyborg,"I'm going in."

"You can't! What will happen to the team, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and me! We need a leader, we need you! " Cyborg shouted.

"Either way I will still die! I sacrifice myself and save everyone or let the wormhole destroy everything and everyone!" Robin shouted trying to reason with Cyborg.

"Then let me go in the wormhole!" Cyborg shouted back.

"The team needs you Cy, you are already a great leader. When I was Slade's apprentice, you did a great job leading the group. The team doesn't need me to lead them because they already have a great leader, you Cy. Also if you need help you can ask the Titan East, North, South and the Honorary members." Robin reasoned with Cyborg.

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something stopped but the look of his leader told him that there is no way to stop him. Cyborg closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed," Alright, I will watch over the team."

Robin gave Cyborg a sad smile,"Thanks bro." Cyborg return the smile with tears running his cheeks. "I… The team… Everyone will miss you, bro." Cyborg hugged Robin tightly.

Robin returned the hug, "Could you do me a favor?" "Sure" Cyborg released his hug. "Tell Batman, forget about me and get a new partner." Robin told Cyborg then looked up to the wormhole, after few moments he glanced back at Cyborg,"I guess this is a goodbye, So guess it doesn't matter if you know my identity."

Cyborg gaped at Robin,"Rob, you don-" he was quickly interrupted by Robin.

"I want you to know Cy, I also want you to tell the others who I am." Robin tell pulled off his mask and show Cyborg his blue eyes,"Cy, my real name is Richard Grayson but I preferred to be called Dick." Robin now revealed as Dick Grayson chuckled.

Cyborg gave Dick a huge smile,"I would have never thought that a billionaire kid would be a super hero… Wait then does that mean?" Cyborg asked as his jaws dropped.

Dick smiled,"Yeah, he's Batman." Cyborg laughed and Dick joined him. "It was great to know you." Cyborg told Dick. "You too,Cy, now Go!" Dick ordered Cyborg.

Cyborg ran off and shouted while headed toward the exit, "Bye, bro! You will always be the leader of the Teen Titans even now and forever!" Cyborg went out and drove off with his T-Car.

Robin had a goofy smile when he heard Cyborg's shout, he put back his mask on and took a deep breath then jumped into the wormhole.

Robin was sucked inside, pulled toward the core. As he was being pulled he had flash backs at an amazing fast speed.

* * *

**(Robin P.O.V.)**

I saw my parents death, then the meeting of Bruce Wayne,then me becoming Robin, then me leaving Batman and went to Jump City, then how the Teen Titans was made, then the many adventures, good times and bad times, the team and I had.

Then for some reason I saw flashes of Slade and Red X, weird but they change my life 180 degrees and I guess because of them my heroing days were not dull. Finally one by one I saw my teammates faces, first was Beastboy next was Starfire after was Cyborg then next came Raven.

A tears ran down my cheeks. Raven, I felt bad that I couldn't keep her promise.

Then I saw the core, took out all of my explosives, "Aaaaaaaaah!" I threw them at the core, the next thing I knew, I couldn't see anything but the color white and felt my whole body burn but for some reason I heard a voice, the voice was familiar but I can't seem to recall the owner of the voice, it said "You are meant for much more asterious things! Don't worry, your number Uno fan will save you, ahahahahaha."

The color white changed to a yellowish green glow, then I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hoped you like it!**

**Review Reviews 3 Reviews and the story continues!**

**Also Read my other stories too! **


	3. Chapter 2 (New World, New Identity)

**DOMO!**

**I received few reviews on wanting more chapters.**

**So I decided to update it! **

**Even if I'm busy with my other fanfictions and college.**

**Anyway Enjoy and leave a review of what you think of the story!**

**Try read my other stories as well.**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

A certain red robin flying around the roof of a tall skyscraper. The bird flew down landing on a figure laying on the floor. The bird chirped and pecked softly trying to wake the unconscious figure.

Robin heard a faint chirp and felt something pecking him. Robin groaned and slowly opening his eyes seeing the source of the noise and pecks. He saw a red robin sitting on top of him, the bird quickly hopped off of him. Robin got up slowly, rubbing his pained muscles, groaning in pain.

Robin looked at the bird and examined it, the bird had a collar around the neck and a letter L was dangling from it. Then Robin suddenly remembered a familiar voice and the yellowish green glow, it was... "Larry?" He asked the bird. The bird flew around in glee, then tackled Robin snuggling against his face. Robin was laying on the floor again laughing, "Ahahaha, I'll take that as a yes."

Larry got off of Robin, Robin slowly pushed himself up from the ground. Gingerly, he rubbed his shoulder and administered a small amount of pressure to test for any tearing. He gave a relived sigh when he found that, even though his shoulder was going to be sore for a while, it wasn't too badly hurt. "So, Larry, why are you a bird?" The tip of the bird's beak glowed yellowish green, then his whole body was swallowed up by the light. After the light dead down, in place of the bird once stood was a small child that was dress like Robin but the letter on his chest is L. "Robin! I missed you!" The child shouted, jumping up and down excitedly, then flew up to Robin.

"It's great to see you too, Larry." Robin patted Larry on the head. "Thanks for saving me Larry." Robin smiled and thanked the little saviour from the bottom of his heart.

Larry blushed in embarrassment, "Aww, It was nothing. As your number Uno fan, Larry knew Robin needs Larry's help. Larry doesn't want Robin to die. So Larry used the magic finger and saved you!"

Robin started to stretch a little and had decided that his only problem was going to be sore muscles and stiff joints, he looked around the area to observe his surroundings. He gasped as he quickly recognized his location. The dark dilapidated buildings and smoke filled sky was easy to place.

He was in _Gotham City_.

He let out a relieved sigh and had he been anyone else, he probably would have had a hysterical laughing fit. Somehow, he had made it. Robin took out his second grappling gun; it always paid to bring a spare, and aimed at the roof of the apartment building he was next to. "Come on, Larry, let's go. You ride on my back." Larry smiled, widening his eyes, "Yeay! Larry gets to ride on Robin's back!" Larry then jumped on to Robin's back and laughed happily.

Robin shot up to the roof in a manner of seconds and gracefully landed on his feet. He took the chance to admire the city that he'd once protected and saw that it hadn't changed a bit in the three years he'd been gone. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Robin pulled out his Titan communicator and called his team. "Cyborg, this is Robin. I'm okay and in Gotham City." He said with a smirk. _There would definitely be a party at the Tower tonight._ After waiting five minutes for Cyborg to respond, Larry looked at Robin nervously but Robin didn't notice, "Um... Robi, I need to tell you something."

Robin began to frown, "Not now, Larry, I'm trying to contat the team. Cyborg, can you hear me? Beat Boy? Starfire? Raven?" He adjusted the frequency to other designated Titan channels, but all he got was static. _Was the communicator damaged during the explosion of the Black Hole_? "But, Robin, Larry thinks you should listen t-" Larry tried to get Robin's attention but was suddenly cut off. "Aaaaahhhhh! Someone help me! Please!" Robin heard a female voice call.

Instincts took over Robin, his year of training overriding his thoughts and Robin put his dilemma on hold as he moved to help the woman who had screamed."We will talk latter Larry! We have go help." He launched off the corner of the building, using his grappling gun to pull him to the next rooftop, while Larry glanced at Robin nervously behind Robin's back.

After five minutes of jumping and diving from one building to the next, Robin arrived just in time to see the four offenders being taken down by… himself?Robin quickly hid himself in the nearest shadow and stared in amazement as a younger version of himself handcuffed the criminals to a nearby streetlight. As the younger Robin walked in and out of the light, he could see the major differences between his costume and his double.

The other Robin's hair wasn't spiked up, but at least it wasn't gelled down to his skull like Batman had made him do. The cape was longer and there wasn't any green on the uniform, instead it was replaced with black. His mask and gloves were styled differently as was his utility belt and boots."Here you go mam." His younger self said as he gave the frightened woman her purse and Robin, couldn't hel but, flinch at how familiar the boy's voice was.

It was younger version of his own, before puberty had set in."God bless you!" She said as she ran out of the alleyway and no doubt all the way to her home. "So how'd I do? I did good right?" His younger self said eagerly as he turned towards the darker shadows in the alley. "You did very well Robin. I knew that you could handle them on your own." Batman said to his younger self. Robin stopped breathing as soon as his former mentor stepped out of the shadows. Even though the costume was a little different, Robin could tell right away that this was the man who'd trained him. "Do you want to turn in for the night?" Batman asked as he grabbed his grappling gun. "One more round?" His younger self said in a childlike manner. "One more." Batman nodded as the two launched into the air leaving Robin with nothing more than an eerie laugh, courtesy of his younger self.

_Okay Boy Wonder get a grip, you can figure this out. Apparently, there's a younger me running around with Batman wearing costumes I've never seen before… I did tell Cyborg to tell Batman to get a new partner but it only has been a day, that's too fast to find my replacement! _Larry tugged slightly on Robin's cape, "Robin?" Larry asked nervously. Robin ignored Larry then he remembered Larry. "Larry?" Larry answered nervously, "Yeah, Robin." Robin asked suspiciously, "What did you do?" Larry chuckled nervously, "Well.. Ah.. Robin, you are in a different dimension but some people call it parallel universe." Robin sigh and put down Larry then knelt down, "How did this happen?" Larry glanced down answered, "Robin, you went inside the wormhole to save everyone but yourself and Larry doesn't want Robin to die so Larry used the magic finger to save you. But because of the wormhole, your explosive, and my magic, caused the wormhole explode and made a tear that connected to different dimension. There was no way out of the wormhole but the tear to save you from death."

Robin took in the information, "Can't you send me back? You are from a different dimension too so we can use your magic finger to get back,right?" Larry looked up at Robin sadly, "I can go back but not you, Robin." Robin shouted in frustration, "But why? Why can't I go back!?" After Robin calmed down, Larry explain, " Your death is fixed." Robin raised a brow, "What do you mean fixed. Some one plotted my death!? Me jumping into the wormhole was a diabolical plan of someone's!?" Larry shook his head, "No! No, no. What I mean is that there are some things in a certain time-line that has to happen no matter what, it's called the fixed time-line. For example the Revolutionary War, without it this country would still be a British colony or be taken by other countries. Your death is similar to that situation."

Robin understood, "So my death will be part of a history that my change the country and..or the world?" Larry smiled, "Something like that!" Robin asked, "How did my death changed the world anyway?" Larry answered, "I can't tell you the details but it involves Batman getting a new partner and your involvement to this dimension." Robin vaguely understood, "Okay, so I can't go back but move forward and forward is living in this dimension." Robin took a deep breath and exhaled, making his decision, "Alright, It was time to do some research." Robin stood up and stretched a hand toward Larry, "Larry would you like to be my partner and sidekick?" Larry light up like a child opening their present on Christmas morning, "Yeappie!" Larry took Robin's hand, "Yeay, I'm Robin's sidekick!" Larry climbed back onto Robin's back and they swing away with the grappling gun.

"I got a question, Larry." Robin stated.

"What is it, Robin?" Larry asked.

"Why do you look different?" Robin asked.

Larry looked at Robin in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is this." Robin swing in front of a window of a skyscraper, the window nicely showed the reflection like a mirror.

The reflection showed Robin and Larry riding behind his back but Larry looked different. Larry used to look like a horribly miniature cloned or plush doll of Robin but now he looked like a regular kid that is aged 3-4 years old in .Robin's costume

Larry answered, "Ah well it had something to do with the wormhole causing me to change my appearance. Is it bad?"

Robin smirk, "No, it make you blend in with the crowd better. I like your new look, in fact you look adorable."

Larry blushed from the compliment.

* * *

Robin spent the next five days looking through newspaper articles, the internet, and any other source of information he could get his hands on, namely the Bat Computer. Fortunately, this dimension's Batman and his had the same password. With every new bit of information he read, Robin was convinced of what Larry said was true. This world was not his world. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew he and Larry was right. Larry, himself from a different world, had been enough proof the different dimensions does exist.

So that only left one question, Robin turned toward Larry, "Larry, what should I do from now on? This wasn't my world, but I am likely stranded here for the rest of my life." Larry began to think and listened to Robin as he continued, "Of course I could always ask the Justice League for help, but I don't think that I wanted to announce myself to the superhero community anytime soon and there is the fixed time-line problem."

Robin begin to spin in the chair he is sitting on, thinking thoughtfully, "Even though, they were this dimensions' version of my friends, but they aren't really my friends. They are strangers who wore the faces that I'm familiar with. They hadn't had the same experiences as their counterparts, they wouldn't know me." Robin stopped spinning, But I do know one thing though, that am a hero. As long as people are in trouble, I'd be there to help." Robin and Larry thought hard, "but how could I be Robin if there is already a Robin? I supposed that I could take the role of Nightwing." Robin suggested then Larry interrupted, "But then you might be taking away that future from the other Robin."

Robin nodded in understanding, then suddenly they were struck by a mad idea, Robin logged onto Batman's computer, Larry quickly jumped onto Robin's back and looked over his shoulder, and looked up any and all information on Red X. They smiled as the screen flashed no data found. "Hey, Larry?" Larry tilts his head side-ward, "Yeah, Robin." Robin turn to Larry, "How would you like to have your new superhero name as X-mite?" Larry's smile widened, "I love it!"

They both laughed mischievously in the dark.

* * *

_**Continue to support and read the story!**_

_**Review Review Review Review and vote.**_

_**DO YOU LIKE LARRY'S NEW SUPER HERO NAME? If NO, Please Suggest/Comment/Review a BETTER NAME FOR LARRY.**_


	4. Chapter 3 (Starting Point)

_**DOMO! HEY Peaps! **_

_**Happy Birthday America! 4th of JULY! INDEPENDENCE DAY!**_

**So I was thinking that Dick and Larry needs a new name!**

**Cause they can't use their name anymore!**

**I want you readers to suggest a new name!**

**Anyway for now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

In the country of Rhelesia at a certain apartment, a teen and child was building different gadgets, working on blue prints, and typing on their laptops while discussing about their plans.

"Larry, I'm really sorry that we can't make your costume right now." Robin apologizes to the child.

"It's alright, Robin, I would just be a back up. Watching you from the security cameras and your tracking device and when you need help I'll be monitoring you and tell you where to go or if something or someone is near or heading toward." Larry reassured the teen.

"Thanks, Larry, once we have money and finish my Red X suit we will immediately work on your new costume." Robin smiles and pats the child.

"Of course! But right now, you should suit up and get going or we're going to lose money!" Larry pulls the teen toward his temporary suit.

The teen quickly suited up and armed himself with gadgets. Then the teen works over the window, "I'm going, Larry, wish me luck!"

The child quickly seated himself in front of many monitors, that showed live footage from different security camera and maps of different floors and buildings, the quickly puts on a headset. "Good luck, Robin!"

The teen nods and jumps out of the window then quickly disappears into the dark night.

* * *

They'd been in this new dimension for two months now and unfortunately, Red X and X-mite had yet to make their heroic début. Deciding that they were going to be Red X again, had been simple enough, but they'd had no money to fund their new career. Since asking Batman for a loan was out of the question, and they absolutely despised the idea of stealing, they had gone to look for work. They'd sent out a coded message offering their services as a spy. A spy was the perfect job for them. They'd been trained by the best to hide in the shadows, well Robin has mostly. As a spy, they would be kept a secret and more importantly, they'd be paid a high amount with every new mission. They had of course, turned down quite a few jobs, as most had been request from criminals, but had lucked out when they had gotten a request from Singh Manh Li. They then gave up their Robin costume and put on their Red X one. This suit was not like the old one though.

While it looked the same and offered some protection, it was not powered by Xenothium. Robin's first Red X suit had been far more complicated. It had been carefully wired to contain and distribute Xenothium safely throughout the suit. Robin hadn't had the money, equipment, or the right supplies to recreate it. Well, not yet at least. He fully intended to recreate a suit powered by Xenothium, but until then, they'd have to do without it.

Red X stared down through the roof window, watching and listening to his target very closely. This was his eighth time spying on Singh Manh Li, head of North Rhelasia, as well as the last time.

Red X cranked his receiver higher, clearing his transmitter of static to make out what Singh Manh Li was saying now. The man was going on and on about how much he hated Tseng, the leader of South Rhelasia, and how he couldn't wait to put a pistol in the other man's mouth. '_Same old, same old.'_ He thought as he watched the man pacing below.

Honestly, Red X didn't regret his decision in coming to Rhelasia, looking for jobs. His first job as Singh Manh Li's spy had been his first step out of the shadows and after a month of espionage, things took an interesting turn. He'd received a message form Tseng. Tseng requested for Red X to spy on his enemy Singh Manh Li and offered double what Singh Manh Li was paying. The offer of more money had been tempting. It was then that Red X and X-mite had a brilliant idea; they decided to work for both.

However, they'd felt that it had been only fair to tell both employers the truth. He had gone to both Tseng and Singh Manh Li, telling them about the new arrangement and even though there had been a lot of yelling, he was now paid a small fortune by both men. Even though Red X spied for both men, they were both honorable and professional. They didn't give out any information other than what they find from their paid assignments.

Red X sighed and turned off his transmitter. Singh Manh Li had gone to bed an hour ago, but it paid to be thorough. He cracked his neck back and forth, trying to get rid of the remaining cramps built up from his lack of moving. He jumped off the building and landed in the shadows near his new motorcycle.

It was black with a giant red x painted across both sides of it. It was loaded with gadgets and had been built with the strongest metal he could get his hands on. He sat down on the smooth leather seat and gripped the red handle bars. He turned the key and smiled softly to himself as the engine purred quietly. Almost silently, he pulled out of the ally and turned onto the empty road.

He had to get back to his apartment, Larry was sending Tseng the location for Singh Manh Li's next weapon shipment.

* * *

**JUMP CITY: 02:46 EST**

Red X and X-mite in his new suite, the suite was the exact miniature copy of the old Red X suite but was powered by his magic finger and had a built in computer in his gloves, studied the group below him, taking in the various insignia they wore, showing everyone else who they represented and not to mess with them.

It had been a week since their last mission in Rhelasia and they had arrived back in the states four days ago. Now that they have enough money they needed for an illegal item that wasn't for sale, a Xenothium core. The only way they'd be able to get his hands on that would be through an auction sanctioned by the Black Market. Larry had found Intel that an auction would be going down tonight and in Jump City no less, which was where they were now.

As Red X's eyes scanned through the crowd, while X-mite monitors Red X from the outside acting as a guide and back up, he looked for any major criminal who might have shown up instead of just sending a grunt. He could see the signs of Kobra, Penguin, Bane, Luthor, and the League of Shadows. While mostly everyone who was there were grunts Red X saw one person who might prove a challenge, Sportsmaster. He wore no insignia on his uniform, showing that he was either there for himself, or for someone who wished to remain anonymous. His attention and everyone else's turned to the smartly dressed man that would be tonight's auctioneer.

The auction went by fast and all too soon they came to the last item of the night. **"And for out final item, we have a regenerative Xenothium Core."** The auctioneer said as a man deposited said item on a pedestal. It was an oval shaped blood red stone. Everyone in the group shifted anxiously awaiting for the bidding to begin. Red X smiled as he stared at his unexpected prize.

A Xenothium Core was rare, but a regenerative one was the rarest. It was a mutated core that contained the plant gene that initiated photosynthesis. Simply put, he only had to expose the core to the sun in order to recharge it. If he could get that core, he'd never have to replace his power source ever again.

**"Now gentlemen, let's start the bidding at one hundred million shall we?"**

Red X took that as his cue to move in. He busted through the window and threw a handful of smoke pellets that released a red cloud that would knock out anyone who breathed it in for ten minutes. X-mite guided him as he dashed forward to grab the Xenothium Core and used his grappling gun to pull him back up onto the roof meeting X-mite. Having what they came for, Red X, with X-mite behind him, ran across the roof tops, making Their way towards their hidden bike.

X-mite looking at his holographic monitor and warns his mentor of a figure heading toward them. Then Red X heard the whirl of a weapon being thrown towards him and jumped into a dive roll, avoiding the discus that would have hit him. He turned around and got into his ready stance as he handed the core to X-mite as X-mite placed the core into one of the empty pouches of his belt, Red X pulled out his collapsible steel staff, pointing it at Sportsmaster.

"Never seen you two before. Who're you and the brat supposed to be?" Sportsmaster said as he brought out his baseball bat.

"X-mite," The child answered then ran toward the bike got into the sidecar. "Red X." He said with the metallic tone that he was known for as he lunged at Sportsmaster. He still wore the unformatted suit, but the one that would be powered by Xenothium was already made and waiting for him back at his latest hideout

He dodged and weaved through Sportsmaster's attacks and slammed his staff into the man's leg. Sportsmaster let out a shout of pain as both he and Red X heard the bone in his leg snap. Red X withdrew his staff.

"What? You think I'm no longer a threat just because you broke my leg? I can still fight kid!" Sportsmaster yelled as he struck out at Red X.

Red X flipped over the swing and landed a few feet away from his opponent. "I know you can still fight, but now you won't be able to chase me down all that well. See ya." He called back as he dashed over to the bike and they disappears into the night. They smiled as they heard Sportsmaster curse out Red X's name. It was starting to feel like old times.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So has Anyone Came up with New Name for Grayson and Larry? **

**They can't use their name since Richard Grayson already exist. **

**They need a New Name! Please comment/suggest a New Name for them!**


	5. Chapter 4 (Heroic Debut)

**Domo! Peaps! How were you doin'! **  
**Thank for all of the votes and comments!**  
**I really appreciate them! **

**Sadly I still Haven't found my NOTEBOOK!**

**It's Hard for me to Update. **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated any.**

**I will try to update faster but it's hard without my notebook.**

**Any way Please, Enjoy the chapter and favor the story if you liked it or leave a comment on what you thought of the story!**

**P.S. Still looking for an NEW Appropriate name for Robin &amp; Larry, anymore suggestions?**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY: 22:43 EST**

Red X smiled as he put on his upgraded suit. The costume has changed a bit but it was still similar to the original one, the costume looks like a combination of Nightwing and original Red X costume. The costume has a big red X on the chest instead of a bird. Like the Nightwing costume, the red X extended down to his arms. He also wore the original style of the Red X costume of his belt, gloves, and boots.

His mask has changed as well, instead of the full face mask with a skull and a red X, the mask was still full mask but more futuristic. The mask looks like from the movie RoboCop 2014 but cover the whole face and instead of having a single red line indicating where the eyes are, it was completely black and huge red X, same X style of the original on the Red X mask, covering the whole face.

The costume has a hidden system of circuitry that ran under the black Kevlar Red X now wore. Carefully, Red X gently placed the Xenothium Core inside the gunmetal grey multi-compartment belt. He locked the chamber and put the power belt on around his hips. He could instantly feel the difference; he could feel the power pumping through his suit.

While he wasn't one to brag, Red X would be the first to admit that his suit was genius. His belt held the core, but the power of the Xenothium traveled throughout his suit; much like blood in the circulatory system. It was how he was able to turn invisible, perform short distance teleportation, and enable him to shoot X shaped weaponry from his palms.

He'd added new gadgets to his suit while he was at it. First off, his mask not only held a voice changer, but a breathing apparatus. His eyes were equipped with night vision and he could now shoot Xenothium powered red laser beams from them. He had a com link system integrated into his mask and could now release red knockout gas from his palms. Along with his new gadgets he had his old ones as well. Invisibility, Teleportation, X-Shuriken, X-Wrist blades, Explosive X, Electric X, X-Portal, X adhesive restraint, and X constrictive restraint. He grinned as he clenched his fists.

"Well, Larry, what do you think?" Red X asked his side-kick.

"It Looks Awesome!" X-mite shouted joyfully while hopping and popping out everywhere using his magic finger's power.

Larry's X-mite costume was the exact miniature copy of the old Red X suit, except the color of the X was the same color of the magic finger's glow instead of the usual red color. He also have few gadgets just in case for safety and good measures. He have few Explosive X, X-Shuriken, and X-Wrist Blades.

Red X and X-mite smiled at each other. They were about to make their debut.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY: 23:21 EST**

Red X stared down at the dark streets of Gotham while X-mite listened to various police channels through his com link as well as the private communication channels that Batman and the Justice League used. It was time for their first heroic act as Red X and X-mite and they'd decided to do it in Gotham, the city they'd first started out in as Robin, well the teen did.

It didn't take long before a few police down by Crime Alley reported being under heavy fire by a street gang. As Crime Alley was twenty miles south of his position thye decided to forgo traveling by teleportation, the farthest Red X could travel in one leap was seventy-five feet, and raced off to the Crime Ally on their X-cycle.

In a few minutes they arrived at the alley and just in time too. The two cops who had been under fire were crouched behind the remains of their car as the gang of seven men advanced upon them with semi-automatic guns. Bullets shot through the air as did the insult and hollers of the attackers and Red X felt himself relax, his body put at ease by the familiar situation.

Not wasting any time Red X launched himself off of his bike towards the assailants, X-mite took control of the bike by using his built in remote control glove, Red X lashed out seven X-shuriken that sliced through every gun, making them useless. Surprised, the thugs turned to look at him and at the pilot of the piloted bike that was parked in front of the cops, giving them more cover.

"Who the hell is this guy?" One of the thugs shouted as he pulled out a switchblade.

"Who cares? He ain't the Bat and that's good enough for me." Another answered as he swung a metal chain in his hand. The others seemed to find some sort of comfort in the mans' words and they quickly pulled out whatever weapons they had on them.

Red X stared at the men impassively. While he had hoped that his first hero gig would be something bigger, he was always glad to help Gotham's finest. It wasn't a total lost either. He could easily tell that these men worked for the Mad Hatter, as they were wearing masks from the various characters from Alice in Wonderland. If he impressed these guys enough, they would likely tell any other criminal about the new hero in town and his renown would quickly grow.

The two men closet to him gave each other a silent nod and then charged towards him. He dodged the first punch that was thrown at him and redirected the attack from the second man towards the first causing both of them to tumble into the ground in an undignified manner. He turned his back on them and without looking, X-mite shot out an adhesive X that acted like glue, causing both men to be stuck to each other as well as the ground.

He heard a low whistle from up above, but didn't look up at the dynamic duo that he now knew were watching him. Batman was watching him now, no doubt with suspicion, judging him, his moves, and his motives. Red X moved into his fighting stance and gave the universal sign of 'bring it on'.

The group seemed to decide that there was safety in numbers as they all charged at him. With skills that he'd perfected over the last eight years, he weaved in and out of the badly thrown punches and kicks. Using his acrobatics skills, he flipped over most of the group and went for the most dangerous opponent, the one holding the knife.

Red X dodged as the man lunged at him with the steel blade and caught his wrist before he could pull back. With a controlled strike, he aimed a side kick at the mans' chest sending him flying across the alleyway and into the neighboring building. The man slumped to the ground after being rendered unconscious due to his head hitting the brick wall. X-mite appeared beside him and tied him up with a glowing yellowish green rope.

Without missing a beat, Red X caught the metal chain that had been aimed at his head and pulled, causing the attacker to stumble. He did a backhand spring over the man, using his back as a springboard, and launched a spin kick towards the head of another thug. X-mite turned toward the previously downed man and sent two constrictive X's at him, binding his arms and legs.

Red X turned towards the last two men and saw them trying to make a break for it. He used his teleportation to appear in front of them and smiled as they let out a startled cry. He attacked the closest man by elbowing him in the gut and then struck at the base of his neck, knocking him out. They turned to the other man and almost sighed as the thug tried to run away again.

X-mite was about to aim another constrictive X at the man, but stopped when he saw a smaller figure drop down on top of the man, effectively knocking him unconscious. Red X and X-mite stared at Robin as the younger boy grinned toward at them.

"I know that you both probably had him, but I couldn't let you have all the fun. You took those guys out in **83.2 seconds**! My name's Robin by the way, what's yours?" His younger self said as he started to collect the thugs strewed across the alley.

While Red X had realized that he would eventually meet his other self, he hadn't planned on meeting the dynamic duo on his first night. He forcefully pushed his uneasiness aside. It didn't matter who he was meeting, he was now Red X, nothing more.

"X, Red X, and the pleasure is all mine." He said as he reached out to shake Robin's hand, which the boy gladly accepted. From the corner of his eye, Red X saw Batman talking to the two cops, no doubt asking for any details they could give about him.

"Your moves were totally awesome, heavy on the awe! Do you have any powers or do you use gadgets like me and Batman?" Robin asked as he poked at the adhesive that held the Mad Hatter goons together. Red X didn't answer as he saw Batman heading right towards him. Robin pulled away from his inspection and stood beside Batman, putting up a solid front to make him feel threatened.

It was a tactic he'd been a part of many times in the past, both with Batman and with the Titans. _Oh joy! Interrogation time.'_ Red X thought bitterly, his face subconsciously turning impassive. He'd long stopped looking up at his mentor with that face that begged for a compliment, for any kind of reaction that wasn't criticism.

"Hey, is that guy okay?" Robin asked Red X pointing at something.

Red X followed the direction of the figure and found his sidekick, starstruck and drooling comically. Red X comically sweat drop and mentally facepalm, forgetting that Larry, I mean X-mite, is a huge fan of Robin and himself because he too is Robin as well.

"Yeah, just... just give him a moment. He is just starstruck." Red X replied uneasily and shrugged.

Robin crackled in response, "Well, we are awesome and heavy on the awe."

"Yeah." Red X answered a bit sarcastically and smacked X-mite in the head to get him focused.

X-mite rubbed his aching head and shrugged, "Tehehe."

* * *

**Please Review/ Comment and Vote!**

**Reviews/ Comments encourages writer to continue their stories!**

**Until Next Time, See you again! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5 (TeamUP with Bats)

**Domo! Watz Up, Peaps!**

**Today is a holiday in the Philippines, so I decided to update this story!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. Still haven't found my missing notebook.**

**Filipinos Y U no Help! Well, mostly because they are lazy and also very narcissist. They don't really care about others, only themselves.**

**Anyway! Enjoy the story and remember to review and favor it!**

* * *

**GOTHAM: 23:32 EST**

"Who are you?" Batman asked, or rather demanded. He glared at Red X with that infamous Bat glare of his and in a cold voice that spoke volumes of his lack of trust in the new hero. Red X knew that this wasn't his Batman, but he still couldn't shake the anger and irritation he suddenly felt towards the man.

"And here I thought bats were supposed to have excellent hearing." He said in an impassive tone as he shrugged his shoulders at the two, while X-mite snickered. He caught their surprised looks before Batman's face took on the form of anger and annoyance, while Robin's took on a look between humor and awe.

"My name is Red X." He said as simply before he turned to walk towards the police officers, "Name's X-mite!" The young sidekick exclaimed happily then quickly went toward Red X. Red X heard the footsteps behind him, that didn't belong to his young sidekick, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his once mentor. He knew that his Batman hated it when a hero fought crime in his town and it seemed like this Bat felt the same way.

"Are you both okay?" Red X asked as the police came towards him, both men looking shaken and relieved at the same time.

"Yeah, you really saved our asses back there. Another few seconds and we would have been Swiss cheese." The one cop said while the other nodded in agreement.

"Why did the Hatter's men attack you?" He asked and practically felt Batman narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Well it could be because we were transferring their boss to Arkham. Batman had just apprehended him about an hour ago, but a few of the Hatter's men that were still on the loose attacked us and he got away. We tried to follow after him, but then his men started to fire at us." The same officer said and Red X nodded.

"Okay. Try to call Gordon and tell him what happened. It would be best for you to wait here to keep an eye on these guys and to have a second unit come here as back up. I'll take care of Jervis." He said. The two men nodded before one officer returned to the car in order to call dispatch while the other went to stand guard over the thugs.

"You don't really think that you can take on the Mad Hatter do you?" Batman said as he continued to glare at Red X. X ignored him and walked over to the thugs, X-mite answered the question "He can take him on himself but _We _can take him." Batman brow twitched in annoyance and watched the young sidekick went after his mentor.

"You don't mind if I borrow this guy for a few minutes, do you?" Red X asked the officer as he grabbed one of the grunts that had woken up. "I just want to… talk to him about a few things." He said as he dug his hand into the mans' shoulder causing him to flinch. The thug looked up into the cops' face with a pleading look. The officer had a smirk on his face before it was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Huh, that's odd? I thought there had been seven attackers, not six? Oh, well I must have miscounted." Like he said earlier, Gotham's finest.

"An honest mistake officer, things can be so confusing when one is being shot at." Red X replied as he started to drag the still bound criminal away and into the shadows of Crime Alley with X-mite following as he crackles, similarly to the young Robin.

"No! Please! Someone help!" The thug shouted before Red X and X-mite teleported them to the rooftop of a building that was only a block away. They had to make this fast. They didn't know how this Batman interrogated criminals so they didn't want the man to see their interrogation skills, just in case they were too… excessive.

Red X pushed the criminal to the ground and let him try crawl away for a few feet before he walked over and stomped his foot hard into the mans' back. The thug let out an almost silent gasp as tried to reclaim the air that had been knocked out of him. X-mite didn't give him time to recover. He kicked the man in his side, making him roll over onto his back, and brought his right hand over the mans' eyes making sure that he could see the glowing X in his palm.

Red X stomped hard into the man's chest, trapping the man and no way of escape. "I'm going to give you three chances to tell me where the Mad Hatter is. If you don't, my lil' buddy, here, will pump so many volts of electricity through your body that your nerves will shut down and leave you trapped inside a useless husk of a body. Got it?" Red X said in his cold and metallic voice.

His first answer was a glob spit landing right above his left eye. X-mite used his electric X, he sent jolts of red electricity racing through the mans' body as he screamed. Red X stopped X-mite after twenty seconds and observed as the man continued to spasm for several moments.

"Strike one. If you don't tell me this time, I won't turn off the electricity until you either bite off your tongue or until you pass out. Did you know that it's possible for a person to drown on their own blood if they bite off their tongue? I read it on a Snapple label once." He said as he walked towards the man who gazed up at him in obvious fear.

"I'll ask again, where is the Mad Hatter?" He said as X-mite began to charge up for another electric X. As he slowly approached the thug, he could see the man sweat in the faint red light coming from his palm. The man finally broke just as the hand was about to reach his stomache.

"Okay, Okay! I'll talk! Boss planned it all along. Batman thwarting him was supposed to happen. The boss lured the Bat out earlier and pretended that Batman had beaten him so that when he escaped, the Bat wouldn't suspect a trap." The thug said as Red X continued to hover over him.

"Where?" Red X growled as he brought own glowing hand to hover over the mans' face. That was why Batman wasn't here yet. He was already on his way to a trap or had already been caught.

"The abandoned clock factory on twenty-Third Street, that's all I know! I swear!" The grunt yelled and X-mite quickly grabbed hold of him to teleport back to the others. Red X let his eyes sweep over Crime Alley, hoping to find Batman brooding in the shadows with Robin standing beside him. They weren't, he knew they wouldn't be. He quickly teleported to where X-mite was.

"Oh hey, you're back! Batman and Robin took off a short time ago after you left. Said something about their tracer still working." The officer from before said as Red X watched X-mite handed him the still shaking criminal.

"Change of plans. This whole thing has been a trap setup by the Mad Hatter. Batman and Robin are in danger. Call Gordon and tell him that the Hatter is hiding out at the abandoned clock factory on twenty-third!" Red X shouted as he and X-mite ran over to their motorcycle and started the engine. They saw the cop nod before they drove off towards the factory.

**GOTHAM CITY: 00:09 EST**

Red X parked the X-cycle in the ally that was a few blocks away from the clock factory. Red and X-mite teleported to the roof of the Mad Hatter's hideout. They activated their cloaking device and silently snuck into the building.

After a moment of surveillance they found Batman and Robin. They were tied down to metal tables, their utility belts were removed and in the Hatter's hands who was standing not even a few feet away from them.

"You know Batman, you and your little bird should have known better than to go down the Rabbit hole unprepared. Hah-aha, but then if one never takes any risks then one would never gain anything." Hatter said as he tossed the belts onto a nearby broken conveyer belt. He toddled over to a lab set that was by Batman and continued to speak, his voice high pitched with a thick British accent.

"Tic Toc Batman, we really must hurry things along. You and young Robin have a very important date to make." He said as he picked up two mangled looking white rabbit masks.

"What are you planning Jervis?" Batman growled as he tugged uselessly at his restraints. Red X easily picked up on Batman's plan. He would distract Hatter for as long as possibly while Robin focused on escaping from his own restraints. Sure enough, Red X could see Robin trying to pick the lock of the metal cuff that was holding him down. 'Well, there's nothing wrong with lending a hand to those in need.' X thought to himself as he planned a diversion that would give both Batman and Robin the chance they needed to escape.

Red X tapped the shoulder of his young sidekick getting his attention. He then pointed at himself then pointed at the Hatter, next he pointed at X-mite then the trapped heroes then jesturing his wrist, X-mite nodded understanding that his mentor will take of Mad Hatter and he will take care of the metal cuffs on Batman and the young Robin.

"Oh nothing Batman, just a little tea party that both you and Robin are invited." The Hatter said madly as he skipped around the room waving the masks that would no doubt act as a mind control device.

"I wonder if I've been changed in the night? Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that's the great puzzle!" Red X quoted from Alice in Wonderland from high up in the rafters, his metallic voice echoing throughout the building, causing the Mad Hatter and his men to jump.

"Who's there?" The Hatter called out as he looked frantically around the room as did his men. Red X took the opportunity to grab the utility belts while everyone was distracted.

"I believe the question that you should have asked was, 'Who are you?'" Red X responded as he switched his positions throughout the building, making sure his location couldn't be pinpointed.

"What do you think you are doing here uninvited, explain yourself?" The Mad Hatter shouted furiously. It wasn't too often that someone taunted him with his own world and words.

"I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see." Red X quoted yet again. He turned to look at Batman and found that the caped crusader had already been freed and the Boy Wonder was getting his own cuffs off himself, unknown to him that an invisible hero was helping getting the cuffs off.

The Mad Hatter seemed to calm down somewhat and even smiled. "Ooh, someone who knows how to play! Perhaps you'd like to come to my tea party as well?" Jervis said as he looked towards the area he believed his new quest was at.

"Well, only if you're a good host." Red X replied before he landed silently a few feet away from the now freed Batman and Robin while still invisible. He trotted up to them as they hid behind one of the numerous machines in the building and deactivated his cloaking device.

"Here you two might want these back." He whispered as he tossed them their belts. Robin accepted his with a smile and mouthed back a thank you while Batman completely ignored him. Red X gave them the signal to remain quiet and winked at Robin who winked right back then a thumbs up to his sidekick, who returned the thumbs up.

"Before I join your tea party though, can you say something for me? Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at." He said out loud and grinned as Jervis let out a yell when he found his two captives missing.

"I want them found, do you understand me? Now!" Hatter yelled at his men. There were odd numbers of them, which meant it was a game between X bros. and Robin who gets to beat more goons.

"Robin and us X brothers will take care of the grunts, you take the Hatter." Red X said towards the two and saw them both frown, but nod in agreement. As soon as Batman left them Robin turned to him.

"Why'd you do that? I wanted to take the Hatter." He moaned as he moved into position to attack.

X-mite sighed and explained, "Because the Mad Hatter isn't a fighter. Any of us could have taken him down."

"And this way we get to fight more bad guys and Bats has to sit out on the sidelines." Red X added then Robin smirked.

"So that's why he looked mad. I thought it was because you told him what to do." He said as he launched his grappling gun.

"Well there's that too." X said and shook his head as Robin and X-mite disappeared into the shadow as they scared the henchmen below them with their eerie and annoying laugh.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please Review! Reviews help and Encourages me (also other writers) to continue writing the story!**

**Till next time!**

**Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	7. Chapter 6 (Keystone City)

**Chapter 6 (Keystone City)**

**Domo! Peaps! Man Time sure flies by quickly! I'm already having my Final Exams on Monday and next next week. **

**I should be studying for Monday but I'm too lazy! **

**Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY: 00:37 EST**

Red X and X-mite stood on the rooftop of the abandoned factory with Batman and Robin watching as Gordon and his men drove off with a screaming Mad Hatter and his crew.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin muttered as the screams died down. "Anyways, thanks for the save back there." Robin said as he patted X-mite on the back.

Red X turned to look down and his alternate younger self. This kid was nothing like he had been at thirteen. By that age he'd already morphed into a miniature Batman. He'd never had the carefree and innocent personality that this Robin had and he was glad for that.

He turned his attention to Batman and mentally prepared himself for whatever scolding he was about to receive or witness. His Batman had always been critical and harsh, pointing out his mistakes and failures. Sometime he wouldn't even wait until they were out of the hearing range of others. Gordon had often sent him sympathetic looks whenever he had witnessed those moments.

"Thank you." Batman muttered with a growl. Red X and X-mite was sure that even his mask couldn't cover his surprise. _Batman saying thanks? Okay is this dimension called the Twilight Zone?_ His Batman never said thank you to him, and he wasn't even Robin right now! He was just some stranger that they'd met a few hours ago.

"You saved Robin's life and for that, I'm grateful." Red X deflated a little. So he was only thanking him for saving his sidekick? Well that sounded more like his Batman, but still this one was obviously less…Batman-like or his Batman-like.

"No problem." He responded simply and was about to turn to leave when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just because you saved us, doesn't mean that I trust you. While you're in Gotham I will be keeping an eye on you." Batman growled as he glared at the young hero.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less Batman." He said a bit more bitterly than he'd wanted. Hopefully Batman would take it as _We just saved your life and this is how you repay us?_ kind of attitude. He jumped off the ledge and teleported to the X-cycle.

X-mite turned toward Batman, "Why did you just make him despise you even more than he is now?He hates you with his guts because you remind him of his old mentor and now you just made it worse." After he commented, he quickly teleported to the X-cycle.

They drove home while they wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**KEYSTONE CITY: 20:23 EST**

Two figures sat on top of ledge of a tall building. The two wore costumes with lightning logos. The older of the two wore red with yellow lightnings and the younger wore yellow with red lightning. They both watched over the city as they ate a burger.

"Hey, Uncle Barry?" The young asked the older man sitting next him, eating a double cheese burger.

_Munch_ "Yeah, Wally?" _Munch, _Barry Allen answers as he takes a bite of the burger.

"Well..." Wally take a bite of his double-Decker burger. "Robin told this interesting story that happened in Gotham."

Barry Allen swallows his food, "Gotham? Something happened in Bats' City? This 'ot to be very interesting." He takes another bite.

Wally swallows, "Robin told me that the is another Hero and the hero already has a younger partner, even though the Hero is still a teenager." He takes another bite.

Barry takes another bite of the burger, "another Hero in Gotham, that's not good." Barry swallows his food and frowns. "Bats hates it when another Hero enters his territory. What did Bats do?" He asks with a raised brow.

Wally swallows his food and answers, "Well the New Hero and his partner actually beat up Mad hatter's subordinates and not only that he rescued Robin and Batman when they were captured by the Mad hatter."

Barry was impressed and whistled, "Bet the Bat gave the New Hero a cold shoulder even though he save him."

Wally nodded, "Yeah, he did."

Barry laughs, "Typical of Bats! Well it's a good thing that there is a new hero. This world need more heroes because there is so much evil in this world." He takes a huge bite of his burger, finishing his burger.

"Yeah! Do you think that we will meet them?" Wally asks as he finishes his burger.

Barry looks down at the young speedster and smiles, "I hope we do! Because heroes need to stick together even if they are in a different place."

Wally smiles back, "I hope I can make friends with them!"

The police communicator buzzed, _Bank robbery at the Keystone Bank. 12 robbers, all armed. _

"Looks like it time for the heroes to go to work!" Wally jokes.

"Let's Go!" Barry and Wally runs to the Bank robbery.

* * *

**(During the Time When the Two Speedster were having a Conversation)**

**With Red-X &amp; X-mite**

Driving through the night city, they looked at the sites and their surroundings.

"So this is Keystone City, eh Red." X-mite looks around happy to go traveling with his favorite Super Hero.

"That's what they sign said when we entered the city." Red-X joked.

Larry laughed as he tinkers with his computer gloves, "My sources indicates that this city already has a Hero and a side-kick."

Red-X raises a brow," Really, who are they?"

X-mite answers, "Their names are Flash and Kid Flash."

Dick was surprised by the answer, "Really, Kid Flash is here?" He asks in a fondly way.

Larry comments in surprise, "Well, this is a surprise!"

Dick glanced down at his partner then looks back at the road, "What is it?"

"I just found out the identity of the two heroes." Larry answers smugly.

"Is Kid Flash, Bart Allen and Flash, Wally West?" Dick asks.

Larry answers, "Your right in a way and wrong. Kid Flash is Wally West and Flash is his uncle, Barry Allen."

"Really? That is interesting find. If KF is Flash then the KF I know isn't born yet." Dick concluded feeling a little sad not getting to see his old friend.

"Yeah, but you get to see Wally. You and Wally are good friends!" Larry tried to cheer up the older man.

"Yeah, your right!" Dick smiles under his mask.

As they drove around the city they saw a group policemen and cars surrounding the city's Bank. Red-X parked the bike in the nearest dark alley.

"It's a bank robbery!" Larry was giddy with excitement, "Our first heroic debut in this city!"

Red-X smirked and patted the head of his younger self. "Let's go."

They went up to the roof and jump over the buildings then sneaked inside the Bank from the roof.

* * *

**(INSIDE THE BANK)**

****The two heroes watched over the robbers from the ceiling. The robbers were able to open the vault and was stuffing the bags with money. They counted the robbers, there were only 12 of them. They can quickly arms them in no time.

Dick taps on the shoulder of his younger self. "You know what to do, I beat them up and you will tie them up. Back me up when you think I need them."

Larry nods enthusiastically.

"Let's Go." Red-X signals and quietly drops down from the ceiling onto one of the robber and knocked him out, dragging him into the darkness hiding him to not let the robbers notice that they are not alone.

Larry too drops down, soon after Red-X, onto one of the robbers knocking him out with his electrically charged gloves then ties him up together with the robber Red-X knocked out.

Red-X sneaks behind another robber, quickly covers his mouth and shocks him into an unconscious state then drags him into the dark and X-mite ties him up.

Red-X became bolder with his assault shot a electrified big red gooey substance toward two robbers, who were standing close to each other, shocking them a bit. The two robbers were stuck on a wall and Larry quickly taped their mouth before them make any sounds.

Red-X and X-mite quickly hid into the shadows sneaking toward their next victim but the leader of the group noticed that few of his men were missing. The other notices it as well then one of the robbers shouted, "WHat the Hell!" He points at two, tied up in a big red X.

Then another shout from different robber pointing at another robber tied up, upside down in a big red X.

Then they hear a muffling sounds and turns, they saw two men stuck on the wall being held up by a big red ,X shaped, gooey substance and their mouth taped with a red X.

While the robbers were distracted, a surprised shout came, they turned and another teammate was missing, they got their guns readied and another shout was heard, they turn toward the source and saw a dark figure standing beside the knocked out robber and another, but short, dark figure tied the knocked out man.

"YOU!" The leader shout. "Who are you!" pointing the guns at the two dark figures and the others followed.

The two dark figures answered, "Your worst Nightmare."

The leader shouts shoot them and fired the run at the two heroes. "Shoot them!"

The heroes dodges the firing bullets, flipping, jumping, sliding, twisting, hoping of the walls, doing everything they can to avoid the bullets.

* * *

**(Meanwhile outside the BANK)**

The police were shouting for the the robbers inside to surrender, then Flash and Kid Flash came.

"Officer, how is everything going?" Flash asks.

Then suddenly they heard gun shots, lots and lots of gun shots.

"That's our cue to go in." Flash comments.

"Time to kick butt!" Kid Flash enthusiastically pump fists.

The speedster quickly enters the bank.

* * *

"Stop moving!" The robber shouts as he shot toward Red-X. Red-X dodges the bullet and uppercut the shooter then drop kicks him, knocking him out then shoots a big red X that tied him up.

"You Brat!" Another robber shouts as X-mite dislocates his arm and kicks him toward Red-X. Red-X catches the robber then flips him against the wall.

Flash and Kid Flash watches the two unknown heroes beat up the robbers. Then suddenly a robber flew toward them, they quickly ducked down letting the robber fly past them crashing into a police car outside.

Flash and Kid Flash looked at each other in confusion and amazement then looked at the robber crashed into the police car then looked at the two unknown heroes beating the robbers, without breaking a sweat. They observed the new heroes and noticed their age, the young hero is about 3-5 yeas old and the older hero is about in the late teens, entering into adulthood.

Red-X and X-mite beat up the last of the robber and started to corner the leader. The leader backed away in fear, "S-Stay a-away from me!" He points a gun at Red-X but X-mite kicks the gun away and the leader shrieks in response.

The two corners the leader into a wall but the robber escapes and ran toward the speedsters, Red-X turns toward the two heroes that arrived and watched. "Flash, he's all yours!"

Flash and Kid Flash snaps out of their daze. The speedsters walked toward the two unknown heroes and the robber. Flash punches the robber, knocking him out.

The police quickly came in and arrested the robbers. Flash and Kid Flash walked up to the two new heroes. "Thank you for your help." Flash took out his hand toward Red-X and Kid Flash did the same to X-mite. Red-X and X-mite took the hands and shook. "Your welcome." Red-X answers.

Kid Flash enthusiastically comments, "Your the new heroes that I heard from Robin, right!"

Flash asks, "What are your names?" Flash thought about their age especially the younger one since he is too young, the boy is young then Robin when Robin started being a hero.

X-mite answers happily, "I am X-mite! Yup! We are the new heroes that invaded Batman's Territory!"

Red-X answers, "Red-X, we're the X-Brothers."

Flash asks, "X-Brothers? So your brothers?" _If they are brothers then I can kind of understand why he lets a young boy into the heroing business. It's not my place to say if someone can be or not be a hero. I will respect the two new heroes._

Red-X answers, "We are brothers in a way but not. We are related in a way but not."

Kid Flash comments, "I don't understand what you just said but if it is invasion of privacy then we won't ask anymore than that."

Red-X nods in gratitude then Flash introduced themselves, "Well, I am..." "Flash and Kid Flash." X-mite interrupted.

"We know." Red-X comments.

Flash shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, "Well, thank you for your help again...ah.. If- If you need any help you can count on us to help you."

"Yeah! Or come to us to have some fun together." Kid Flash comments.

"That would be great, thanks!" X-mite answers.

"We have to get going. thank you for your offer." Red-X nods toward the speedsters and then toward his young partner. X-mite understood what the older wanted and used his computer gloves to bring to X-cycle.

The X-cycle quickly arrives in seconds. "Your not going to stay?" Kid Flash asks with pout.

The two darkly dress heroes got onto their bike. "We travel and fight crime, city to city. Besides this city already has a hero." Red-X comments.

Flash understood and nods then pats the back of his young protege. "Come on, KF, it's not like we will never see them again."

X-mite comments, "Yeah! We will visit again!" Red-X nods in agreement.

Kid Flash smiles, "You better come visit again!"

Red-X turns on the engine and turns the bike around, X-mite turned back toward the speedsters. "We will see each other very soon!" He waves at them and the speedsters waved back.

The two new heroes disappeared into the night then suddenly Flash and Kid Flash was attacked by the media asking about the bank robbery and the new heroes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Don't forget to review! Please Review! Reviews Encourages writers to make more chapters!**

**P.S. I just found out that Heroing is not a word! I'm making up words like Robin! This is so whelming! **


	8. Chapter 7 (STAR CITY)

**Chapter 7 (STAR CITY)**

**DOMO! Peaps! It's FRIDAY! I'm done with my final exams, so now it's SEM. BREAK!**

**I know it's Halloween but here is a FUN FACT in another Country!**

**Here is a Trivia about Christmas!**

**Phillipines has the longest Christmas in the World!**  
**The Filipinos call Semptember, October, November and December "Ber Months"**  
**They start decorating at the beginning of September and starts the countdown of how many more days till Christmas, Funny no?**  
**and Somewhere around October and November people will start caroling, caroling so early even though it not December yet.**

**Do you guys have any interesting holidays, event, or any fun facts and trivia at your place? If you do, don't be shy and post it!**

**Happy Early Holidays! Pasko Na! and Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**Star City 7:00 AM EST**

Two dimensional traveler eating breakfast at a hotel they were staying. They ate peacefully looking outside from the terrance. Larry nervously took quick glances at his older self. Dick have noticed his younger self behavior ever since they woke up.

"Is there something you want to say Larry?" Dick asks as he buttered and spread blueberry jam on his toast.

Larry uncomfortably explained. "Well, you see, Dick. I... um... I need to go back home."

Dick raises a brow, "You are telling me this because you feel uncomfortable leaving me alone and you it also bothers you that, you can go home but I can't. Is that why you've been acting weird since this morning?" He takes a bite of his toast and took a sip of his coffee.

Larry blushes from embarrassment and nods.

Dick smiles softly and sighs. "Larry, you don't need to feel that way. I have accepted the truth that I can't go home. I can also take care of myself." Dick takes a napkin uses to wipe Larry's crumb covered mouth, Larry smiles brightly and giggles enjoying the attention. "You can go home anytime you want, I won't stop you. But you have to tell me when you or I will get worried and might break into the batcave to find you." Dick ruffles Larry's hair.

Larry narrows his eyes seriously. "I promise, Dick."

Dick smiles softly, looking a bit lonely and his voice was a bit pained. "Please come back to me as much as possible."

Larry swore truthfully to keep the promise. "I will return to you, Dick."

Dick smiled brightly, "Thank you, now, drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold."

Larry returns the smile, "Right!" He takes a big gulps of his chocolate drink.

Dick chuckles, "So how long will you be gone?"

* * *

**STAR CITY: 02:17 AM EST**

Speedy gazed down at the person surrounded by eighteen thugs and looked back up at his partner, Green Arrow. His mentor shook his head and signaled for him to just watch. Speedy nodded back uncertainly. He looked back down through the roof window and tightened his hand around his bow.

He didn't really understand why they were just watching. They had arrived here to bust up this gangs' heist, but Arrow had stopped him from going in. He guessed that Oliver just wanted to check out this guys' moves before they busted in. Plus, Speedy wasn't sure which side this guy was on.

If he was a hero, he certainly didn't look the part. He was dressed mostly in black with a long cape that was tattered and torn at the end. He had grey gloves that matched his gunmetal belt and had an X on his mask, chest, and hands. His mask had a big red X on it that hardly seemed suitable for something the good guys were supposed to wear. He was tall though not as tall as himself; he was closer to Aqua lad's height. He was muscular, but not overly so.

Speedy tensed as he saw one of the thugs lunge for the X guy. The X guy jumped over the thug, launched himself into another man and shot an X shaped weapon at a different thug. Speedy watched in awe and envy as he saw the X guy, who was probably no older than himself, take down the group with strength and agility he'd yet to obtain.

After ten minutes, all the thugs had been rendered immobile and not one had landed a hit on their attacker. The X kid brushed off some nonexistent dirt from his shoulder and suddenly disappeared.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on people and it's especially rude to not lend a helping hand to someone who's clearly outnumbered." Someone said in a metallic tone from a few feet away from him and Green Arrow.

He raised his bow up to attack the unknown assailant that hid himself in the nights' shadows, but paused as Green Arrow held up his hand. Frustrated for not knowing about what was happening, Speedy grunted as he lowered his bow a little. He narrowed his eyes as the unknown person revealed himself to be the X kid.

"Outnumbered yes, but not outmatched." Speedy heard Oliver say as he walked up to stand beside him. He straightened his shoulders and put away his bow. If this guy was stupid enough to take them both on, then it was his funeral.

"I had no idea that you could be so complementary Green Arrow. Your manners are much better than Batman's and since you have been polite to me, I'll return the favor. The name is Red X." The masked kid said as he held out his hand towards Speedy.

"Speedy right? I've heard you're good." Speedy gripped Red X's hand hard before he let go. He decided that even though Red X had questionable taste in clothes, he was a hero.

"So who's your mentor? Is it Black Canary? I heard she's been looking for a partner for a while now." Speedy said as he searched on the nearby rooftops for any sign of Oliver's love interest.

"I'm here on my own." Red X replied in a serious tone.

"Oh so you went solo tonight? That's cool." Speedy said as he shot a glance at Oliver. They had talked about him taking a solo mission every now and then, but Speedy hadn't got the chance yet.

"You misunderstand. I no longer have a mentor. He's gone." Red X said quietly and Speedy gave him a startled look. He missed Green Arrow's sharp and interested gaze as he was too concerned with Red X's reply.

"Do you mean he's… dead?" Speedy asked and Red X nodded.

"He was a good teacher." Red X said as he turned his head to look away from both archers.

"I'm sorry." Speedy said quietly. He subtly looked over at Oliver and wondered not for the first time, what he would do if he ever lost his guardian.

Oliver maybe a goofy pain in the ass most of the time, but he was still the most important person in his life. Speedy looked back at Red X and felt his respect for the young hero grow. It must have taken a lot of strength for him to put on the Red X costume and move forward after his mentors' death. Suddenly Oliver's communicator went off.

"What's wrong?" Speedy asked his mentor as he pulled out his bow.

"It's Count Vertigo. He's attacking the Star City National Bank." Green Arrow said as he turned towards Red X. "Would you like to come? It wouldn't hurt to have another pair of hands on this job."

Speedy stared at his mentor with shock and curiosity. Taking down a bunch of street goons was one thing, but Count Vertigo was in a completely different league. "I will of course lend a hand when asked, but you should be more discreet next time." Red X said. Oliver seem surprised for a second then he smirked and Speedy felt even more left out of the loop then earlier.

"Can we just go please!" He growled towards them both. Oliver nodded and started to head towards the national bank. Speedy stared at Red X for a second before they both turned to follow Oliver at the same pace.

"I already told you that I met Batman. Naturally he was and still is suspicious of me. He's in regular contact with Green Arrow and the other Justice League members. It only makes sense that Batman would tell the other heroes to be on the lookout for me. He probably asked them to keep tabs on me as well as find out any other information that they can." Red X said quietly to Speedy, making sure that Green Arrow couldn't hear him.

"I wasn't sure if Batman did ask the others to play recon until Green Arrow invited me along. A hero should never bring along a supposed rookie to take on a criminal of Vertigo's standards. He's doing this in hopes that he can find out more information on me." Red X finished. Speedy saw Oliver look back at them suspiciously and slowed his pace a little to ease drop better.

"Hey, Green Arrow may be many things, but subtle is not one of them." Speedy said as smirked towards Red X and even though he couldn't see it, Speedy was sure that the teen was smirking back at him.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? Favor and follow the story! Please COMMENT to encourage me and other writers to continue their story/ies!**

**Happy Halloween! Be Awsum! Stay Awsum!**


	9. Chapter 8 (Changing Channels)

**Domo! Peaps! **

**I had fun making this chapter! Hope you Peaps can guess the shows!**

**I'll make a special mention in the next chapter to the person who can name all the shows!**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**STAR CITY: May 29, 02:30 EST**

Red X stood next to Speedy a little behind Green Arrow as the older archer scanned the inside of the bank. Red X took another glance at Speedy, amazed at the differences this Speedy showed to the Speedy he used to know.

This Speedy was serious, tough, and hadn't checked out his appearance at all so far. While the other Speedy was serious and tough, he was by far the vainest hero Red X had ever met. He was also a bit of a jokester and too arrogant. He didn't know a lot about this Speedy, but he had a little doubt that he was not like his counterpart.

Red X was brought out of his musings as Green Arrow signaled for them to follow him. While Red X had established himself as a hero and not a sidekick, he would follow Green Arrows orders at the moment, if only because this was his first time fighting against Count Vertigo. He of course knew the mans' powers as he did with most of the more powerful villains, but it wouldn't hurt to go after Vertigo with some help. Plus, he was curious to see what this Speedy could do.

Silently, all three heroes jumped down into the darkened room, only for the lights to turn on and find themselves surrounded.

"Next time, I'll check to see if the room is safe." Red X heard Speedy grumble towards a sheepish Green Arrow.

"Hey, I couldn't tell if there was a trap down here, it's too dark." Green Arrow replied as he pulled out his bow.

"I have night vision." Red X said simply and got confused stares from both heroes. "Just so you know for next time." Red X said as he shrugged. He saw both archers smirk and he got into a ready stance.

"There won't be a next time, I'm afraid."

* * *

**Meanwhile in another Dimension**

_**With Larry**_

"Wahahahaha! Thank You! Thank YOu! Thank you! Soooooo much! Dad!" Larry bounces around.

"Your welcome." A dark figure with a deep voice replied.

"Dick, would love it!" Larry exclaimed as he waved a large cloth around himself.

Then suddenly a beeping sound was heard, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Bye Dad!" Larry waved as the dark figure left the room. "I wonder how the new Robin is doing with Batman and how the Teen Titans coping without Robin." He went to the TV and used the remote, changing the channels.

* * *

bzzzzt

_"Sanji! I'm hungry! What's for breakfast!"_

_"We only have sandwhiches."_

_"I like just a tea."_

_"Can you put cotton candy in the sandwhich?" _

_"Suuuuupeerrrrrrrrr!"_

_"Yohohohohoho! A sandwhich sounds nice!"_

_"What kind of sandwhich would you like, Momo-chan?"_

_"I would like to eat this food you call Sandwhich, degozaru! _

_"Ah, I'm hungry." _

_"I DON'T LIKE BREAD!"_

* * *

bzzt

_"You think you can defeat me! Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_"I don't think! I will defeat you!... GESUGATENSHO!"_

* * *

bzzzt

_"Subete no Shokuzai ni Kanshya wo Komete... ITADAKIMASU!"_

_"Um-meh! Komatsu, Your cooking is amazing as usual!"_

_"Heheheh. Your embarassing me, Toriko-san!"_

_"Oi! Don't get cocky, brat!" _

_"Hie! I.. I'm sorry! Z..Zebra-san!"_

_"Beautiful! This food is Beautiful like me!"_

_"Onii-chan Stop talking like that it's disgusting!"_

_"Kamatsu-san, thank you for the food."_

_"It was nothing, Coco-san! I have made lots for everyone so please eat till your hearts content!" _

* * *

bzzt

_"Doitsu! Doitsu! Nihon and I had lots fun! Giving Nihon a tour of my home was real fun!"_

_"That's great Italia... Nihon did yo-... Italia! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NIHON!"_

"_PASTAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

* * *

bzzt

_"It's called a TARDIS! T! A! R! D! I! S! Time And Relevant Dimension In Space."_

_"Alright and Who? exactly are you?"_

_"The Doctor!"_

_"Doctor Who?"_

* * *

bzzzt

_"Grrrrrrr"_

_"Um... Uncle John won't like this."_

_"Yeah, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris will ground me for life!"_

_"Oh, my king will be disappointed." _

_"My mom is going to freak if she found out what I'm doing!"_

_"This will show Ollie that I'm not a kid! Let's do this Robin!"_

_"We have no choice guys! Oh, man! Batman's gonna kill me! So not whelming!" _

* * *

bzzzt

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Geh, Kagome."_

_"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwarriiiii!"_

_"Duwah! Ah! Gah! Bwuh! Uh! Gyaah! Dugyaaaaah!_

_"Inuyasha, never learn does he?"_

_"I don't think so, Shippo."_

_"Sango, Shippo, I remember an old saying that you can't teach an old dog new tricks." _

_"But, Houshi-sama, in Inuyasha's it's more like you can teach old dog's new tricks but they can never learn from his mistakes." _

_"I agree will, Sango, on this."_

_"Your both right. Let's leave them for a while." _

_"Ah?" _

_"Ouch!"_

_"I guess Inuyasha is not the only one that doesn't lesson from their mistake. M__mh!"_

_"Wait, Sango!"_

_"Why are all the male adults in this team are idiots, Kirara?"_

_"?"_

_"You don't know too uh? I hope I won't grow up to be like them." _

* * *

bzzt

_"You Sir. Will recieve a great kicking on the butt!" _

_"You heard the girl! Roar!"_

_"Azmerath! Metrion! Zinthos!" _

_"Eat my sonic Blast! Titans Go! _

_"Nooooooooo! How can you defeat me! I am Mumbo Jumbo! The greatest magician in the world! Your don't even have your precious leader!" _

_"Booooyah! Sorry, Jumbo, but the Titans have a leader and that's me. Robin made me the next leader so keep in mind, we don't have Robin anymore but the Titans will continue to be heroes."_

* * *

"Found it! and now where is the new Robin." Larry uses his magic finger, changing the screen. The scene changes to a huge Manor with a big W sign at the gate. The scene changes again to place that looks like a cave but it wasn't just an ordinary cave, it was the BATCAVE.

"Come on, Tim, keep your body steady and use your whole body to put weight to your punches." Bruce Wayne instructs as he blocks a punch from the young child that was punching him.

"Yes, Sir!" Tim Drake does as the older man instructs him to do.

Again Bruce blocks the punch but nods. "Good."

"A-hem." An old man in a butler uniforms coughs, interrupting the two, the two stops to what they were doing. "Excuse me sirs, but dinner is ready."

"Thank you for telling us, Alfred." Bruce thanked the butler as the butler handed him and Tim a towel to dry off their sweat.

"Your welcome, Master Bruce." Alfred bows.

"Tim take a shower before you eat." Bruce instructs Tim as he walks toward the Bat-Computer.

"Alright, Bruce!" Tim runs off toward the elevator.

Bruce sat down on the chair and took out a picture. The picture of Dick Grayson when he was still young, a few months started as Robin, the Boy Wonder, Batman's sidekick. A few tears landed on the picture, mutters as he held the picture dearly, "Dick."

Alfred laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder comforting him. Bruce wiped his tear and looked up to the man, who raised him. "Thanks Alfred."

Alfred sadly smiled, "Anytime, Master Bruce... Shall we go upstairs and join Young Master Tim for dinner?" He gestures toward the elevator.

Bruce smiles, "Yeah, let's go."

"..."

Larry watches the screen, "Well, it looks like the Titans moved on and the new Robin is Tim Drake as it should be... Bruce... Bruce is trying to move on." Larry rolls around the floor thinking, then he suddenly stops. "I wonder how Dick is doing without me." Then he had an idea, "Why not change the channel to see how he is doing!" He picks up the remote, changing the channel again.

* * *

bzzt

_"Kagura, Shinpachi."_

_"Hm? What, Gin-san?"_

_"Yeah, Gin-chan? Did you accidently zipped your cock again, aru?"_

_"I DID NOT! AND YOU! YOUNG LADY SHOULDN'T BE Asking Something like that!" _

_"Gin-san, is right Kagura-chan, a girl shouldn't be asking something like that."_

_"What ever, Pa-chan."_

_"So Gin-san what do you want to say?" _

_"Well, I have a strange feeling that we are being watched."_

_"But Gin-chan, we are supposed to watched, aru! We are an anime characters, aru, in an anime show!"_

_"Well, I know that! I'm the main character of the story! The anime is named after me! GIN-tama!"_

_"AAAAAAAaaaAaaaaaah! Stop breaking the fourth wall Gin-san! Kagura-chan!" _

_"So what's the problem Gin-chan?" _

_"Well, I feel like someone that shouldn't be watching us is watching us." _

_"Ooooooooooh, How scary and creepy, aru."_

_"ENOUGH ALREADY! WE SHOU-"_

* * *

__bzzt

_"Yo Web-head! We are gonna head home!"_

_"Just go, already Bucket-Head!" _

_"I will see you tomorrow again, Spider-Man" _

_"I gotta study for math test tomorrow, bye spidey!"_

_"Bye, Spidey, good night." _

_"Good night, Guys!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Is it just me or is someone watching me? Kids remember when you feel like someone is watching you and you can't find the culprit go find a friend or an adult you trust. because the culprit might be a pedophile or a.."_

_"CRIMINAL!" _

_"Or a Lunatic! Deadpool! Were you the one that was watching me!" _

_"Bwahahahaha! You wish! Sorry it wasn't me! I was just looking for a friend and I found my friend watching you, so I came over." _

_"Ok... So your friend is watching me."_

_"Yup! Hey! Larry! How ya doin!"_

_"Ok... I'm gonna go now." _

_"Wait you can't just leave! I haven't introduced you two to each other! Wait Spidey! Spidey! Wait! AH! Bye Larry! Wait Spider-Man! Youuuuhooooo! Spidey!_

* * *

bzzzt

_"Sebas-chan! You look delicious as always!" _

_"Grell Sutcliff, you are a disgusting vermin as always." _

_"Aaaaaah~ your cold response make my heart burn more for you!" _

_"Sebastian! I order you to get rid of the disgusting Shinigami!"_

_"Yes, My Lord" _

_"Ah! Wait! Sebas-chan! N-not the Face! Not The Face! NOT THE FACE! AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah~! Aaaah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah!" _

_"Grell Sutcliff, What are you doing leaving work!"_

_"Ah! Will! Will, you came for me! Dowaaaaah!"_

_"You are to return with me and you will me on probation and also your work will be increased by 10 times more."_

_"NNOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _

* * *

bzzzt

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Ron!"_

_"Keep running, Harry!"_

_"Confringo!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Hermione!_

_"Expelliarmus!" _

_"Harry Potter!"_

_"Voldemort!" _

_"Crucio!"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Confringo!"_

* * *

bzzt

_"GAaaaaooooooo!"_

_"Uwaaaaaah!"_

_"So how was my roar? Not bad right!"_

_"It was great, Grizzly-kun."_

_"It was so loud! I even fell off my chair and lost some feathers. What do you think Sasako-san."_

_"It was shocking! That's for sure! What about you, Panda-kun."_

_"Wild!" _

_"I want to try."_

_"Oh, you think you can best me, Shirokuma?" _

_"Well, let's see."_

_"Waaah! You can do it! Shirokuma-kun! Because I sure can't! I rather eat bamboo leaves."_

_"Panda-kun, I don't know if you are being pessimistic or just being lazy... Shirokuma-kun you can do it!"_

_"You will do great, Shirokuma-san."_

_"Thank you, Panda-kun, Penguin-san, Sasako-san." _

_"Come on! Shirokuma try best me!"_

_"Ok here I go... G-"_

* * *

bzzt

_Silently, all three heroes jumped down into the darkened room, only for the lights to turn on and find themselves surrounded._

_"Next time, I'll check to see if the room is safe." Red X heard Speedy grumble towards a sheepish Green Arrow._

_"Hey, I couldn't tell if there was a trap down here, it's too dark." Green Arrow replied as he pulled out his bow._

_"I have night vision." Red X said simply and got confused stares from both heroes. "Just so you know for next time." Red X said as he shrugged. He saw both archers smirk and he got into a ready stance._

_"There won't be a next time, I'm afraid."_

* * *

"Looks like I found him! Yeay! I how Dick will be ok... I should be cheering for him! RED RED GO RED-X! DICK DICK DICK-GRAYSON! GO GO GO-REDX!" Larry looks down at the cloth he was holding, "I hope Dick will like this new addition to his costume!"

* * *

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed It! Try Naming the Shows! Good Luck! **

**Don't forget to Comment and favor the story! **

**Till Next Time! Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	10. Chapter 9 (Red and Arrows)

**Chapter 9 (Red and Arrows)**

**DOMO! DUDES!**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I had a problem with my wifi, so I didn't have any internet connection.**

**Hope you will for give me with these new chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"There won't be a next time, I'm afraid." They heard someone, no doubt Count Vertigo, say from just beyond the lights reach. "It's always a pleasure to see you again Green Arrow, Speedy, but I'm sorry to say I don't know your new friend." The Count said as he stepped into the light along with his group of thugs.

"The name is Red X." He replied as he counted the amount of grunts.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. A new young hero who appeared only about a week ago. You've already fought Sportsmaster and the Mad Hatter. I hear Sportsmaster has been most eager for a rematch." Count Vertigo said as his hired help of thirty-two started to surround the three heroes.

Red X shot a look towards the archers and tightened his fist in warning that he was about to attack. They gave subtly nods and he turned his attention back to Count Vertigo.

"After tonight, I'll get to add your defeat to my growing list of achievements." He said as he teleported in front of Count Vertigo and launched a sidekick at him. He knocked Vertigo deeper into the shadows and looked back to see how Green Arrow and Speedy were fairing. The thugs had swarmed onto them, but he could see that the archers were quickly disabling their foes. He launched himself into the shadows to find Vertigo.

Red X turned on his night vision and saw the man just starting to get off the floor. Red X smiled as he heard Vertigo's irregular breathing, the man couldn't take a hit. That usually meant that he couldn't dish out one either. He would only have to watch out for Vertigo's special power in this fight.

He activated his cloaking device to limit Vertigo's sight even more and stalked his enemy, waiting for the fear of the unknown to build and make his opponent uneasy. It was a basic technique that Batman had taught. As he hid in the shadows, the fear of his enemies would grow and they would be more likely to make a mistake.

He frowned as he saw the opposite affect happen on Vertigo. Instead of his breath intake increasing, it slowed down and he seemed to calm. Red X felt like smacking himself upside the head for thinking that Vertigo was like any other punk. They were certainly not like the criminals he Red X used to fight when he'd been a Titan. Vertigo had obviously figured out his strategy. That didn't mean that Vertigo's eye sight had improved at all though.

"A wise move to push me into the shadows like this, but you should have made sure that you were the only one who would gain an advantage in the darkness." Vertigo said as he stared in the opposite direction of Red X and put something over his eyes.

Red X narrowed his eyes in anger and suspicion. He should have kept attacking Vertigo instead of trying to scare him. Now Red X could see that Vertigo had put some sort of tech-goggles over his eyes. Deciding to rectify his mistake, Red X charged towards Vertigo as the man turned to face him.

Suddenly Red X was slammed with extreme imbalance and nausea. His sense of direction was so thrown off course he didn't know which way was up or down and his head started to ache so much he thought it might explode. He struggled to look up and found Vertigo standing over him.

"How?" He grunted as he tried to stand back up onto his feet, though he couldn't remember falling to his knees. How had Vertigo seen through his cloaking device?

"Simple. You assumed that I could only see in night vision like you. These are Thermal imaging goggles; I could easily see your approach because of your body heat." Vertigo said as he kept up his attack on Red X.

"I have to say, you're definitely full of surprises Red X. Teleportation and Invisibility along with whatever tricks you have up your sleeve makes you a dangerous adversary. It would be best if I finish you off now." Vertigo said as he increased the strength of his attack.

"You… f-forgot t-that I… d-didn't come h-here alone." Red X said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Count Vertigo said as he turned to search for an attacker that wasn't there. As quickly as he could, Red X grabbed Vertigo's ankle and activated his electric X, sending volts of red electricity racing through Vertigo's body.

Vertigo screamed for a few seconds before he promptly passed out and crashed into the ground with steam rising up from his still twitching body. Red X laid still for a moment as he tried to regain his bearings. After he was sure he wouldn't throw up, he shakily climbed to his feet and went to check on Vertigo.

The spasms were starting to stop and his breathing was regular, if a little heavy, but Vertigo should be fine. Red X tore off the metal Thermal goggles Vertigo had been wearing and quickly dropped them as he felt heat burn through his gloves. He stared at Count Vertigo's face and saw red blistering burn marks surround the mans' eyes.

Red X grimaced as he stared at the markings that would no doubt leave very ugly scars on Count Vertigo's face. While he felt little pity towards the man who had just tried to turn his brains into mush, Red X knew that Vertigo would never let this go. No criminal would.

Sluggishly, Red X tied up Vertigo and slowly dragged the man back to where he and the archers had come in. He paused as he saw Speedy and Green Arrow finish the remaining thugs and used the time to regain his strength. Vertigo's attack had done a lot more damage then he'd originally thought.

Once Speedy and Arrow finished up the thugs, Red X straightened his posture and tossed Vertigo at Green Arrow's feet. He walked into the light as both archers looked from him to Vertigo in surprise.

"You beat him on your own?" Speedy asked in disbelief, not even he would have been able to take down Vertigo on his own merit. Green Arrow shot Red X a searching look and X met his gaze without blinking.

"I fought him. I doubt I could have defeated him if I was here by myself though." Red X said as he casually leaned up against a nearby crate.

The truth was that throwing Vertigo had taken up what little strength he'd regained and he needed to lean against something or else he'd fall over. He was telling the truth though. Had he come here alone, he wouldn't have been able to trick Count Vertigo to look away and give him the split second he needed to win.

Green Arrow went to check out Vertigo and sucked in his breath as he saw the burn marks that marred Vertigo's face. He looked back up at Red X and glared.

"What the Hell did you do to him kid." Arrow growled and Speedy approached to see what was wrong. The younger hero grimaced as he saw Vertigo's face and also turned to glare at Red X. Red X shrugged before answering.

"What I had to." He knew that he sounded heartless, but he'd really had no other choice. Vertigo had caused him so much pain that he hadn't been able to regulate how much electricity he sent out. It had been a desperate move and it had saved his life.

"Speedy, I'm taking Vertigo to the hospital. Round up these guys and wait for the police to arrive." Arrow said as he carefully picked up Vertigo and turned towards Red X. "As for you, get the Hell out of my city." Arrow growled before he took to the roof tops.

Red X didn't respond as he was too focused on trying to keep his balance. Once Green Arrow was gone, Speedy quickly advanced upon Red X.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, huh? A hero doesn't ever do that to a person, no matter how evil he may be!" Speedy shouted as he pushed Red X up against the crate he'd been leaning against. Red X didn't say anything as he focused on keeping his mouth closed so he would not throw up. Speedy released him in disgust and Red X fell to the ground as he felt his vision tilt.

He gagged and forced his stomach to settle as he clutched his head in pain. He slowly became aware that he was making small moans of pain as the stabbing ache in his head escalated.

Speedy stared down in shock and worry as he saw the young hero collapse in agony. He quickly bent down and gently rubbed his back. He knew what Red X was suffering from, having experienced the effects of Vertigo's power for himself on more than one occasion, but he'd only seen it this bad once before. Vertigo had used almost all of his power on Green Arrow and he'd ended up in a similar state.

Vertigo had almost killed Green Arrow that time and it looked like he tried to do the same thing to Red X.

After ten minutes the pain started to fade a little and Red X tried to gather what little pride he had left. He always hated looking weak in front of others, it was why he pushed himself so hard and yet, he'd couldn't stay strong in front of Speedy. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested his back against the crate as he panted heavily, eyes closed. He didn't need to open them to know that Speedy was still there, no doubt looking at him with concern.

"He'd gotten me, held me down with his power and I have little doubt that he was trying to kill me. My only chance was to distract him by saying that you two were sneaking up behind him. I grabbed his foot and unleashed a surge of electricity into him." Red X paused to catch his breath as another dizzy spell hit him. The nausea came back with vengeance and it took all of his willpower to not throw-up at that moment.

"I didn't have time to measure how much strength to use. I was too heavily damaged to move away from him and my distraction would only by me a second or two. I hadn't meant to hurt him so badly, but it was the only way that I could save myself." Red X said and after a few more minutes he summoned up enough strength to stand up and finally looked at Speedy.

He didn't see hatred in the young heroes eyes only understanding and concern. Red X released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was good to know that he hadn't blown his chances of starting a friendship with this Speedy. He didn't like the idea of being ostracized by the rest of the hero community and to be honest, his time in this new dimension had been very lonely.

"Are you going to be okay?" Speedy asked bringing Red X out of his musings.

"I should be once I get some rest." He said as he moved to help Speedy tie up the crooks. Speedy grabbed his shoulder and Red X paused.

"Then that's what you should do. I can take care of these guys and I'll talk to Green Arrow when he gets back. You go and get some rest." Speedy said and Red X nodded his head in thanks. Just before Red X disappeared Speedy turned to him.

"Don't worry about what Arrow said, you're welcome here anytime." X nodded again and teleported to his bike where he drove to the abandoned factory outside of Star City that was used as a temporary hideout to hide is hero activity. He quickly changed his clothes and teleported to the hotel he was stay. Once he reach the bed he collapsed on it and went to sleep.

**(In another Dimension)**

**With Larry**

Larry watched the TV in horror, "Oh No! Poor Dick! This is all My Fault! If...If.. I hadn't left. Dick! Dick, wouldn't be in this mess." He cries in grief, "What should I do!?"

"You should go to him." A voice interrupted. Larry looked behind him, Larry looked horrible, he had mucus dripping from his nose and anime tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Dad?" Larry asked the dark figure in the shadow. The dark figure patted his head. "He needs you, go to him." The figure answers with a strong but rough voice.

Larry wiped his face and showed a determined face, "Your right! Bye Dad! I'll see you later!" Larry uses his magic finger making the TV scene glow up with the show glow his magic finger had. Larry looked back at his father, his father nodded and handed him a box with his present to Dick inside. Larry took the box and smiled then he jumped into the TV and disappear.

The dark figure looked out the window, "I wish you both luck, Dick Grayson, Kcid Nosyarg." The figure walked back into the shadow, disappearing from sight.


	11. Chapter 10 (Auction)

**DOMO DUDES!**  
**SOO SORRY! For not updating any chapters.**  
**I had no wifi so I didnt have any internet connection and I couldnt update anything. **  
**I decided to make it up to you guys, I posted 2 new chapters! Enjoy!**  
**Till next chapter Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION: 00:58 EST**

Red X grunted in pain as pushed himself off of the hard cold floor. He looked around the small room he was in and realized that he had no idea as to where he was.

He looked down at his ankle and found a thick metal cuff that gave off a quiet buzzing sound, meaning that the cuff was electric. He found that none of his gadgets had been disabled nor had anyone attempted to remove his mask. He could use his powers to try to escape, but he had little doubt that any hostile actions would be greeted withan unknown voltage of electricity.

He stood up to examine the room he was locked in and he tried to find a door, but couldn't, this could mean that one of the small walls themselves was the door. He found a small bed placed against the wall and a camera in the right corner of his cell.

He had been captured. He sat down on his bed and took the meditative stance Raven had taught him long ago.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He said calmly and repeated the chant until his mind had calmed and he was able to focus his thoughts. He tried to think about the last thing he did before waking up in this cell.

He had been trying to hunt down clues for the heroes who had recently gone missing, Kid Flash and Aqualad. He had been out searching through Gotham when Batman had found him…

…It had only been a week since his fight with the archers against Count Vertigo and besides the occasional headache, Red X felt like himself again. Speedy had tried to get into contact with him to see if he was okay and RedX had decided to give him the access code to his comlink. He had asked Speedy to share the code with Robin and Kid Flash, but with no one else. He did not want Batman calling just so that he could be interrogated.

Red X stood mounted on a gargoyle that over looked Gotham City. It was his second night searching for the missing sidekicks. He'd gotten the call last night from Speed and Robin.

Their friends had disappeared the day before and their mentors had asked them if they knew where Kid Flash and Aqualad could have gone. Robin and Speedy had been forbidden to go out and search for them by their mentors, for fear that who ever had captured the two sidekicks was going after all young heroes.

They had given him all the information their mentors had discovered and asked for his help. He'd of course agreed and had begun his search. Thanks to Batman, the League and himself, now knew that Kid Flash and Aqualad were some where in Gotham.

"What are you doing here?" Red X heardthe gruff voice of his once mentor asked from behind him. Red X turned tolook at him and spotted Batman subtly reaching for a Batarang.

"If you must know, I'm looking for the missing sidekicks." He said in a steely tone. He was not in the mood to be hounded by the Dark Knight. Batman glared at him before he moved to stand beside him. Red X continued to watch his mentor as the man approached. You always had to be on your guard when around Batman.

"How did you find out about Kid Flash and Aqualad?" Batman asked and Red X returned most of his attention to the city down below.

"You're the world's greatest detective, figure it out." Red X said in a bored voice. He noticed Batman's clenched fists, but he wouldn't make anything easier for the man. Batman was just another hero here, one who didn't trust Red X. Nobody really trusted him, except for maybe Speedy and Robin.

"We've come up with a plan, but we need your help." Batman said and Red X turned to look at him with suspicion, his mind already drawing up the basics for Batman's plan.

"You know that who ever captured Kid Flash and Aqualad is going after young heroes, yet none of you want to risk losing Speedy or Robin." Red X said and almost smirked when Batman let a slight look of surprise show through his stoniness. "The League wants to use me." He said stoically and Batman simply nodded.

That's what he liked about being Red X the most; no one sugar coated anything for him. As an outsider no one felt any need to shelter and protect him. It was almost like he was on equal footing with Batman, but he wasn't fooled. His once mentor was only here because they had no other options, not because he was a friend to the heroes.

Green Arrow had quickly told the hero society about his fight with Count Vertigo. Some had taken it as a sign that he wasn't fit to be a hero while others just thought that it had been a rookie's mistake. One thing was unanimous in the hero community; he was seemingly inexperienced and young.

At least the villain community was taking him seriously. Word had quickly spread that he was responsible for Vertigo's new scars and he'd been placed onto the same level of fierceness as the Dark Knight. He had never gotten this much respect when he had simply been known as Robin the Boy Wonder.

"Will you do it?" Batman asked as he held out a tracking device. Red X nodded and he placed the device on the inside of his left glove to hide it from view. Batman nodded his head in thanks and Red X knew that was the only show of appreciation he was going to get. Hopefully the League would warm up to him if he helped save two of their own…

Red X stared at the wall in front of him as his memory finally came back to him. He had been attack not even a few hours later and while he could have easily of beaten the thugs who had come after him, he'd let himself be captured.

He discreetly activated the locating device that was still under his glove and waited for what would happen next.

**WATCHTOWER: 01:10 EST**

Oliver Queen impatiently tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair. Batman had already given his tracking device to Red X and all they could do now was wait. He hated the idea of getting help from Red X. That kid was not fit to be a hero, he didn't care what Roy said.

"I still don't like this." Oliver said out loud to the others in the room. Wonder Woman shot him a look of agreement, but stayed silent. Flash hadn't moved at all during the meeting and Aquaman was just as silent. Superman stood off to the side looking out through the window and down at the Earth while Batman manned the computer, waiting for Red X to activate the tracking device.

"Fortunately, you don't have to like it in order for the plan to work." Batman growled from his seat and Oliver glared at him. He and Batman had been having fights constantly about Red X, for some reason Batman was on the kid's side.

"Why are you defending him? I told you what he did to Vertigo." Oliver asked, searching for a fight.

"Because Robin told me what really happened. You should listen to your partner more Queen." Batman said never looking away from the computer screen. Oliver was about to shout something back when Superman interrupted him.

"What do you mean Batman?" Superman asked and Oliver noticed that the rest of the room was listening to the cape crusader. Oliver bit his tongue and silently paid attention to what Batman was going to say. In all honesty, he hadn't really listened to Roy's explanation about Red X.

"From what Robin told me, Vertigo had tried to kill Red X during their fight. Vertigo had unleashed his full power on Red X and he'd only done what he had too to save his life. He was apparently under too much pain to regulate how much electricity touse which resulted in the scars Vertigo received. He's lucky he isn't dead." Batman said to the rest of the room.

Green Arrow felt some what torn. On the one hand he still believed that the kid was a danger to himself and to those around him, but on the other hand he hadn't realized how close the kid came to almost dying at Vertigo's hands.

Flash grimaced at that, imagining Wally in Red X's position and felt his stomach churning at the thought of his nephew coming that close to death. Fortunately there had been no such situation in the in the two years that Wally had been working with him as Kid Flash… until now. Flash didn't care what Ollie said, if Red X helped saved Wally he'd never doubt the kid's right to be a hero. He already prove that he is one, when they fought crime together when RedX and X-mite visited his city

Wonder Woman furrowed her eyebrows in concern and shot Green Arrow a heated look, the man seemed to not notice. She was against the children in general at being in the hero business, but she respected her friends' decisions. Now though, one of those children, one who had no mentor, had apparently come close to death. Hera help that young man.

Aquaman closed his eyes and sighed as he reflected upon Batman's words. His heart went out to the lone warrior, a boy on the cusp of manhood. What concerned him the most though was the boy's lack of a mentor. For a brief second he imagined Kaldur in that position, alone with no friend in sight and hanging over that lost Kaldur was the dark shadow of his Father.

"I have experienced those situations more than once. The only thing you can do is brush yourself off and try harder next time." Batman said breaking the permeating silence that had fallen upon the room and the others out of their thoughts concerning Red X.

"Well if he really wasn't at fault, then why did he not say so?'" Diana asked and the others nodded their head in agreement

"Because he didn't want to offer any excuses for himself. Saying that he'd been close to death wouldn't make up for the fact that he has still scarred Vertigo. He doesn't want anyone to think that he's okay with the way that things had happened. His silence allows you to judge him with out confliction." Batman answered, easily able to understand Red X's decision.

"But we also judged him with out all the facts too." Superman said as he looked out into space. He found himself feeling sorry for the young hero. To be on your own and feel like the whole League was shunning him must have been tough. Now they had the nerve to go up to him and ask for a favor, to put himself in danger in order to save their own. They had really messed things up this time.

"Well he's alright in my books. Anyone who's willing to risk their own neck for Wally is." Flash said in a serious tone that he rarely used and Aquaman nodded his head in agreement. Anyone who saved Kaldur earned his thanks and respect.

A sudden loud beeping rang through out the room and everyone looked toBatman who was furiously typing away on the computer.

"It's Red X, he's activated the tracking device. It looks like they're by the Gotham harbor, but I can't get an exact fix. There's too much blocking the signal." He said and the others in the room smiled. They didn't have an exact location, but it wouldn't take them long to find the young heroes now.

**GOTHAM HARBOR: 02:02 EST**

Red X opened his eyes and stopped his meditation when he heard the sound of his door opening. He looked at the thugs who were approaching him and he resisted the urge to just knock the mout and find Kid Flash and Aqualad on his own.

"Careful Red X, you try anything and you'll become a human sized bug zapper." One of the thugs said and Red X nodded his head in understanding. He got up with the thugs and followed them through the dark hallways.

He memorized the paths they were taking until he found himself being pushed into another room that was just like his last one. He waited and listened to the sound that was being made from just beyond his door. It sounded like people, they murmured to each other and Red X figured that there was a decent amount of them out there.

When the doors opened he was greeted to silence and he stepped into the lager room that was shaped like a miniature coliseum. He was in the ring and the observers in the stands stared down at him.

As his eyes adjusted to the light in the arena he saw that the crowd was not filled with your everyday common folk, but with villains. Most were petty grunts and gangsters, but Red X spotted several higher ranking criminals throughout the crowd. He saw men affiliated to Two-Face, Penguin, Luthor, Kobra, and Red X was sure he heard the infamous laughter of the Joker coming from somewhere in the stadium.

His attention moved to the two other doors that opened and he spotted a group of ten thugs move out of both doors. Again his attention was changed as a man in a green suit covered with black question marks took his place on a platform that hovered over the arena. The Riddler looked just like he had in his own world and Red X focused on what the puzzle loving villain was about to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the first annual Heroes for Auction. We've got three heroes here tonight and they're all dying to show off their skills. Our first item for the night is a new hero, but he's already causing quite a bit of trouble." The Riddler called out to the silent crowd.

Red X listened and watched in silence as the thugs slowly advanced towards him. So he was going to have to fight for the enjoyment of the worst society had to offer and then be auctioned off to the highest bidder? If he didn't fight he had no doubt that he would be electrocuted, plus every minute he spent fighting was another minute Kid Flash and Aqualad didn't have too.

"Riddle me this younghero, when it comes to pirates, what symbol marks the spot for their buried treasure?" He asked and Red X smiled underneath his mask.

Red X traced his X mark on his chest as he answered, "A Red X." He stated calmly and his metallic voice could be heard through out the stadium, causing some villains to look at him with more interest than others.

The thugs charged at him and stood absolutely still as they continued to get closer, his body slowly tensing up in preparation for the approaching fight. One thug broke ahead of the group and swung at Red X. At the last possible second, he dodged the punch that had been thrown at him and he kneed the attacker in the gut, sending him flying back into the advancing group.

A few men fell over from being hit by the body that had been launched at them, but most had been able to dodge and continued their attack. Red X dodged and weaved through their attacks before he did a quick counterstrike and incapacitated each one. Once the last thug hit the ground Red X turned to look up at a pleased looking Riddler.

"Next." He said simply and the smirk on the Riddler's face vanished. He could hear the boisterous laughter of the Joker from above as well as a murmur of impressed voices. Well, he had wanted to build his reputation, what better way than to fight in front of the most influential criminals in the world.

"Speaking about pirates, what was the one creature that Captain Hook feared the most?" The Riddler called gleefully from above and Red X hid his surprise before he looked up at the Riddler and answered him.

"A Killer Croc." He said and the Riddle smiled down at him.

"Correct." He answered and he pressed a button on his question mark cane. Red X heard the sound of rushing water and he looked back at the door he had come through. As tons of water poured through he spotted the scaly back of his opponent come in with the rushing water.

The water had reached up to his waist as he searched the room for any sign of his opponent. He looked back in front of him just in time to see Killer Croc rise out of the water and lunge at him. Red X did a back flip to avoid being caught in a death roll.

"Come at me boy. I look forward to feasting on your flesh!" Croc shouted as he charged again. Croc still looked as monstrous and terrifying as he always had. Killer Croc towered over him standing at nine feet; his large muscles bulged and flexed with every movement. The dark green scales glowed brightly for a second before the lights above the arena turned off and X activated his night vision.

Croc dove under the water and Red X cursed, his night vision could only see what little light the water reflected, not into it. He didn't jump as he felt something brush up against his leg. He'd known Croc long enough to know that he enjoyed playing with his prey and jumping would only please the lizard.

Red X suddenly felt Croc's powerful tail wrap around his left foot and was pulled into the dark water. He tried to look around him, but he could see nothing. He gasped as he felt claws or teeth dig into his right forearm and he was glad he'd put a breathing apparatus into his mask. X brought out his X wrist blade and stabbed it into the flesh of his enemy. He heard Croc yell as he was released and he quickly stood back up in the water that now reached his shoulders.

"You've got more fight to you than I'd originally thought, prey." Croc growled as he surfaced and Red X could see blood pouring over his face from the cut in his forehead. It had been close. Had his blade been a few inches lower, he might have killed the reptile. Croc charged at him yet again, but his time he attacked while above the water.

Red X brought out his Bo staff to counter Croc's attacks and to help him maneuver better in the still rising water. As Red X continued to avoid his attacker he devised a plan of attack.

Neither of his constrictive nor adhesive weapons would be able to hold Croc. There was a limit to their strength and he doubted they would hold Croc for long. With all this water toact as a conduit his electric X could easily knock Croc out of commission, but then he would also be knocked out. He had to find some way to electrify the water without hurting himself.

Croc lunged at him and he used his teleportation to appear above Croc. He hit Croc's back with his electric X and the reptile cried out in pain before he threw Red X off his back. Red X flew several feet away from his enemy towards the arena wall. Thinking quickly Red X created a large constrictive X that stabbed itself into the wall. He flipped, landed on the X, and turned to see a recovering Croc.

"Is that the best you can do?" Croc shouted as he dove into the water and raced towards Red X.

Red X smiled for a second before he shot several electric X's into the water. Croc screamed and thrashed in pain as the dark water suddenly turned a bright glowing red from the electricity, illuminating the room. After twenty seconds the flow of voltage stopped and only darkness was left after the red light faded from the water.

The Riddler ordered for the water to be drained from the arena and the villains muttered excitedly as they waited to see what had happened. It took a minute for the lights to be turned on and to reveal Red X standing on top of an unconscious and bleeding Killer Croc.

"Next." He called out and smirked at the stunned crowd.'


	12. Chapter 11 Omake

**Domo! Dudes!**

**I felt guilt for not updating for a while...**

**So made this random Omake! and the real chapter in the next.**

**P.S. Me B-day is on Wed.**

**I'm turning 18! Happy Birthday toooo Me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Meanwhile Red X fighting in the auction.**  
**With Larry**

A small green glowing portal appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a garden.  
Two men was having small conversations and tea, they were enjoying until a small green glowing light appeared out nowhere. They continue to watch it, then suddenly, a small figure came flying through it and the portal quickly closed behind it. The small figure crashed into a fountain. With a splash, the small figure revealed to be a child.

The child crawled out of the fountain and looked around, scanning the area. The child's eyes met the two older men watching him.

The two men looked almost identical, if it weren't for their eye and hair color and clothes being different, they would most likely to be mistaken as twins. They both have Japanese features, but one wore a very old Japanese traditional formal attire and the other wore modern clothes, jeans and t-shirts.

The small child soaking wet, but it didn't bother him, he walked up to the two men. "Hi my name is Larry!" He enthusiastically introduced himself.

The two men look a glance at each other then they made a identical grin and looked back at the young child in front of them. "Hello, young one, I am Asari." The man with the Japanese attire answered. "Name's Yamamoto Takeshi!" The man with modern clothes answered.

Asari asked, "Would you like to join us for a morning tea?"

Larry 's stomach rumbled from hunger. "Yes, Thank you!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Looks like the little guy is hungery." He pulls a chair for the child.

Larry climbs and sits on the chair that was offered. Asari placed a plate of cookies in front of him and pour tea that would go with the cookies, "Thank you."

Asari chuckled, "Your welcome, young one."

Yamamoto smiled, "So where did you come from, little guy? "

Larry took a bite of the cookie and answered, "From another dimension, I'm a dimension traveler."

Asari asked "A dimension traveler?"

Larry took a sip of the tea and nodded, "Yupe! I travel through different dimension."

Yamamoto nodded, "So you came here to sight-see?"

Larry shrinked down in disappointment. "No, I was trying to get back to the dimension where my big brother is, but I ended up here instead."

Asari patted Larry's back, "Not worry little one, you'll definetly be able to get back to you older brother if you continue your travel through dimensions."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement as he ruffles Larry's hair, "Asari-san is right! Don't give up! Little guy!"

Larry smiled happily from the advice, "Your right!" he gasps, "I should get going if I want to see Big Brother sooner!"

Yamamoto smiled "That's the spirit!"

Asari made a identical smile, "Not before you finish your tea and cookies, young one."

Larry enthusiastically ate his cookies and drank his tea. After he ate and drank, he hopped off his seat and pointed at the fountain, then looked back at the two older men, "I guess this is a good bye."

Yamamoto smiled, "Come visit us again, little guy."

Asari gave Larry a handkerchief full of cookies, "Be careful on your journey and keep safe."

Larry nodded, "I will!" he made the finger that was pointing glow green and shoots a beam, making a portal. He rans toward and flies through. "I will definetly come visit again, " Larry waves back at the two kind men.

Yamamoto and Asari both had a identical grin and waved in a sync.


	13. Chapter 12 Battle Auction

**Domo! Dudes!**

**Here is the real chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**GOTHAM HARBOR: 02:26 EST**

As the stadium continued in its' silence, Red X found it increasingly hard to ignore the state of his body. His previous bout left him panting and tired, though he tried to hide it by taking in shallow breaths.

His body was starting to feel strained, sore, and exhausted, but more importantly he was still bleeding from wound. Red X shot a glance at it and saw that Croc had torn through his suit leaving a large gash on his forearm that was bleeding rather heavily. If he didn't get the chance to patch himself up soon he would pass out from blood loss.

"How about we take a closer look at the fight while our little hero here takes care of his injuries." The Riddler said condescendingly as he pressed another button on his cane and the lights in the stadium dimmed a little as a large TV box, much like the ones in a basketball game, turned on just above the stadium.

Red X ignored the TV as six people entered into the ring. Five of them moved to take care of Croc and the sixth one came over to him with a first aid kid. Red X took only the gauze and inspected it to make sure that it hadn't been soaked in poison or something worse. Once the gauze passed his inspection, he nodded his head in thanks to the grunt and after he dressed his injury, he turned his attention to the screens hanging overhead.

There had apparently been thermal imaging and night vision cameras placed throughout the stadium ring, both under and above the water. Red X watched impassively with his arms crossed over his chest and took the chance to rest a little. He didn't know who would be sent out next, but they would be more of a challenge than Croc.

"Let's see how Red X did compared to our other items." The Riddler said and Red X shot a surprised look at the TV screens that hung above him. The screen was split in two down the middle. On the left side of the screen was Kid Flash as he entered the arena and on the right was Aqualad who did the same thing.

Red X watched in apprehensionas he witnessed both heroes go through the same trials that he had. When had the other two done these challenges? Hours after they had been captured? Just before he had been captured or while he had still been waiting in his cell?

* * *

**KID FLASH**

_I entered into the arena, by the looks of it, I'm the gladiator and... _Kid Flash looked around and grimanced. _And_ the audience are the villains_. _On the other side of the arena a solid steel gate opens, revealing a group of thugs. And here comes the lions._ Lets kick some lion butts_!

As soon as Kid Flash finished his thoughts, the thugs charged toward him ready to beat him up. The first thug threw a punch, but Kid Flash dodged and punched back in the face. The thug flew back, knocking into few others.

Kid Flash sped around the thugs, humiliating them. He stook out a leg making one of the thug trip and crush into the ground. Kid Flash also smacked few thugs on the head and kicks them on their butt.

After awhile of fooling around with the thugs, Kid Flash started to knock out the thugs one by one. He slammed few against the wall, other he punched or kicked them in face or stomache. Quickly there was only one last thug remained. Kid Flash sped up toward the thug, head on, he punched a few hits on the face then the stomache. With one last force, Kid Flash kicked the thug, making him crash into the other fallen thugs.

With that Kid Flash won. _Yes!_ _Who's the man? I am!_Then he looked up. _And there is my way to escape. _Kid Flash used his speed to run up the wall to escape, but was electricuted as a result, making him fall back into the arena.

Kid Flash slowly got up as he grunt and moaned in pain. _Bad idea! Bad idea! Pain! Pain! Not my best idea._ His costume was crisp and tattered. He looked so exhausted and need of a rest.

The steel gate opens and another group enters, retrieving the beatened thugs. A person with a first-aid jogs toward the electrified hero. They took care of the burnt skin and bruised wounds. The group quickly went back after taking care of their tasks, leaving Kid Flash in the arena_. Your leaving me behind! Take me with you! God! I want to escape this place._

Water slowly enters the arena. Kid Flash looks at the water in confusion. _What's going on?_ _Water_? A sound of pitter-patter was hear behind the hero. Kid Flash turns around to see a mutated crocodile. _Holy Batman! It's Killer Croc! _

Killer Croc growls at the young speeder. As soon as Kid Flash took a step back from the intimidating villain, Killer Croc roared and jumps towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash screams in surpised and jumps out of the way.

"Oh My Over Grown Lizard!" Kid Flash pants from the shock and looks back at Killer Croc. He pinch his nose and fans the air, "P-eeew, You Over Grown Lizard! Two Word! BREATH MINTS!" The joke caused the audience to laugh but caused Killer Croc to turn red from anger and his growl got louder and more intimidating. _Oh shit, I'm doomed for sure. Why did I do that? Why. Did. I. Do. That. Just why? What am I doing with my life? _

Killer Croc opened his dangerous jaws and jumps towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash tried to move away but his reaction was slowed by the rising water and from the electricity incident, but he barely dodged Killer Croc. Kid Flash counters, he kicks the left side of the Croc and upper-cut the crocodile jaws.

Kid Flash continues his counter-attacks, speeding around Killer Croc. Killer Croc tries to get a chump on the young speedster but snaps nothing. Once the water rised up the waist, Kid Flash no longer was able to speed around the villain, giving Killer Croc the upper hand. _Oh shit! I hate water! Especially if there is no hot babes. _

Killer Croc smirks, making Kid Flash panic and laughs nervously. Killer Croc swiftly moves through the water and once again opens his jaws, snaps toward the young hero. Kid Flash shield his body with his arms from instict and barely dodges but his arms earns a huge gash on his left arm.

The water has already risen up to Kid Flashe's chest. Next Killer Croc used his powerful tail and swings toward the bleeding speedster. The tail slams into the right side of the teen hero, Kid Flash flies through the air, making his left side crush into the wall, creating a dent on the steel wall and breaking few bones.

Kid Flash splashes into the water. He notice that water was rising faster, he was floating about 4-5 inches off the ground. Kid Flash looks around in panic, looking for a way out. The pathetic state of the teen hero caused Killer Croc to laugh. Killer Croc circles around Kid Flash like a shark circling its prey.

"Not so tough now. Are ya, Kid Blunder." Killer Croc grins evilly. The water was already fill the arena half way. Killer Croc got bored intimidating the teen hero and dove underwater. Kid Flash looks around, looking for the disappeared villain. Then suddenly Kid Flash was pulled down, causing the teen to yelp in surprise. Killer Croc drags Kid Flash down, Kid Flash slowly loses air. Killer Croc dragged Kid Flash around, under the water and it didn't take long before Kid Flash could no longer hold his breath and passes out.

Fortunately, this was an auction and they needed Kid Flash alive. They had drained the water and after much heckling and taunting from the crowd, the Riddler announced that Kid Flash was mostly undamaged.

* * *

**Red-X **

Red-X continues to watch the screen. Knowing that Kid Flash is fine but he still couldn't help but worry. Aqualad was next and he was a bit worried for the Atlantean, since the Aqualad in the screen is not the Aqualad he has known for years.

* * *

**Well, Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Till next time, Be Awsum Stay Awsum!**


	14. OMAKE VALENTINE

_**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR DUDES!**_

**_HAPPY VALENTINE DUDES!_**

* * *

**(WITH LARRY)**

After the meeting of Yamamoto Takeshi and Ugetsu Asari, Larry goes through a portal and enters a different world. Unfortunately it is not the world Larry was hoping to get to.

The new world was a bit futuristic and a combination of San Fransisco and Tokyo. The city is basically looks like San Fransisco but colonized by Japanese. _I think people should name this city San Fransisco Tokyo... mmmh... Nah! To much of a mouthful. Mmmmh... how about... San Tokyo? Fran Tokyo? Mmmmmh... San Fran Tokyo? ... I got It! San Fransokyo! Yeah! That has a nice ring to it! San Fransokyo it is!_

Larry looked around the place where he landed. He was on top a building and had a huge billboard sign that has a picture of a guy in orange shirt with huge hands and a girl covered in colorful candy decoration and it says "Wreck It Ralph Now Showing in Theaters."

Larry got down from the building and hid into an alley. He thought it would be better to change into a civilian instead of what he was wearing now. He changed and now he looked like a regular kid, he wore a blue jeans, a red hoodie with a statement "I am your worst Nightmare," and a black sneakers.

Larry walked around the streets and saw a sign that says "Welcome to San Fransokyo. " _So this place is lit__erally is named San Fransokyo! Wow, I'm good!_

Larry was distracted by his thought until it was interrupted, when he bumped into something soft and white, the material he bumped into made him bounce of and land on his butt and a sound of a device crack was heard. "OUCH!"

"Are you alright?" Robotic like sound asked.

Larry looked up and saw a big mashmellow robot. He quickly looked at the source that made a sound of a device crack. It was the Teen Titans communicator, it was given to him from Red-X when he was still Robin. He was surprised and shocked by what happen and couldn't utter a word. "Uuuuh.. "

The robot picked Larry up, making each other face to face. The robot spoke again, "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Larry was still in shock. "Uuuuh."

Baymax titls his head, "You have not answered my question but you have responded. Have may have caused some kind of damage to your head and made you lose your linguistic ability."

Baymax gently put down Larry, "I will now scan you for possible injuries and cause of your problem."

The word scan caused Larry to snap out of his trance. "Wah? Wait!"

"Scan complete. My sensors indicates that you have sustains no injuries to your body or head, but my sensor indicates stress,sadness, frustration and few signs that are close to depression." Baymax answers.

Larry was amazed by the robot.  
_This robot is highly advanced technology! It's a freaking A.I. standing infront of me! Even in the Young Justice and Teen Titans dimension are advance thanks to the alien technology, haven't been able to make an A.I. in the present. The closest is Slade's war ninjas and Luthor's war machine, but I don't know if she really is made out of metal scrap or a cyborg..._

"Diagnoses, homesickness, best treatment for homesickness is to talk or be surrounded by family or friends." Baymax continues.

Larry nods that Baymax is actually right. Then suddenly Baymax picks him up and hugs him. "Baymax what are you doing?" Surprised by the sudden action of the robot.

"A hug is also the best treatment for homesickness. Would your mood improve if I contact your freinds and family?" Baymax questions as he pats Larry's back to comfort him.

Larry shakes his head, "There isn't. Thank you, Baymax, I am satisfied by my care."

Baymax nods, "Then I will leave to find my other patient." Baymax turns around to leave.

Then Larry remembers his cracked communicator, "Wait, Baymax!" He shout to stop the healthcare robot.

Baymax stops and turns around, "Are you in need of an assistant."

Larry blinks, he didn't what to say. "Uuh... No, but... uh... I would like to meet your creator."

Baymax tilts his head, "Who would you like to meet? My programmer or builder?"

Larry blinks in confusion, "They are not the same?" He questions.

Then suddenly a voice cried out, "Baymax!" An asian kid with messy black hair and blue hoodie came running toward them.

Baymax turns to the Asian kid, "Hiro." The robot identifies the asian kid as.

Hiro slows down and stops in front of the two, "I have been looking everywhere for you!" Hiro turns to Larry. "I hope, Baymax hasn't been bothering you."

Larry shakes his, "No, not at all. Baymax was very helpful."

Hiro smiles with pride, "Really?" His tone was full of happy and proud emotion.

Baymax then introduces, "This is Hiro my builder."

Hiro blushes, " Baymax!"

Larry smiles brightly, "Really!"

Hiro flusters, "My older brother, Tadashi is the creator of the original." He tries to redirect the fame and credit to his dead older brother.

Larry hopes that this Tadashi or Hiro could help him fix the communicator. "Could I meet Tadashi?"

Hiro suddenly looked sad, "I'm sorry but, Tadashi died 5 months ago. "

Larry sympathize, "My condolence."

Hiro smiles, "Thanks."

Baymax interrupts, "Hiro, my sensor indicates that you are sad, the best treatment is remembering positive memories and a hug." Baymax waddles closer to Hiro and him.

Hiro warmly smiles, "Thanks buddy." He then turns to Larry. "It might be rude but, who are you and why did you want to meet my brother?" Baymax puts him down.

Larry scratches his head, "Ah, My big brother calls me Larry but others call me X-mite... And well you see... I bumped into Baymax and when I fell, my communicator cracked."

Hiro nods in understanding, "I see... Can I see the communicator, if it's alright with you, Larry."

Larry nods and hands over the Titans Communicator. "It's not a problem."

Hiro inspects the cracked device. "Hmmmm ... Your communicator is nothing like I have seen. There are someplaces that are highly advanced technology but there are functions that are like the old walkie-talkie. Where did you get this technology?"

Larry nervously laughs.  
_I think the advance technology he is talking about is the alien technology..._

Hiro continues his inspection, "I see the problem, but don't worry, we can easily replace the damaged parts and it would be good as new, Larry."

Larry happily smiles. "Thanks, man!"

Hiro and Larry bump fists then Baymax as well makes a bump fists motion and says falalalala. That made both Hiro and Larry laugh.

Hiro then said, "Follow me, so we can get it fixed."

Larry nods and follows the Asian teen and the healthcare robot. They ended up stopping in front of a university.

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." Larry reads out loud.

Hiro smiles proudly, "I attend this college!"

Larry looks at Hiro dumbfoundedly. "No way... But your... Your like what? About 15? 16? How are you in college?"

Hiro laughs, "Come on!" He pulls Larry inside.

They enters a lab full of red and pink hearts decorations. There were four people inside, making hearts and Valentine themed inventions. A guy with a green shirt was making a pink heart shaped laser. A punkish girl making pink solar powered roller blades decorated with red hearts. Then a girl in a lab coat mixing pink and red chemical concoction

"Hey, guys!" Hiro catching their attention.

"Hiro!" They exclaimed happily. They all stopped what they were doing and walked up to Hiro and Baymax.

"Who is the little guy, Hiro?" The guy in green asks.

Then suddenly a red monster costume covered with pink lipstick kiss marks, holding a white board saying "Kiss the Monster" in red lettering, enters the room. "Sup, Dudes!" The mouth of the costume opens revealing a guy. The looks down and notice a guest in the room, "Wooohw! Who is this little dude?"

The others then noticed that they had a guest in the room. The punkish girl just raises her brow and pops her bubble gum. The guy in green gasps in surprise. The girl in the lab coat gddily exclaims, "Oh! My! We have a guest!"

The monster guy slungs his arm around Larry's shoulder, " Waz up, newbie. I'm Fred." Fred guides Larry towards the group. "This is Wasabi." Addressing toward the green guy. "Hey."

"Gogo," addressing the yellow punk girl. She just pops her bubblegum.

"And Honey Lemon" addressing toward the preppy lab coat girl. "Hi! Nice to meet! What's your name?"

"Hello! Nice to meet you to! Well my big brother call me Larry but others calls me X-mite!" Larry happily introduces.

Fred whistles, "X-mite, great name, little dude. Sound like a super hero name!" He excitedly exclaims.

The comment about the super hero made Larry think about Dick and made him sad. He wanted to get back to him.

"My sensors indicates that Larry is sad. Best treatment a physical affection." Baymax comment and moves toward Larry and hugs him.

Honey Lemon gasps, "Why are you sad? It's Valentines Day, it's the day to be happy and romantic!"

Fred pats the back of Larry and spoke apologicaly. "Sorry, X-mite, if I said something to offend you."

Larry shakes his head, "You didn't offend me! It's just that when you said about superhero, it reminded me that I need to get back home."

Hiro suggests, "Maybe we can help you get back home?" The others nodded agreeing with Hiro.

Larry sadly smiles, "I appreciate your offer but I can get back on my own, it's just that there is a long journey ahead."

Hiro spoke in surprise, "A long journey? Then we need to get your communicator fixed quickly so you can be on your way."

Larry smiles in gratitude, "Thanks, Hiro." Baymax lowers him down again.

Hiro quickly glides across the room into his lab, "No prob!" He looked through his things and gathered materials.

Then suddenly Baymax started beeping and announces, "There has been a robbery at the bank."

The college students glances at each other. Hiro nodded and spoke seriously to Larry, "Larry, we need to go and please promise that you can keep it a secret."

Larry tilts his head in confusion but has suspicion that the group in front of him might be super heroes.

Wasabi shouts in protest, "What!? No! How could tell him!? How could we even trust him!? We just met him! Haven't your parents or guardian taught you about Stranger Danger!?"

Gogo pops her gum, "Come on Wasabi, you need to calm down. He is just a kid."

Wasabi shouts, "Stranger Danger!"

Honey Lemon tries to convince Wasabi, "Larry is just a child and we have no choice but to tell him."

Wasabi huffs in defeat, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you if something bad happens and he is the source. "

Fred pats on the back of Wasabi comforting and rewarding him.

Larry voiced his suspicion. "You guys want to stop the robbery but you because I'm here, making it difficult to change into your supersuites and you guys means to tell me that you guys are all actually superheroes."


	15. Chapter 13 (Battle Auction2)

**_Chapter 13 Battle Auction 2_**

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER FORGIVE ME!**_

_**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR VALENTINES DAY!**_

_**ALSO HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR DUDES!**_

_**ENJOY YOUR DAY AND THIS CHAPTER!**_

**AQUALAD**

Aqualad was brought out to the arena. _I am surrounded by villains and criminals. _Aqualad looks around the seated audience. _I have_ _to find a way to escape but how._

The gates opens, several groups of thugs enters the arena. _Is this a test or Am I treated as some kind of entertainment? _Aqualad looks up at the audience, watching them roar and cheer in excitement.

As soon as the thugs attacked Aqualad, just like Red-X and Kid Flash, he was quickly and easily been able to defeat the thugs. _I am started to wonder if I really am just an entertainment for the audience since this is too easy to be a test. No! I should not think like this and let my guard down!_

Once the beaten and defeated thugs been collected, water started to enter the fighting arena. _Water? Why water? Surely they know that water is my element. With water it gives me much more of an advantage. Are the villain making a fool of me with this test or I really am just dancing around for their entertainment?_

As the water raised slowly, A splash was heard. The sound surprised Aqualad and made him turn to the source of the sound. There standing with inside the fighting arena was Killer Croc. _Maybe this is a test since I'm against one of the most dangerous and vicious villain of Batman and an entertainment for the villains and criminals are enjoying the fight._

With that thought in Aqualad's mind, Killer Croc roared and and attacked. Aqualad dodges and uses his ability to manipulate the water into sharp blade. Killer Croc continues to assualt the young Atlantian, Aqualad as well continues to block and slice the strong thick skin of the crocodile using his water made blades. Aqualad fared better in his fight against Croc, seeing as he was at home in the water, but as they continues to fight the water fills the whole fighting arena making the fight take place underwater.

As such, the battle took place under the water and was a little difficult to see, even with the special cameras. Aqualad had tried to match blows with Croc, but soon realized that he was outmatched in the strength department. In the end, Croc had wrapped his tail around Aqualad's chest, crushing it. As a last resort, Aqualad used some sort of power to surge electricity through the water, hurting Croc and himself. He and Croc had both passed out, ending the match in a draw.

"It looks like our best item of the auction is our newest, but perhaps those first two matches were just too easy. The first battle tested item number three's ability to handle many enemies at once. The second was a test of strength or at least how to overcome his opponents' strength, but let's see how Red X handles skill." The Riddler said to the crowd and Red X moved into a ready stance.

The lights turned back onto full power in the stadium ring and the floor was cleared, leaving no evidence that the ring had already held two fights in it. As the door at the opposite end of the ring opened, Red X waited and tried to think about who he would be fighting next.


	16. OMAKE VALENTINE2

_**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**_

* * *

After the statement of what Larry said the others in the room looked at him in shock and surprise. Wasabi had his mouth gaping like a fish. Gogo's eyes were wide and her bubble pops making her mouth covered in gum. Honey Lemon brought her hands over her mouth, gasping in surprise. Fred had droped his board and silently mouthing "No Way." Hiro's eyes were wide and his jaws droped.

Larry scratched his head, he did thought that what he said would get this kind of reaction.

"H.. How di... How did you!?" Hiro asks exclaiming. The other snapped out of their trance and wondered the same thing.

Larry tilts his head and shrugs, "It wasn't that hard to figure it out. You guys make awesome inventions. You guys even have an A.I.!" Pointing Baymax. "It wouldn't be weird if guys at some point made a cool superpowered suites. Baymax just announced that there is a crime taking place and guys are being suspecious and asking me to keep something a lip tight secret. From how you guys are acting, you could be a villain, but guys are too nice to be one so likely option that you guys are superheroes."

Hiro scratched his head and sighed in defeat. Were we that obvious?"

Larry nods, "Yeah, clear as crystals!"

The others nervously laughs or shrugs and few blushes in embarassment.

Larry rocks his feet, from heel to toe, "So you guys going to stop the robbery right. I could help you." He smirks mischeviously.

"B.. but.. How.. We can't let you!" Hiro stutters.

"Forget it! Hurry and change to your supersuites and lets go!" Larry pushes the others to get them change. "We have to stop a robbery!"

With the force and enthusiasm of Larry the group changes their costume in to the Big Hero 6.

The team came back to Larry. "So Larry, how will you help us you do have..." Hiro spoke but couldn't finish, he look toward Larry and was shock by what Larry was wearing.

Fred whistles, "Thats a pretty awesome costume, X-mite!" He excitedly bounces.

Wasabi dumbfoundedly nods.

Gogo just raises her brow and blows a bubble.

Honey Lemon bounces and squeals giggily.

Hiro exclaims, impressed by the costume, "That is totally sick! Just Sick!"

Baymax just tilts his head and beeps then announces, "The robbers is holding civilians hostage."

Everyone gasps in horror. Hiro exclaims, "Lets go!"

Baymax carries Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Hiro as Baymax flies through the air. Fred hops and bounces of the building. Gogo carries Larry on her back, speeding past the cars. They all arrive to the crime scene in short notice.

The Big Hero 6 and X-mite burst through the doors, surprising the people inside and making them stop whatever they were doing.

The robbers shot bullets at the heroes. Quickly the heroes reacted. Baymax used his armor as a shield for Hiro. Fred used his board to shield himself and Wasabi. Wasabi used his blades to deflect some of the in coming bullets. X-mite produces a red X shape shield protecting both himself and Gogo.

With quick thinking, Honey Lemon throws one of her colorful exploding balls. The ball explodes in a colorful dust, making the shooting stop. The colorful balls exploded into a sticky gooey substance. The substance glued the shooters in place and clogged up the guns and made it difficult for the shooters to movie.

Baymax used his martial arts program to beat up the robbers. Hiro intructed Baymax what to do.

Fred uses his flames to scare off the robbers and used his board spinning skills to block and beat up robbers.

Wasabi used his blades to free the hostages.

Gogo used her speed to get back the stolen money and X-mite used his gadgets to electricute the remaining robbers.

The heroes worked together in sync, they were quickly able to arrest the robbers. As soon as they hand over the robbers to the police, they quickly left the place and return to their college.

The heroes changed out of their costume except Larry, he kept the costume on but removed his mask.

"Man that was awesome!" Wasabi shouted.

"It was amazing!" Honey Lemon bounces happily.

"It totally was." Fred agreeing.

"Totally." Gogo said nodding.

"Absolutely sick!" Hiro exclaim as he starts to fix the cracked communicator.

Larry smiled happily, "We should do this again sometimes."

Honey Lemon nodded excitedly, "We should definitely do it again!"

Hiro hands the communicator to Larry. "All done and working just fine and I did a few additions."

Larry nods in gratitude but tilts at the latter comment."

Hiro continues, "You can now stay in touch with through Baymax."

Larry grins widely, "Thanks, man!"

Hiro and Larry fist bumpes and Baymax as well and adding falalalala at the end.

Fred pats on the back of Larry, "Well since your communicator is fixed, you should be on your way back home, little dude."

Larry nods, "Your right, Thanks everyone for everything!" He waves goodbye to the others.

Then suddenly Larry was pulled into a giant group hug.

"Be safe, Larry." Wasabi smiles warmly.

"Come and visit us again, Larry." Honey Lemon sniffles tearing up a little.

"Watch out for dangers." Gogo warns.

"Lets save the world again, little dude!" Fred exclaims.

"Calls us when you want to talk to us." Hiro comments.

They separated and Larry nods then turned and made a portal. The others were shocked and surprised. When Larry was about to jump, Baymax stops him.

"You have done well today. Here is a lollipop for your reward. "Baymax takes out a red heart lollipop. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Baymax." Larry accepts the candy. "Happy Valentines Day everyone!"

"Happy Valentines Day, Larry!" The group exclaims.

Larry jumps into the portal and disappears to the next world. The Big Hero 6 wonders if Larry was able to get home this time.

* * *

**_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!_**


	17. Chapter 14 (ROUND 2)

**DOMO! DUDES!**

**A NEW MONTH! A NEW CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**GOTHAM HARBOR: 02:38 EST**

Batman gritted his teeth in frustration; they had yet to find the missing sidekicks even though they had been looking for over an hour now. The warehouses at the docks were all mostly lined with lead, meaning that Superman's x-ray vision was useless at the moment. He seriously doubted that it was just a coincidence and that whoever had captured the young heroes had just happened to choose an area that was impervious to Superman's sight.

The tracking device he had given to Red X was still working, but the battery could only last so long. He had already tried to get a more precise location, but it seemed that there was more than just lead here, something was blocking his transmitter from giving him a clear location. As he reinitiated his bat tracker, he couldn't help, but worry about the missing sidekicks, especially Red X.

He knew that most of the league was against the young man, but Batman wasn't, how could he be? Once upon a time he too had been a no name hero trying to make a difference. He too had shown up in a dark costume, displayed methods of fighting that the others had questioned and thought to be too brutal, too dark. Red X was just like he had been. So what if the kid made a mistake, he had done it many times.

His mistakes, though, had led to the creation of some of the worst criminals Gotham had ever seen.

The others didn't understand, would never be able to. None of them had suffered like he had, or like Robin. Sure they had witnessed pain, but nothing on the level that the Dark Knight had. Superman, with his happy family living in rural Smallville. The Flash married and still as naïve as the day that he got his speed. Diana, who spent her life sheltered from the rest of the world while growing up in Themyscira.

None of them really knew just how hard life was and how depraved humanity could be.

The world was cruel and wicked. He had tried to shelter Robin from such things, of course his ward knew about suffering having been exposed to it when his parents had been murdered or when patrolling Gotham. Robin still hadn't experienced all the cruelty that life had to offer though.

One day, another superhero, a friend, might die and Dick would have to push on. He just didn't know if his adopted son would be able to handle it and Batman hoped his ward would never have to find out.

Red X though, there was something about that boy. The way he fought and moved was similar to his own style of fighting. His emotionless behavior and intimidating costume were too much like him. He could tell that the young hero could handle it, had maybe already experienced it; the loss of a comrade. Batman felt something inside of him pull towards that boy, and as the world's greatest detective, he would find out what that feeling was.

**GOTHAM HARBOR: 02:43 EST**

**UNDERGROUND AUCTION**

Red X wasn't really sure who he was fighting, even when the fighters had revealed themselves. One seemed familiar to him, but only because of the white and red cat-like mask that she wore. Her attire was of an oriental style in a dark green fabric with black leggings and bits of armor placed through out her costume. Her black hair was long and wild, the complete opposite to the girl standing next to her.

The other girls' hair was white, tamed and pulled back into a ponytail. Her costume was a mesh between metal and cloth. Most of it was black and silver with just the slightest bit of orange. What was most troubling, terrifying even, was the cloth mask that cover the top half of her face. Half orange, half black. She stared at him through her mask, leaving him with only a guess as to what her eyes might look like.

He held back a shiver as he remembered the brown, almost black, eye that had always been calculating him. X knew that the girl's costume couldn't be just a coincidence, not with his luck. Red X hated the idea that Slade was in this world too, that he might have taken this girl in as his apprentice. As the two girls, who he was sure were no older than him, moved closer, he forced himself to focus on the fight and to leave his past where it belonged, behind him.

"You know, it seems awfully rude to fight you when I don't know your name." Red X said simply.

He didn't outright ask, he had to play his role as a calm, if a little bored, hero. Inside though, he was a raging storm of emotions. Just the sight of the mask that resembled Slade's brought back feeling he'd thought he was over. Anger was definitely there, but there was also a bit of fear. Slade was the one villain he had never been able to beat. The thought that Slade was in this world, left his heart pounding in anxiety.

"I'm Ravager and that's Cheshire." The Slade look-alike said as she drew out the katana at her waist and Cheshire brought out a pair of Sai. He too pulled out his staff as his mind pointed out that his Slade would have used a Bo staff as well. He wasn't fighting his Slade, though, and to think that Ravager would fight like him would be a grave mistake.

"Tell me, do you know of a man named Slade?" He asked and silently congratulated himself at his monotonic voice. It had never been easy for him to control his emotions when the subject of his most hated rival came up. This was probably the first time that Red X had said the name without growling it.

Ravager suddenly stiffened and she narrowed her eyes at him, confirming his earlier beliefs. Somehow this girl knew Slade and he intended to know everything that she did. She charged at him, sword raised and moved with poise. As he brought up his staff to block her attack, X saw Cheshire moving from behind Ravager, aiming a kick at his unprotected side.

As her heel dug into his side, Red X knocked away Ravager's sword and slammed his staff into the ground using the momentum from Cheshire's kick to spin on his staff and return his own kick toward her. The feeling of his foot connecting to her back and the sound of her crashing into the ground let him know that his attack was effective.

Red X heard the quiet sound of something speeding through the air and he ducked just in time to avoid another strike from Ravager's katana. He again used his stuck into the ground staff to pole-vault himself over Ravager. She turned to face him just in time to receive a back kick to her stomach that sent her crashing into the floor next to Cheshire.

Through out the entire encounter barely a sound was made beside the small shout of pain and the ring of metal hitting metal. Had Red X bothered to look up at the crowd, he would have seen all of them staring at the match in awe.

Ravager looked to Cheshire as they stood up; Red X freed his staff before he twirled it behind his back and gestured for them to come at him. Red X saw Ravager grit her teeth before she regained her composure and gave him a smirk that made him frown in thought.

There had been many times when he imagined that Slade had been smirking down at him, but it never looked anything like Ravager's smirk. Her smirk was not arrogant or condescending, Hell it wasn't even mean looking. She just looked happy, like she was enjoying the fight and he found himself smirking back at her.

This time Cheshire charged at him, her Sai hidden beneath her long green sleeves. He met her half way, deciding to be on the offensive instead of defensive, and swung low at her legs. She easily jumped over the staff and slashed at his already injured arm.

As quick as he could, Red X pulled back from her, pulling his staff up to block the Sai. As she lunged at him with the other Sai he brought up his right hand and blocked her attack with the X wrist blade now protruding from the back of his hand.

It was only when he saw Ravager's shadow did Red X realize that he'd left himself open for her to attack. As he saw her sword swing towards his head, he teleported behind Cheshire and hit her left side with his staff, knocking her into Ravager. They both staggered for a second, but quickly gained back their footing and charged at him again.

As they slashed at him, Red X realized that the two of them were too much for him to deal with on his own. He would need to take one of them out first and at the moment they had an advantage over him in close combat. Using his acrobatic skill, he dodged most of their attacks and was able to distance himself from them with the use of teleportation and back handsprings.

Red X panted heavily as he laid a hand on his bleeding side. One of them had been able to cut him and even though the cut was superficial, it was a message that clearly stated that he was in trouble. Both Cheshire and Ravager were extremely skilled, together they made a deadly duo.

Again the girls charged at him and Red X shot out several X shuriken, while Cheshire had merely dodged them, Ravager made a show of knocking each one of them out of the air. Through her mask he could see her raise an eyebrow, obviously not impressed. He smiled as he once again shot out his trademark weapons at her, but used electric X's instead of the regular shuriken.

Just as before Cheshire dodged and Ravager moved to knock away his attack once more. The smug look she was sending disappeared as she screamed out in pain when an electric X made contact to her metal katana, conducting the surge through the handle and into her body. She dropped to the floor, her hand smoking slightly and X scrunched his nose at the smell of burnt flesh.

He didn't have long too see how effective his attack had been as Cheshire was already on top of him, her Sai seemingly thirsting for his blood. Even though it was much easier to fight her one-on-one, Cheshire was still very skilled and hand-to-hand seemed to be her specialty.

As he moved to block a spin kick, Red X realized too late that it was just a feint and her elbow came crashing down into his previously injured arm while her knee came up from underneath. Just before her attack connected, X knew that she would more than likely shatter his forearm.

Just as he predicted, her limbs stabbed into his own. His arm, trapped in a fissure between the two different forces, snapped and it was audible throughout the quiet stadium. For his part, he didn't scream, only grunted and having already known what was going to happen had let him prepare a counter attack.

Red X brought his broken arm close to his chest and delivered a powerful spin kick to the side of Cheshire's head. She had been unable to dodge as she had sacrificed her footing in order to break his arm. The powerful kick launched her several feet away and Red X had little doubt that she was now unconscious, but he shot an adhesive X to bind her movement just in case.

Suddenly, he felt pain in his back and was hurtling towards the ground. Once he made contact with the floor he rolled to the left and felt something smash into the place he had just vacated. He looked up and saw Ravager standing above him, katana in her left hand and her body slightly charred looking. Red X shot a glance at her right hand and saw large blisters start to swell up.

He pushed himself off the ground with his left hand, his broken right arm falling uselessly to his side and noted that neither of them would be using their right hands for the rest of the fight. As she shot towards him with her sword, X used his wrist blade to block it and noticed the lack of power behind her strike. As he continued to parry her attacks, it became blatantly obvious that she was not ambidextrous like he was. She couldn't wield her sword well with her left hand.

It hadn't taken Ravager long to realize that she would do a better job of fighting without the sword, so now they battled with nothing more than their bodies. Red X grimaced as he blocked another punch. His arm was causing him absolute agony, he was only grateful that his mask now fully covered his face.

He was taken off guard as her leg slammed into his knee, knocking him down into a kneeling position. As she moved to deliver a haymaker at his head, he swept her legs out from under her. As she started to fall, he used his teleportation to appear under her and mule kicked her into the air with all his might. Again he teleported to the height of her climax to appear above her and delivered his own hay maker into her stomach.

She slammed into the ground, hard. The floor cracked a little bit under the sudden pressure and Red X knew she was out cold. Still, he shot an adhesive X at her, like he had done to Cheshire, just to make sure that this battle really was over.

He looked up at the silent audience, holding his broken arm close. His body was riddled with shallow cuts and many new bruises. X wanted nothing more than to collapse and join the two other fighters on the floor in blissful unconsciousness. After he finally caught his breath, Red X straightened his position, something that was excruciatingly painful for his beaten and worn body, and said one word.

"Next."

**GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:04 EST**

**UNDERGROUND AUCTION: AUDIENCE SEAT**

Such potential.

Staring down at the child left no question in the mind of the shady figure who had been watching the fights from a private area in the stands. There of course had to be a VIP's section, the super villains would have thrown a fit at being seated next to the common rabble.

The VIP area was a rather large balcony that gave a perfect view to the fights down below. Tables had been set up through out the balcony and each had already been claimed by the villains there. It was like being in a fancy restaurant, perhaps even better than the infamous Ice Lounge, though the Penguin refused to admit it.

The shadowed person couldn't help, but smile at the skill the young hero had displayed through out all of his matches. To take down Croc was one thing, but to take down both Cheshire and Ravager was something completely different. As the figure watched the young hero steady himself for the approaching challenge, the dark character listened to the snippets of conversations from those through out the room.

Luthor was impressed, though he said he had no desire to buy any of the sidekicks that were up for auction. He was simply here to be entertained. Good, that meant that there were no worries that the wealthiest man in America would try buying the boy.

The Joker, well he just laughed, although there was a look in his eyes that meant more than just his usual insanity. The person made a mental note to keep an eye on Gotham's most dangerous criminal. Now if Robin had been up for sale, the clown proclaimed that he would have nabbed the boy up in a second, even if he didn't win the bidding.

The figure noticed that he was not the only one who was studying the boy extensively. Ra's al Ghul was looking at the hero with interest, but it was the look on his daughter's face that was the problem. Her look displayed nothing, but approval. Approval of what the person didn't know, but no good could come from it.

The shadowed figure looked over at the high ranking mafia boss, Carmine Falcone. The Italian talked about the great potential Red X had in becoming a thief, causing the hidden person to glare at said man. Falcone must have felt the heavy gaze; the man searched the room and found the eye that was causing his sudden unease. Once Falcone realized exactly who was glaring at him, the man quickly paled and tried to distance himself from the figure's steely gaze.

If one were took look closely, they would see that all of the tables that surrounded the figure covered in darkness had been moved as far away as they possibly could without making their occupants unease completely obvious. Even then, most of the people in the room would agree that they were still much too close to the shady figure.

The shady figure, who had yet to move once since the fighting had started and was known as one of the worlds most talented and dangerous criminals. The person whose eye never stopped studying the young hero below. The being that was known to the world as its' deadliest assassin.

**_Deathstroke the Terminator._**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I HAVE RECENTLY RECEIVE A REVIEW FROM A GUEST**  
**I UNDERSTAND FOR YOUR ANGER OR SOMETHING SIMILAR. **  
**I APPOLOGIZE FOR ANY OF YOUR MISUNDERSTANDING AND CONFUSION.**  
**BUT I HAVE CLEARLY STATED IN MY SUMMARY THAT THIS STORY ISS BASED ON YOUNG JUSTICE: RED-X.**  
**MEANING THAT THIS STORY IS BASED ON IT.**  
**NO MORE NO LESS.**  
**THIS STORY IS REALLY BASED ON YOUNG JUSTICE: RED-X.**  
**IF IT MADE YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I HAVE ADDED THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR ON THE SUMMARY.**

**I HAVE CLEARLY STATED THAT THIS STORY IS BASED ON YOUNG JUSTICE: RED-X ON THE SUMMARY.**  
**I APPOLOGIZE FOR YOUR INCONVINIENCE AND MISUNDERSTANDING.**

**I UNDERSTAND IF ANY OF THE READERS WOULD NOT WANT TO READ THIS STORY ANYMORE. **  
**BUT I LIKE THE STORY YOUNG JUSTICE: RED-X AND I WANT TO CONTINUE TO REWRITE IT.**  
**I HOPE THAT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND AND LET ME CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY WITHOUT ANY OF YOUR INCONVINIENCE.**

**I WOULD ONCE AGAIN LIKE TO APPOLOGIZE FOR YOUR INCONVINIENCE AND MISUNDERSTANDING.**

**IF ANY READERS WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO CONTINUE...**  
**THANK YOU AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND SUPPORT THIS STORY.**  
**TILL NEXT TIME BE AWSUM STAY AWSUM!**


	19. OMAKE GGO Pt1

**DOMO! DUDES!**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR ENCOURAGING COMMENTS AND REVIEWS!**

**ANYWAY IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**ASIA'S GOT TALENT**

**VOTING FOR THE FIRST SEMI-FINALS**

**VOTE FOR TRIQSTAR!**

**HELP THEM GET TO THE FINALIST!**

**VOTE FOR THE SAMURAI ROBOT DANCERS!**

**PHLIPPINES: 2929**

**CODE: AGT4**

**VOTING TILL MONDAY MIDNIGHT SINGAPORE TIME!**

* * *

A city surrounded by desert sand, the air polluted with smoke, the sky darken by clouds. The people walked around with guns. Technology that was too advance for a poor dirty city. Somewhere a bit further than the place, a certain sniper was hiding in a ruined building, aiming at a certain place waiting for the target.

_You can do this without a problem. The target would no doubt come turning the corners, since it's the only way to get out of this ruined city. I just have to wait for him to come and shoot him in the head. _As the sniper thought the target came turning the corner, but the target was riding inside a car at a high speed. _He came riding inside a car! Fine! _The sniper changed her at the broken ruined car that was a head of the target. As soon as the target drove close to the broken car, the sniper shot the car making it explode. As a reflex the target turned away in panic making the car face directly at the sniper's direction. Using that as an opportunity, the sniper shot directly at the driver's seat, shooting at the target's head.

_Idiot, if the guy came running instead of riding a car, he could have a higher chance of dodging my bullet and ran inside a near by building to hide. _The sniper criticize as the sniper gets up and picking up the rifle gun. The sniper turns a way and walking into the light. Revealing that the sniper was a girl. Her hair was blue, around her neck, she wore a white long scarf. Her outfit main color is green.

As she was about to leave the building, her instinct made her take out her rifle and quickly turn to aim. A portal was what the rifle aimed. _What!? _Suddenly something falls out from the portal and quickly closes up.

That something stood up, it was a person, a child to be exact. The child was dress in armored black suite with a black helmet. The helmet had a skull and a red-x on it. The child looked around the surrounding then looked straight at the sniper.

The child waved and spoke, "Hi! I'm X-mite!"

The sniper slowly down her gun and answers in a confused manner, "I'm Sinon?"

X-mite walks up to Sinon, "Nice to meet you, Sinon! But do you know where I am?"

Sinon answers, "You are in Gun Gale Online. Are you a player or a NPC?"

X-mite tilts his head, "Player? NPC? I don't know what your talking about but I'm from a different dimension and I'm trying to get back to my older brother!" He says trying to sound brave.

Sinon knelt down, "I don't know if I have gone crazy from all the gun powder and gun oil but I know that your not a Player or a NPC. So I guess I will help you find your brother, I guess?" She repeated I guess twice with uncertainty.

X-mite takes her hand, "Thank you very much, Sinon!"

Sinon sighs and takes X-mite's hand leading them out of the ruined city. "Come on lets go somewhere we could talk peacefully. "

**Inside a Cafe **

Sinon sitting across X-mite, "So... Why exactly are you here?" She leans back into her seat then crosses her arms and legs.

X-mite happily answers, "Well, I'm from a different dimension and I'm trying to go to a different dimension where my older brother is. While I was trying to go to him, I ended up here!"

Sinon makes a two point finger and makes a sliding gesture then a 3D screen appears, she scrolls down the screen then makes a pressing gesture on the screen. As soon as she does that a small hole pops out from the table with a can drink with a bendy straw, X-mite jumps in surprise. "I see... So when are you going back?"

X-mite watches Sinon with fascination but answers her question, " Until I have enough energy to move on to the next. I'm exhausted from all the travelling... So I will be here for awhile then..."

Sinon takes a sip of her drink, "Well since you have nobody to help you... I guess I have to show you around..."

X-mite jumps happily in his seat, "Really? Really? Really? Oooh! Thank you Thank you Thank you THank you!" he bounces giddily.

Sinon tries to stop X-mite, "OK, OK, I get it! Stop bouncing!" X-mite quickly stops. Sinon sighs, "Anyway try making a two point finger." X-mite does what she says. "Good, now make a sliding gesture, as if your scrolling up touch screen." X-mite follows, then a few button-like icon appears. "Good, if that appears then the game has registered you as a player. Try pressing on the icon for personal file." X-mite presses on the icon with a human shape, then a screen appears with information about himself. "Let me see the file... Use your hand and imagine your holding the screen, then make a sliding motion toward me as if your tossing something to me." As X-mite follows the instruction, the screen moves toward Sinon.

Sinon looks over the screen, "Your Avatar name is X-mite... Male... You are an Agility type... From the looks of it your acrobatic skill is high... No! Higher than any ordinary player! How can anybody get such a skill this high? Ah! Never mind, moving on... Your money account is 1000... The same basic amount a new player receives... Do you have any weapons?" She continue to look then found what she was looking for, "Interesting weapons you have there, Kid... It looks like we won't need to buy any armor, the one your wearing is just fine... But your weapons is useful depending of the situation... Better to buy a new weapon that would help you survive in this game... Alright let's buy you a new weapon."

X-mite tilts his head in confusion but nods, trusting the lady sniper. He also tries to make a drink pop out from the table. Again he jumps in surprise when he was successful in getting his drink. "So where are we going next?"

Sinon stands up, "Next we are going to buy your new weapon."

**Weapon Store**

X-mite walks beside the sniper, "Wow there are sooo many guns here! Why are there so many guns?"

Sinon looks at him weirdly, "This game is called Gun Gale Online. It's a gun shooting battle game. Of course there would be lots of guns being sold."

X-mite nods understanding, "oooooh... So we will be buying guns?"

Sinon nods, "We are... Since there is so many guns, we have to find the gun that would most suit you and within your budget..."

X-mite thought for a while about the budget comment, "How do I get more money?"

Sinon tilts her head in question then answers thoughtfully, "Well... usually you get money by being hired by other player or going on mission but you don't have a weapon to go on missions and nobody knows you and most likely no player would hire you either... mmmh... There is a casino too and there is that as well." Sinon points toward a arcade game.

X-mite turns around and looks at where Sinon was pointing. There were group of people around the arcade game. The game was a Wild West theme, at the end of the game, stood there was a mechanical cowboy. The pair walks over the arcade watching the people.

Sinon looks up at the money amount, "6,400! That's twice the amount than the time when Kirito tried this game for the first time and won... But since Kirito won the game.. Most likely players thought they too could win and tried but ended up losing and now the reward amount is this high."

X-mite turns to the lady sniper beside him, "Who do you get money in this game?"

Sinon knelt down beside the dark costumed hero, "The game is simple, all you have to do is dodge the bullets from the mechanical cowboy and from this point, run across to the other end and touch the cowboy and you win." Sinon notice that someone was about to play the game.

The player stood at the starting line and pays to play the game. The game starts and the player runs through the lane then quickly stops and makes a weird pose in the air. X-mite tilts his head in wonder, then 5 bullets passes though the player. "Sinon, what's going on? It's like the guy knows where the cowboy will shoot."

Sinon answers, "You see in this Gun Gale Online, when someone or something in this chase tries to shoot you, there is a sensor detects the direction and the order of when and where the bullets will hit and show you through your eyes. That's why the guy made a weird pose... But even with that, you wouldn't be able to win the game, because this game is rigged. The close you get the faster the cowboy will shoot and even with the sensors, your body will not be able to react fast enough to dodge. Just watch you will see."

Then the player once again runs and again the mechanical cowboy shoots but as Sinon said the speed changes, surprising the player and making panic. The player barely was able to dodge four bullets but the last bullet hit near his foot, causing the player to panic and falls on his butt. The cowboy once again shoots at the fallen player. The player couldn't react fast enough and ends up getting shot and loses the game.

Sinon turns to the young hero, "See, like I said rigged." She chuckles, "But you know even if it's rigged, there was only one person who won this game."

X-mite exclaims in surprise and awe, "Really? Who? Who?"

Sinon answers fondly, "A really annoying guy but also amazing and strong. He's name is Kirito. He is my partner in this game. Right now the guy should be in another game being love-dovey with his wife." She laughs fondly.

X-mite exclaims, "How did he win!?"

Sinon tilts her head and thought then answers fondly, "I asked the same thing to him. All he answered was, Expect the expect predicted bullets. What a pissing off advice isn't it? That's that kind of guy he is." She laugh again.

X-mite looked determined and turns toward the arcade game, "I'm going to try!"

Sinon was surprise by the outburst, "Are you sure? This game is rigged."

X-mite walked toward the game, "I'm sure!" He walks over to the starting line.

A man comments, "A kid is going to try out." Another comments, "I want to watch how it turns out."

X-mite ignore them and puts his hand on the panel to pay. The game starts, in a blink on an eye, X-mite sprints though the lane in a zig-zag motion. The first 5 bullets was about to be shot, a prediction line hit all over X-mite's chest and forehead. X-mite continues to move on ahead, he quickly steps into the left making 2 bullets pass by. Next he hops and spins in the air to the right then another 2 bullets passes by. The last one he bend over backwards, doing a matrix, and the last bullets flies by over him.

Once again sprints toward the cowboy, the mechanical cowboy shoots faster than before. 3 prediction line was aiming at his legs and two at his torso. X-mite continues head on, never hesitating, he then jumps high and makes an acrobatic flip in the air making the rest of the bullets miss. Thanks you the jump he was few more feet away. The cowboy takes out another gun and shoots 4 bullets. X-mite quickly reacts and makes a dash sprints then slide low, bullets flies over him. The cowboy shoots again with the other gun. X-mite cartwheels continuing moving toward the mechanical cowboy, the bullets continue to miss and passes by. With one last flip in the air, X-mite lands right in front of the mechanical cowboy, he leaps and hugs the cowboy. The mechanical cowboy screams in denial, X-mite winning the game. In the back gold coins flowed out from the old wooden fake house.

X-mite happily laughs and accepts the reward. People who was watching, couldn't believe what they saw. Some comically had their jaws dropped, others had their eyes popping out, and others had dropped on their knees shouting in denial.

X-mite ignores them walks over the lady sniper that was in shock. "I won, Sinon!"

Sinon blinks in silence then burst out laughing, "I can't believe it! Another one! Another Kirito! What luck I have! You did great kid!" She pats on the head of X-mite.

They walked over to were the guns were being displayed. Sinon looks over the different types of gun. X-mite looks around and thought that none of the gun types were for him, then he looked over to the rifle section and remember that Sinon is a sniper. "Sinon."

"Mmh?" Sinon turns toward X-mite. "Found a gun you like?"

X-mite nods, "I want a rifle like yours! I want to be a sniper!" He answers happily but with determination.

Sinon was surprised but accepts because of his determination, "Alright let's go buy you a rifle."

They walked over to the rifle section. Looking over the different types and model of the rifle. "What do you want in your rifle, X-mite? Do you want it to have more fire power to it or maybe want it to be with a silencer?"

X-mite thought over. _It would be nice if it has a fire power but I don't think I could handle it. Since working as a hero needs to be stealthy and silent, having a silent rifle would be best. _"I want one with silencer."

Sinon thought over, "A silencer..." She remembered something. "Maybe... But would it be alright?" She turns over to X-mite. "I have an extra rifle that I never use because it was used by someone else. The rifle is known for its silent but deadly weapon. Would you like to have it?"

X-mite nods but notice the seriousness in her tone.

Sinon asks, "Do you still want to have it? Even if it was used by a murder?"

X-mite stiffens and asks, "What do you mean?"

Sinon opens her screen and takes out the rifle, "A murder was a player in this game and he used this rifle to help him murder his victims and I was the next victim but in the end I got him to be arrested and somehow this rifle ended up with me. I don't want anything to do with. Even knowing this do you still want this rifle?"

X-mite thought about was she had just told him. _Rifle that used to belong to a murder. Sinon was targeted by him. She must have suffered so long because that rifle reminds her that she was targeted to die... _"I still want that rifle." He spoke with seriousness.

Sinon nods and hands over the rifle, X-mite takes the rifle. Sinon smiles happily and hugs the little dark hero, "Thank you, Little Hero." She kisses him on the forehead. X-mite hugs back and smiles underneath his mask, happy that he could reveal the burden Sinon carried. Then X-mite thought of something. "What's the name of this rifle?" Sinon smiles sadly and answers.

**"Silent Assassin."**


	20. OMAKE GGO PART2

Asia's Got Talent Winner is... El Gamma Penumbra!

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The shooter slowly put down the rifle gun and let's out the breath it was holding. The shooter relaxes and hangs the rifle on it's back and turns toward the person standing close to it. "How did I do?" The shooter asks revealing that the shooter is a young boy.

The person made a two point finger and draw it down in the air, icons appears following the fingers. "Well, we just have to see to find out." The person spoke revealing to be a female. The female presses on an icon and a screen appears in the air. She presses a few button and the screen disappears.

_Whoooooooosh_

Five target board came flying through the air on a wire line. The target boards stops in front of them. All five target board has a single hole on the center, showing that all five boards hit a bulls eye.

The female pats the young shooter, "Your definitely the second Kirito. First him and now you, you both always impresses me one way or another." She knelt down beside him, "How about I treat you as a reward, X-mite?"

X-mite happily nods and exclaim, " Thank you, Sinon!"

Sinon chuckles, "Let's put away the rifle before we go." She stood up wait for the young hero.

X-mite nods, he made a two point finger, drawing them down in the air and icons appears following the finger. He presses the human shape icon and a screen appears, he presses a button for inventory weapon and stored the rifle. The rifle disappears from his back and the screen disappears along with the icons.

"Let's go." Sinon walks off to the exit and X-mite quickly follows.

**CAFE**

They entered the shop and sat down at an empty table. They both got their drinks and ordered some snacks. The snacks quickly pops up from the table, they take their snacks and the hole pops close.

Sinon smiles, "X-mite you have improved to much and now all we have to do is to put it to test."

X-mite tilts his head in confusion while chewing on his snack, making look adorable. "How do we do that?"

Sinon chuckles at X-mite's appearance. "There soon will be something called BOB." She smiles fondly as if remembering something.

X-mite asks still not understanding what Sinon is trying to hint at him. "What's a BOB?"

Sinon explains for X-mite to understand, "BOB stands for Bullet of Bullets. It is an annual international tournament where gun gamers around the world will compete and fight against each other until only one remains. The winner will receive the title King of Bullets and be acknowledged around the world as the King of all gunners."

X-mite listens with great interests.

Sinon closes her eyes, reliving her memories. "Last year, I won the title with a friend of mine." She smiles fondly of the memories.

X-mite was surprised that his mentor is the King of Bullets. "Wait your the King of Bullets?" He thought who could this friend be. "Is that friend Kirito, that you keep mentioning time to time?" He then suddenly remembers that only one can get the title. "How did the two of you get the title if only one can win it?!"

Sinon laughs at the reaction. "Yeah, It was Kirito alright if I ever want to share a title with anyone, I would pick him!" She continues smiling fondly. "On how we both won, let's just say that we were a dynamic as a dynamite." She laughs again at the memory on how she and Kirito won.

X-mite wanted to know what she meant by that but kept quiet because his gut tells his it's better that he doesn't know for his own good. "So when do we register for the tournament?" Changing the subject.

Sinon quickly stops laughing and panics. "What time is it now?!"

X-mite checks the time, his gut telling him they were in trouble. "It's... 5:26."

Sinon quickly stood up. "We need to go now!" She grabs X-mite and drags him out the store. "The registration closes at 6!"

They ran crossing the streets and going over fences to take a short cut. They were running toward the highway. "Ugh! What time is it now!?" Sinon shouts.

X-mite looks at the time that was displayed on a floating giant screen, advertising a product. "It's 5:38"

Sinon swears in frustration. "We're only half way through! We won't make it in time!"

X-mite spots a group of unused vehicles. "What about that?" He points toward it.

Sinon sees the vehicles and curses. "Damn! A Buggy! You want Me to drive that Monster!" She looks at the distance of how far they were and looked back at the vehicle. "Shit! Fine!" She grabs X-mite and ran toward the parked vehicles. X-mite wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut, his gut tells him that it's better to not know.

They quickly got on the vehicle. X-mite sat on the back and Sinon took the front. "You're luckly Kirito taught me how to drive this Monster."

X-mite was started to have a second thought on this whole idea. Sino had place her hand on a screen panel to register for the use of the vehicle. "Wait Sinon. I don't think it's_" X-mite couldn't finish his sentence for the engine started and Sinon suddenly drove at full speed. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Was all X-mite could say or in this case scream.

They drove into the highway, they quickly sees couple of cars and two trucks. Sinon sped toward the cars, she then dangerously but accurately overtook them without hitting them. They looked behind the cars they past through.

X-mite looked back to the front and shouted! "SINON! TRUCKS!"

Sinon looked back to the front and saw that they were about to crash into the truck. She quickly steers to the left and right avoiding collision, making an impressive loud tire screech and tire tracks.

X-mite could only shout in disbelief of what just happened to him. "HOLY SMILING BATMAN!" He then thought that he lost 1/4 of his life span.

Sinon just laughs, X-mite doesn't know if she was laughing that they are alive or she has lost few... ok many screws from her brain. Sinon asks the bit frightened young hero. "What time is now?!"

X-mite looks at the time that was displayed from a large clock on a huge tower ahead of them. "5:48!"

Sinon smiles brightly. "We will make it! I'm going to go faster!" With that they sped faster than before, they closing toward the tower.

Final they made it to their destination but they had a problem... They were going so fast, they can't stop. X-mite panicked. "Holy Rainbow Batcave!"

They were about to crash into a pillar. Sinon quickly hit the brakes and turns, causing them to spin. Miraculously they stopped few inches away from the pillar. X-mite let out his breath, he was holding and collapses in his seat. He whispers, "Oh Frowning Joker."

Sinon hops of the vehicle and checks the time. "5:50." She turns back to the collapsed hero and took his had. "X-mite, stop relaxing! We have to go and register!" She rans toward inside with X-mite being dragged after her.

**INFORMATION TOWER**

They walked inside, people from different places were walking, talking to each other, or doing some business. X-mite saw a row of a black glass screens, each being separated by a blind wall. They both walked toward it.

They both stood in front of one of them. Sinon explain what the screen is. "This were we register. You can register in this one, I'll register on the one next to your. If you have any question or problem, don't hesitate to ask." X-mite nods understand, Sinon walks toward another screen next to his on the left.

X-mite turns to his screen.

((PLEASE PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE SCREEN TO ENTER))

He places his right hand on the screen. The screen changes into something like a form.

((USERNAME))

He types, X-mite.

((FEMALE)) ((MALE))

He taps on the male. Then he sees the bottom section of the form. It was asking for his real information but it was optional.

((REQUIRED REAL INFORMATION TO RECEIVE TOP RANK PRIZES))

X-mite thought hard on what to do. He didn't want to put his real information but he also want the Top Rank Prizes. Damn! What should I do?! I want the Top Rank Prizes but but but... My identity... He stared at the words Top Rank Prizes. He gulped and brought a finger over the screen.

"You alright, X-mite?"

Surprised X-mite panicked and taps on the submit button. He smiles stiffly and turns Sinon. "Sure Am, Sinon! I had just submitted now!" Part of him regretted that he couldn't get the top rank prizes but some other part of him was happy that he kept his identity a secret since he doesn't belong in this dimension.

Sinon tilts her head at the stiff smiles but shrugs it off. "What is your placement?"

X-mite turns his head to the screen and sees.

((F-35))

He answers, "F-35."

Sinon blinks in thought. "Most be because we register at the same time. Mine is F-12." She smiles and pats the head of X-mite. "Tomorrow will be the Preliminaries, so you better not lose because I would be the to defeat you."

X-mite smirks behind his mask. "Don't worry. I don't intend to lose to anyone and you."


	21. Chapter 15 (Last Round)

Chapter 15 Last Round

GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:18 EST

Red X had regained his breathing while a replay of his fight with Cheshire and Ravager was shown on the TV screens. Some grunts had already come in and removed the two girls, though they had spent a good five minutes each by trying to get them out of the red adhesive.

Cheshire had come too once she had been freed and had bowed to him before she had walked off the floor while carrying a still unconscious Ravager. The grunts were still there, trying to clear away the red gunk from the arena's floor. No medic had come out to tend to his injuries this time.

Red X looked down at his broken and bleeding arm.

He was going to have another fight and he couldn't risk damaging it more than he already had. He fired a constrictive X that bound itself tightly around his arm, making him flinch in pain. It was the best kind of support he could offer his arm at the moment. Hopefully the X would provide enough protection against further attacks and keep his fractured bones in place.

He looked up at the screen and reviewed his fighting skills. He hadn't used his invisibility in the fight because he hadn't wanted to reveal all of his powers. Now that he could see the fight from a different perspective, he could see that his invisibility would have given him an advantage against two fighters, but he had to take into account that both girls could have been trained to detect the unseen.

He ran a scan on his regenerative Xenothium core and nearly cursed out loud as he read that he only had 12% of power left. He ran the power usage for his abilities through his head. That only left him with a maximum of teleporting twelve more times, meaning he should only teleport in an emergency. His X shuriken didn't take up too much power, but he definitely couldn't use anymore electric X's, they took 6% of power to make. X adhesive was also gone from his list of options.

It looked like he would have to rely on his physical abilities for the rest of his fights.

He heard a familiar insane laughter from above and as he looked past the TV he saw a balcony full of the most dangerous and renowned criminals in the world. He couldn't make out most of them, only those closest to him and the ones who stuck out like a sore thumb. As his eyes searched through the crowd, he found something that made his heart stop in cold dread.

A flash of orange, a metal mask, and that single dark eye staring down at him. His eyes widened and he searched through the crowd frantically. It was impossible! As he continued to search for several minutes, his racing pulse started to slow down and he took in a calming breath. It was just his imagination; Ravager's outfit had stirred up old memories.

Surely, if Slade had been up there, he would have made his presence known.

Tearing his eyes away from the crowd after a few minutes more minutes of searching, he closed his eyes and quietly repeated Raven's chant under his breath to help him calm down. He was tired and not in the best of health. He really didn't know how much more he could take and he could only hope that help would come soon. Where was the Justice League?

Where was Batman?

But he still had one last idea left to send an SOS signal to Batman, he hoped from the bottom of his heart that the Goddess of Fortune will smile down on him. He touches the side of his helmet.

GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:20 EST

Kaldur laid on the small bed that had been provided for him in his small cell. He had been delivered food and water throughout the day, but hadn't eaten any of it. He didn't put it past his captors to have poisoned the food in some way.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been captured, though he was sure only two days at the most had passed.

He'd been caught while fighting on the surface world. His King had given him the okay to run a solo mission, but something had gone wrong. All Kaldur could remember was being surrounded by several men and that they had used some sort of knockout gas on him.

He had come to a few hours later and had then been dragged out into an arena to fight for an auction. His first fight had gone well enough, as he had been allowed the use of his weapons, the thugs proved to be no match. His second bout had ended in a draw, leaving him unconscious for an unknown amount of time.

He wondered not for the first time, if he was the only sidekick caught up in this auction ordeal. Were Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash somewhere here too or perhaps one of the heroes had been captured? Was his King alright, had he been captured as well, or was he searching for him right now?

Once he'd had those thoughts, his questions wandered into a darker territory. What would happen if he was not saved by the time the bidding would begin? Would he even be present there or would he simply be dragged off to the person who had won him? He knew that he had no way to escape on his own, what with most of the villain community surrounding him and the electric cuff attached to his leg.

His chances of escape were slim to none.

If he was bought by someone, he wondered whom it would be. He didn't have many enemies and those who hated his King were mostly aquatic life forms like himself. If there was anyone who would buy him, Kaldur would bet it was Trident, but he knew that the narcissistic criminal would never venture into the surface world.

Kaldur was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door to his cell opening. As he slowly sat up, the two thugs motioned for him to follow them. While he walked through the dark hallway, he resisted the urge to simply knockout his entourage and see if he could escape. He didn't make a break for it for two reasons. One, because he did not know the way out and two, because there could also be another hero trapped down here with him.

Just like before, he was brought to the same room that lead to the arena and his unease increased. Would he have to fight again or would the bidding finally begin? As the door opened, he narrowed his eyes at the bright and harsh lights that lit the stadium floor. Carefully, he walked out into the stadium and saw two other people there.

One was Kid Flash, who waved at him ecstatically from the other side of the arena. Kaldur smiled in relief. He felt that facing what was to come would be easier now that he was in the company of a friend.

His relieved face quickly turned into one of seriousness as he turned his attention to the other unknown person in the arena. This person was dressed in mostly black with red and grey placed throughout his costume. His mask looked like a skull that had a red X on it. He looked like no hero, but then again Batman didn't look very friendly either.

As he continued to study the skull masked man, he noticed the injuries that riddled his body. There were cuts throughout his suit and his arm was held close to his chest. The person looked back at him with an unnerving stare, never blinking once.

Not knowing what was to come, Kaldur pulled out his weapons and Kid Flash was by his side in a second. He nodded to the speedster, but focused on the skull masked character in front of him.

"Hey, Red-X. I... Ah... How's it going?" Kid Flash greeted the older teen but he sounded unsure at the end. Kaldur looked at his speedster friend in question but Kid Flash simply shrugged his shoulders. It looked like they would just have to wait and see how it will end.

GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:23 EST

Red X stared in not shock, but in something akin to disbelief as he watched both Aqualad and Kid Flash enter the arena. Were they his next match or were they going to start the bidding now? His eyes took in Kid Flash's appearance and he had already known that he is this Dimension's Wally West.

As he looked at Aqualad, he knew that this Atlantian was not the same one that he had accepted as a friend and fellow Titan. As Red X studied the new Aqualad he found himself also being studied. Kid Flash didn't pay him too much attention, but Aqualad did. He met the young man's gaze and after a moment the young hero looked away and brought out his weapons. Kid Flash was standing next to Aqualad, also readying himself for a fight but unsure of himself.

"Now for our last match of the night, a free-for-all among our items before we begin the bidding." The Riddler called from above and the crowd roared with excitement. "Our final fight, Aqualad vs. Kid Flash vs. Red X!" The Riddler shouted over the yelling masses and surprisingly Red X could hear a few shouting his name.

"Red X?" Kaldur said to himself as he looked at his opponent. He did not know much about the new hero, only that Red X had made a mistake in a fight that had involved the archers. As he looked over at the hero, he realized that Red X must have just had his fights. Had this new hero beaten Killer Croc on his own?

Kid Flash smiled to himself in relief that both of his friends were with him but still feel unsure if he can still fight against them. He may not know much about the older teen but from the bond they made even if it was a short while, he still believed in the dark hero.

"I will not fight." Kaldur called out to the Riddler. He saw the man reach for his cane and suddenly remembered the metal cuff attached to his leg. As he braced himself for the surge of electricity he knew was to come, Kaldur saw something red fly towards him in his peripheral vision and dodged it.

Kaldur looked back at Red X and saw his palm facing toward him and Kid Flash. Another red object flew out of the X in the other heroes palm and he dodged the weapon yet again. He shot a look of confusion at the other hero. Had they been wrong? Was Red X really a villain this entire time?

Red X charged at them, his steel staff at his side and as he noticed Kid Flash race towards him, he teleported in front of Aqualad and swung his staff down at the hero. Aqualad had raised his water weapons up in time to block the attack and Red X took his chance.

"If we don't fight, they'll only electrocute us until we agree to. For now it's best to play along and buy time until the Justice League can get here." Red X said quietly to Aqualad and saw understanding flash through the hero's eyes.

"But I still do not wish to fight you, you are injured." Aqualad said as he threw off Red X's staff and blocked another strike.

"Then don't think of this as a fight. Think of it as a spar." Red X responded before he jumped back to avoid the strike Kid Flash had launched at his side. As he moved further away from the two other heroes, he could see Aqualad quietly explain the plan to Kid Flash who nodded in understanding.

As they readied themselves for his next attack, Red X could only hope that the Justice League would get here soon.


	22. OMAKE GGO PART 3

_**Hey DUDES &amp; DUDETTES! Sorry for not updating sooner! There is a perfectly good reason for that! **_

_**I have been preparing for my cosplay costume for the past month. Yes, read that right. I COSPLAY. **_

_**For those Pinoys out there! There is an OTAKU EXPO at SM MEGAMALL on Aug. 8-9. I will be going on the 9th. Hope to see you there!**_

_**If you are looking for me, here is a**_

_**hint to what I am cosplaying as...**_

_**I am the Queen **__**of Fairies in Alfhiem Online.**_

* * *

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LOVERS OF GUN SMOKES AND GUN OILS! TODAY IS THE START OF THE ANNUAL GUN GALE ONLINE TOURNAMENT, BULLET OF BULLETS! I AM****YOUR EMCEE, ASUNA!**

**And I will be your host, Kirito.**

**What's with that boring introduction, Kirito-kun?**

**Forget about that Asuna. Why don't you explain GGO and BOB? **

**Good idea, Kirito-kun. As everyone knows by now that this place is commonly called as GGO.**

**GGO stands for Gun Gale Online.**

**Gun Gale Online is a VRMRPG Online Game. Players from around the world with love for guns gathers and experience the trill of shooting. **

**Players are usually gunners. Their are different types of gunners in this game. A sniper. Assassin. Soldier and many other types as well. **

**Anyway, in this game. Every year it holds a tournament that determines who is the King of BOB.**

**BOB stands Bullet of Bullets. **

**Since this is a shooting battle game. Players who enters the tournament, battle and shoots each other to claim the title. **

**There are different stages to win the Title. The Preliminary. 2nd Preliminary. Semi-Finals, Rivival Round and lastly the Finals. **

**On the Preliminary rounds players will be pair into two and will fight agains each other. The survivor will proceed to the second round. **

**On the Second Preliminary round, players will be partnered into pairs and will be paired with another to battle each other. The pair or the person who survive, the pair or the person and his/her partner will advance to the Semi-Finals.**

**That's the time when you were paired with Sinon, right? I watched the battle of you two against the other pair. They didn't stand a chance!**

**Fufufu. Sinon was amazing with her shooting skills. I really think that she doesn't need my help at all.**

**On Semi-Finals, you two had to fight against each other. **

**On the Semi-Finals the previous partnered pair will battle and the survivor will advance to the Finals. **

**But not to worry! The loser of the pair has another chance to proceed to the Finals. **

**The Rivival Round.**

**On the Rivival Round. Players who lost during the Semi-Finals will be grouped into 8 players and fight each other. The winner will have a chance to proceed to the Finals.**

**Sinon lost against me in the Semi-Finals so she had to fight in the Rivival Round. Of course she won and went into the Finals.**

**On the Finals. Players will fight each other in a battle ground. It's a one man army Survival shooting battle. The battle ground is divided into 3 areas.**

**The Forest. Ruined City and the Desert. **

**The survival will then be crowned the King of BOB. He/She will be acknowledged as the best of the bestest gunner in the world. And You and Sinon-chan was the winner and was crowned the King of BOB.**

**It was crazy how we won. That girl is insane I tell you! I was ready to kill myself so Sinon would win but noooo! She had to take out a grenade and blow us up so both of us would win!**

**Ahahahaha! And so that's how it is! Players good luck and become the King of BOB! **

**Cause now there tournament is about to start in...**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Bang!**

**TOURNAMENT LOUNGE**

Sinon walks over the young hero, who was watching the screen. " X-mite?"

Larry turns toward the female champion. "That host was your friend, Kirito, right?"

Sinon smiles. "Yeah, that's him."

Larry slowly takes a step back from her. "You blew yourselves with a grenade to win with him?"

Sinon grins mischievously. "That's right."

Larry gulps hoping that he wouldn't get blown up as well.

Sinon looks up the screen. "It's starting."

Larry quickly turns toward the screen.

5

4

3

2

1

Bang!

Player glowed surrounded by light and vanishes in pixel like way. Both Larry and Sinon has vanish as well.

**PRELIMINARY ROUND**

**With Larry**

Larry was in a place that has nothing but darkness. A huge screen suddenly appears.

((Welcome to the Bullet Of Bullet. Would like to Continue or Forfeit))

A small touch panel appears in front of Larry.

((Continue)) ((Forfeit))

Larry touched the Continue and the screen once again changes.

((Preliminary Round Will Start in...))

((9))

((8))

((7))

((6))

((5))

((4))

((3))

((2))

((START))

Larry once again glowed and was surrounded by lights and vanishes again.

The next thing he knew, he was in a ruined pillars that could have been the remains of a temple. Forest greens surrounded the area. As he was looking around a bullet flies by next to his left arm. He quickly reacts, rolls away with bullets following behind him. He hid behind one of the destroyed pillars and bullets hit it instead of him.

Larry takes a peek then he saw the warning bullet rays hit his right eye. He quickly turns to the left, avoiding the bullet. Using that as an opening, he found the shooter reloading hidden in the forest. He quickly jumps into action. He leaps over the pillar he was hiding behind and takes out a hand gun, shooting toward the enemy.

Surprising the enemy, the shooter couldn't react. Few of the bullets hit the rifle gun, making the enemy drop it. Other bullets hit the arms and the shoulders, making him fall backwards. Using that chance, Larry continues to run toward the falling enemy and threw a sharp green cross-like blade. The blade flew through the air hitting the throat of the enemy. The enemy falls over and a skull sign appears on top of him indicating that he is dead. With that Larry advanced to the Second Round.

Once again Larry was back to the dark place with the huge screen and touch panel. The screen showed the other players that was currently battling each other. He looked for Sinon but he couldn't find her. He concluded that she was done with her battle. As the last pair fought against each other and finally a winner was declared. The screen changes.

((Congratulations! Would like to Continue to the Second Round or Forfeit?))

((Continue)) ((Forfeit))

Of course Larry chose Continue. The screen changes once again.

((Second Preliminary Round will start in...))

((9))

((8))

((7))

((6))

((5))

((4))

((3))

((2))

Larry was transported into another area. The area was in a middle of the forest. He looks down and sees that was wearing a blue wrist bands and a blue vest. He looks around looking for his partner but no one but himself was there. Sudden a sound of a gun rang through out the quiet forest. He quickly reacts and runs toward the source.

He was running through the forest until he ran into someone. It was his mentor, Sinon. She took his hand and drag him with her. They ran through the forest. As they ran Larry took a good look at Sinon. Thankfully it was obvious that she is his partner. She wore the same colored wrist bands and vest.

Once stop running they took a bit of a rest. They slumped down on the ground or against a tree. They were both panting from exhaustion.

"So how did we end up running away?" Larry asks laying on the ground.

Sinon evens her breathing before answering. "I found the two enemies and shot one of them but all I got was making him lose an arm and now both are aware of me so I had to retreat."

Larry sweat dropped at the explanation. He wondered if it he was lucky or unfortunate to be partnered with the female sniper.

Sinon took out her hand guns and started to reload them. "Get ready, X-mite, I already know where our targets are most likely be hiding at."

That got Larry's attention. "So how would we go at it?"

Sinon paused for a second then continued to what she was doing. "I will shoot one of the player dead first then you ambush the other surprising him and then kill. As simple as that."

Larry once again sweat dropped at the explanation. He wanted to comment about the vague introduction. There were too many flaws to the plan. Also that not every plan will go as easy as saying it.

"HOLY PINK BATMOBILE!"

Larry ran, ran as fast as he could. Two soldier players were following after him. The two shot bullets at the young running hero, but the young hero dodged and avoided all of them. Larry just continued to run and shouted colorful names of Batman and Joker through the forest. He didn't thought that when his insane female mentor meant that she would shoot one of the target dead, he would be used as a bait to do so. He started to think that Sinon may possibly be more insane than the Joker... Nah, but maybe Harley Quinn most likely.

He ran until a bullet flies by from the front but completely missed him. A groan of pain was heard behind him, he takes a peek behind him and sees that one of the two chasing him was shot dead. Taking this as a chance, the rifle in his hands, Larry runs up a tree and bounces off making him suspended in the air. He spins in the air, uprighting his position, aims his gun and pulls the trigger.

The bullet flies toward the startled target. Going straight through the chest, hitting the heart area. The opponent falls on the ground dead. The skull mark appears on top of the dead opponent.

X-mite lowers his gun. Sinon walks up to him and lays a hand his shoulder. They looked at each other and smiles brightly.

They disappears back to the lounge to rest before the battle of the Semi-Finals.


	23. Chapter 16 (Rescue has Come?)

**Domo dudes and dudettes! Since Monday I have suffered from sore eyes. Even now my eyes are still pinkish. **

**Bad news its midterm exam week... Good new I didn't have to take it! Possibly be taking it next week. **

**Oh! My Lord! My grades! I will receive it late! Nuuuuu!**

**Be careful out there and BEWARE OF SORE EYES!**

GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:23 EST

Batman growled as the scan once again failed to narrow down the exact location of Red X. The tracking device had been activated for one hour and fifty three minutes and yet he was still no closer to finding Red X than when he'd first started.

Suddenly something unexpected thing happened to the screen, he didn't know if it was good or bad. The screen flashed yellowish green then he saw the signal come to life at the harbor, broadcasting in a large radius and almost growled again when suddenly he saw the red radius start to grow smaller and started to flash between red and yellowish green.

A smirk with excitement made its way onto his face as he finally found the coordinates of his tracking device. He sent out the coordinates to the rest of the Justice League and flew the BatWing to warehouse nine.

GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:29 EST

Red X panted heavily as he barely blocked the water-like mace that Aqualad had sent at him. His injuries and his exhaustion, were taking their toll on him. He found that he could barely keep up with Aqualad and Kid Flash. As he did a backhand spring to avoid Kid Flash, his system gave him another warning on how much power he had left.

He was only running at 9% now.

Kid Flash and Aqualad sent him another worried look; Red X knew that his poor condition had become very apparent. He couldn't collapse yet, though, they still needed time. As he caught his second wind he stood up and charged at the two heroes once again.

Kid Flash charged at him first. The easiest flaw to notice in the speedsters attack pattern was that he always fought head-on, even when that approach proved useless. Red X timed it just right as he launched himself into a forward roll and smashed into Kid Flash's legs, hurtling the boy over him and smashing into the ground.

Red X pushed out of his roll and dived at Aqualad who raised his water weapons and had them take the form of a shield to block his kick. Red X used the strength of the water shield and the momentum behind his kick to push off in a back flip to dodge Aqualad's counterattack.

Red X heard Kid Flash get off the floor from behind him as he charged at Aqualad again. He dodged the strike Aqualad sent at him by crouching and used his staff to sweep the Aqualad's legs out from under him. Red X then launched himself into the air to avoid Kid Flash who tripped over Aqualad and fell over, sprawled on top of the Atlantian.

Red X once again distanced himself from them and shot out several X shuriken. Kid Flash raised both of his arms and moved them in a fast circle, creating two miniature hurricanes that knocked away the red weapons.

GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:25 EST

Deathstroke noticed the Riddler make an appearance before anyone else did. The puzzle loving crook twirled his cane as he watched the match between the heroes below before he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"While the crowd enjoys this little match, I thought it best to get the bidding underway." The Riddler said simply as he stood in front of them calmly. "Let's get the first item out of the way shall we? We'll begin with the young Atlantian, Aqualad. Do I hear twenty thousand?"

Deathstroke ignored the voices in the room as he continued to watch the match below. They obviously weren't really fighting; they were simply doing what they needed to in order to not get shocked. Still, even in the exhibition match, Red X was beating Aqualad and Kid Flash.

As he barely paid attention to the auction, Deathstroke heard Aqualad be bought by Black Manta and then Kid Flash was bought by Captain Boomerang. As the bidding for Red X began, he waited for the small fry to outbid each other before he spoke.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand." He called out beating the last bid by thirty thousand. He saw have the room gulp when they realized who had placed the bid. The Riddler seemed overjoyed at the amount of money his least famous item had brought him.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand going once, twice, and-" The Riddler never finished his sentence as he was interrupted by a siren going off throughout the room. The man quickly paled as he ran out to see what was happening and most of the villains just sighed. They had figured that the Justice League would have eventually found them; it had only been a matter of time.

The villains made their way off of the balcony, leaving the Riddler and lower criminals in the stands to deal with the Justice League as they made their way out of the warehouse throughout the many exit's the Riddler had setup ahead of time.

Deathstroke stood alone on the now empty balcony as he stared down at the prize that had just escaped his grasp. No matter, he would keep a close eye on Red X.

GOTHAM HARBOR: 03:29 EST

Aqualad and Kid Flash regained their footing and as Red X moved to attack again, a red light flashed rapidly from above as a shrill siren rang throughout the arena. Red X came to the conclusion that the Justice League had finally found them and he smiled in relief.

The crowd of villain's reaction was quite different from his, they were in pandemonium.

They pushed and shoved at each other, obviously coming to the same conclusion as him, as they tried to find an exit before the heroes could show up for their sidekicks. Red X could hear the Riddler shouting and screaming from above, demanding to know who could of possible have found his location.

Knowing that this was their perfect chance to escape he shot a powerful electric X at the electric cuff on his ankle and smiled as the power surge overloaded it, rendering it useless. As he tore off the cuff he noticed Aqualad use his own electric abilities to free himself and Kid Flash.

"The Justice League?" Aqualad asked as Red X approached him and X nodded. He saw the Atlantian give a small smile and Kid Flash shouted in victory. However, Aqualad's smile didn't last long before his seriousness returned.

"What now? Do we wait or do we attack?" He asked and Red X felt like he was once again Robin, leader of the Titans and Cyborg was asking him what to do. He shook himself out of old memories, he was not Robin and the Titans were not here.

"You can do what you want, but I suggest you two stick together no matter what decision you make. I'm going after the Riddler." He said and moved to jump out of the stadium, only to crash into a now visible force field. He heard laughter from above and looked up to see the Riddler grinning down at him.

"Did you really think that escaping me would be that easy? I've already sold each of you and I intend to not walk away from this unrewarded." The Riddler called down and the arena doors opened up, letting in a mob of grunts. Red X moved to regroup with Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Would it not be easier to just use the doors in the arena to escape?" Aqualad asked Red X as grunts continued to pour into the room.

"No, we have no idea what's beyond those doors. For all we know we could run into a previously set trap, or something worse. This arena is the probably the largest room in the Riddler's hideout, making our chances of running into the League here higher than running through random tunnels." Red X stated as Kid Flash bolted into the mob without a second thought to the two other heroes with him.

"I can break us out of this barrier, but you two need to stick with me. The opening will last only a few seconds." He said and Aqualad nodded as he an off to tell Kid Flash their plan. Red X brought out his staff with his good arm as a small group of ten thugs surrounded him.

"Trust me; you don't want any of this." He said with a growl, his calm and cool attitude failing him at the moment. He was much too tired and irritated to deal with these useless thugs.

After he had quickly beaten them, Aqualad found him with Kid Flash. He nodded to them and after Aqualad gave him a boost, he was launched into the air and used his X portal.

A small glowing X flew upwards and rapidly increased in size before it slammed into the barrier, burning through it and holding it open as X went through it. Behind him, Kid Flash had raced up the wall and launched himself through the giant opening as Aqualad used his water weapons as propulsion to shoot up through the air just before the opening closed.

As Red X stood in the now abandoned stands next to Aqualad and Kid Flash his suit showed that he only had 2% of power left. He looked down at the mob now trapped in the arena before he looked for the Riddler.

He saw the man running across a walkway above his head that lead to a ladder, no doubt it was an exit. Ignoring Aqualad and Kid Flash, he launched himself up at the walkway and chased after the Riddler. Just as the Riddler was about to reach the ladder, Red X launched a constrictive X at the villain and smiled as the criminal crashed into the floor.

His suit told him that he was now running on emergency power, but it didn't matter much at this point. The mission was over and the League was here. Just as he pulled the Riddler up to his feet, Superman punched through the ceiling. Kid Flash quickly flagged him over and Wonder Woman came through not too long after. Apparently, not all of the criminals had made it out in time and the rest of the Justice League was gathering up the stragglers.

As Red X moved towards Superman, Wonder Woman, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, he picked up bits of what they were saying. Kid Flash was talking about his matches in a fast pace to Wonder Woman while Aqualad was calmly telling Superman about his own experience.

As he approached them, Superman turned to look at him and smiled. Without thinking, he smiled back. Superman had always been good company especially after he'd had a fight with Batman about something or other. He could never turn to Alfred in those situations. The butler never chose a side in those arguments, but was always willing to listen and offer advice.

Superman or Clark, as he'd asked to be called, always offered him support even if he'd known that the young sidekick had been in the wrong. Superman's constant support and cheerfulness balanced out Batman's constant putdowns and depressiveness.

Superman offered him a hand to fly him up out of the stadium and he accepted. Thinking he wouldn't have had to if he had kept his grappling gun with him. Today had taught him a valuable lesson; he'd been relying on his suits abilities too much. After tonight, he would restock his belt to carry some of the weapons he'd used as Robin.

As he was brought up to the roof of the building they were in, a warehouse at the harbor he noticed, Wonder Woman brought up Aqualad and Kid Flash with her. Superman had let go of Red X once they were on the roof and passed the Riddler off to the Martian Manhunter.

Red X backed off into a corner of shadows as he saw the Flash and Aquaman shower attention and concern over their missing protégés. A hollow feeling welled up inside of Red X as he saw them interact and he realized that there was no one in this world who had worried about him like that.

There was no Alfred, Clark or Teen Titans here for him.

Red X was startled out of his thoughts as a large hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up into a familiar face that held a very unfamiliar expression. Batman was staring down at him in concern. Batman never looked at him in concern, only Bruce Wayne did and those times had been far too few.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly so that the rest of the League wouldn't hear. Red X saw that the Martian Manthunter was looking at them as was Superman, but the others attentions were solely on Kid Flash as he was telling a very animated and exaggerated story of his fights.

"I'm fine." He said and cringed inwardly at how tired and weak his voice sounded to his own ears. Batman's expression didn't lighten up or fix into his usual scowl, but turned into one of understanding.

"I can help with your injuries." Batman offered as he looked down at the cuts that marred Red X's body and the younger boy was grateful that he'd had the hindsight to hide his injured arm behind his long cape. He nodded his head in thanks, but quickly stepped away from his almost mentor.

Red X had very little doubt that if he left with Batman or the League, he would be subjected to questioning and he was not ready for that just yet. He saw Batman take a step back in understanding and Red X turned to the shadows, ready to move back to his hideout and take care of his injuries.

"Wait!" He heard Aquaman call out from behind him. He turned to the Atlantian King as the man walked up to him alongside the Flash. "You have my greatest thanks for saving Kaldur. You are always welcome in my kingdom Red X." Aquaman said as he gave the younger hero a slight bow, which the younger man returned.

"That goes for me to kid. You ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The Flash said as he offered out his arm for a handshake. Fortunately it was the hand that didn't require his broken arm and shook the Flash's hand slowly before he let go.

"Don't hesitate to ask anyone from the League for help. We'll only be too happy to return the favor." Superman said as he looked over at Green Arrow. Red X looked as the archer nodded his head stiffly. Well, the League weren't exactly singing his praises, but at least he was no longer on their bad side.

With a final nod to everyone, he launched himself off of the warehouse rooftop and into the shadows of Gotham. He was too far away from his main base located in Bludhaven, so he headed towards the one he'd set up in an abandoned opera house located on the outskirts of Gotham.

Only half way to his hideout did Red X realize that he still had Batman's tracking device on him. As he took out the bat shaped tracer it gave off a dull blinking red light while he held it in his palm.

"He's different from you. I doubt that you would have ever of shown that much concern for me in a situation like that. I bet you would have even found something to critic about. You would have pointed out the mistakes I made and would have said that you taught me better than that." Red X said bitterly as he stared down at the tracer.

He wanted to say so much more, to yell for hours at the small piece of metal in his hands. To imagine that it was his Batman so he could ask the man why he wasn't like his counterpart. He crushed the tracer in his hands and watched it fall to the ground.

"Would you have been proud or disappointed?" He asked out loud.

Red X jumped off to the next rooftop lost in old memories. He never noticed the dark figure of Batman appear from the shadows as he picked up the broken tracer, nor did he see the look of worry sent his way.


	24. OMAKE GGO PART 4

**Hey Dudes &amp; Dudettes! I had a blast at the Otaku Expo that was 2 Months ago! It was great to have my picture taken with my cosgroup! Even though the members were not complete... **

**For those who still trying to figure out who I cosplayed as... I cosplayed as Asuna Titania Ver. From SAO, Sword Art Online. I hope that we met or took pictures with me! Coz I can't remember how many people I took pictures with! Hahahaha...**

**Also sorry for not updating any chapters for September. I was brain storming for the next chapters! To make it up to you all this chapter has over 3000 words.**

**Thank you all for the support and comments! Love you all! **

**_~=€3**£=~_**

**L****adies and Gentlemen! Are you all excited!? Because I am! Players have fought in both the first and second preliminary round. Now the surviving players will proceed to the Semi-Finals! I can't wait for what kind of battles will the players show us! Aren't you excited, Kirito-kun?"**

**Of course I am Asuna. Also it looks like Sinon has entered the tournament again. I feel sorry for the kid that was paired with her... **

**Kirito-kun, I hate to say this but I agree with you... Poor kid.**

**Well the good thing is that the kid was paired with her. They were able to proceed to the Semi-Finals. **

**Anyway it almost time for the Semi-Finals to start! **

**Players get ready and good luck!**

**This is your emcee, Asuna.**

**Your host, Kirito.**

**Th****e Se****mi-****Fi****nals ****Sta****rt****s In****...**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

_**BANG **_

**SEMI-FINALS **

**WITH LARRY**

Larry was in a place that has nothing but darkness. A huge screen suddenly appears.

((Welcome to the Bullet Of Bullet. Would like to Continue or Forfeit))

A small touch panel appears in front of Larry.

((Continue)) ((Forfeit))

Larry touched the Continue and the screen once again changes.

((Semi-Finals Will Start in...))

((9))

((8))

((7))

((6))

((5))

((4))

((3))

((2))

((START))

Larry once again glowed and was surrounded by lights and vanishes again.

Larry opens his eyes and see that he was on a ruined and deserted road. Nobody was there. Just him. The road had broken down or flipped over cars with damages that was impossible to fix. There were fallen wire poles and crumbled remains of buildings. It looked like the remains of modern civilization after some kind of apocalypse.

Larry moved forward with caution. Then he hears a sound, reacting quickly, he takes out his grappling hook and shoots toward a building. As soon as he swings away, he barely escapes a couple of bullet shots.

Landing on his feet, he looks toward where the shots came from. Using his high-tech gloves, a holographic screen appears and uses as a binoculars. On the screen he sees a glint shine from about 20 blocks away from him. He zooms, then sees Sinon shouldering her gun and runs away. He couldn't help but smirk with excitement. He presses a button and the holographic screen disappears.

He once again takes off. Swinging through the ruined city, building to building. For some reason he sings in a little voice.

"Spiderman, Spiderman,

Does whatever a spider can

Spins a web, any size,

Catches thieves just like flies

Look Out!

Here comes the Spiderman."

Larry sees Sinon running down the road, as he swings down toward her, he takes out some X-a-rangs and throws it at her. Sinon glances towards but continues to run. Few of the X scraps her upper right arm and left inner thigh. Even with the cuts, Sinon continues to run.

"Is he strong?

Listen bud,

He's got radioactive blood.

Can he swing from a thread

Take a look overhead

Hey, there

There goes the Spiderman."

He got his target locked on in his rifle. Pulls the trigger, the bullet flies out. It his directly on her ankle making her fall over.

"In the chill of night

At the scene of a crime

Like a streak of light

He arrives just in time. "

He jumps down towards his target. Sinon turns around with a hand gun in her hand and spontaneously shoots. X-mite, thanks to his mentor being acrobat and he himself was also one, was about dodge most of the bullets that could have killed him and ended the game. The bullets that hit him were on his arms, legs and a scrape to his ribs.

"Spiderman, Spiderman

Friendly neighborhood Spiderman

Wealth and fame

He's ignored

Action is his reward. "

Sinon ran out of bullets, she throws away her useless gun and was about to take out her sword. X-mite slams down on her, stopping her movement. He had a hand gun in his hand pointed at her. "Game Over, Mentor."

Sinon smirks, "To think I will be out gunned by my student. Alright you win."

X-mite gets up and pulls up his teacher. Sinon takes out a two finger point and slides down in the air and icons appears, following the fingers. She presses on an icon and a screen appears. "Just because you won this round doesn't mean I will not get my revenge on the finals." She presses on the Forfeit button and disappears. Declaring Larry to be

the winning of the that round.

"To him, life is a great big bang up

Wherever there's a hang up

You'll find the Spider man"

**Ladies and Gentlemen! The Revival Round has just ended!**

**Sinon dominated that round. No arguments there...**

**I was surprised that Sinon was even in the Revival Round. **

**The kid against her was like me when I went against her. **

**Hehehe... Yeah, you both wear black! **

**Yeah, we both wea- Hey! Enough about my clothing choices! **

**Hahahaha! Anyway, it's time to starts the Final Round.**

**Asuna, would you do the honor of explaining the Final Round?"**

**My pleasure, Kirito-kun! The Final Round is the last round where the remaining players will battle each other and the last remaining player will claim the title The King of BOB. The battlefield is divided into 3 fields.**

**The Forest. The Desert and The Ruined City.**

**The players can hide use the field to their advantage to shoot the other players and win. **

**Each player will receive a device that will show them the map of the field. But the map will only show up after every 15 minuets. **

**But on the plus side! The map will show the location of every player in the field. You can use that to ambush or chase after the nearest player to you.**

**Asuna it's time for the count down. **

**Good luck players and win! **

**T****h****e ****F****i****n****a****l****s ****S****t****a****r****t****s**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**S****t****a****r****t****!**

X-mite opens his eyes and sees that he is a Ruined City. He was on top of a building in the shadow, hiding him from being spot by the other players. Then his instinct tells him that someone was coming toward his direction. In the shadow he takes out his rifle and point down toward the road. Just as his instinct had told him, someone came running down the road.

It was a girl, wearing very revealing clothes. Her costume was cowboy themed. She was wearing the cowgirl hat and leather boots that matches her leather belt. She was wearing an American Flag themed bikini and short denim. She had a short blond hair that was up to her shoulders and blues eyes.

Seeing that this was a chance. X-mite aims, curling his finger on the finger. Target locked on, ready to pull the trigger.

_**BANG**_

The target was hit and game over for her. X-mite surprised, he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger. He sees a white silhouette running away and moving location.

The shooter was wearing all white. He wore a white helmet and a white body suit. From one look, you can tell he was lean in built but was perfect for his style of shooting. He was jumping and parkour across obstacles and buildings. He was impressive with how he moved. So fast and fluid, there was no hesitation in his movements.

Larry has found his possible rival. He smirks and moves his location as well. He heads toward the forest. He sees a bridge, there was a river under. Ahead of the bridge there was a rocky hill that was the border between the Forest and the Desert. Runs past the bridge few miles away and dives into the river. Reaching the other side he goes around the rocky hill.

Just his luck, in front of the bridge he sees a gunner wearing a hunter hat and cloak. Below him he sees Sinon aimed at the gunner hiding behind a bolder. Using his gloves, a red screen appears, a computer scope. Noticing something ahead in the forest. He zooms and sees a familiar white silhouette. Liking where this was going he smirks. He presses a button on his belt and disappears.

Sinon on the rocky hill, hiding behind a bolder. The gunner in her sight. She locks on her target, curling her finger on the trigger. She was ready to pull. "Shhh keep quiet." Someone whispers behind her and covering her mouth. She stiffens and glances behind her.

It was X-mite, he had a finger on his lips indicating to keep quiet.

Sinon having a serious DeJaVu moment, she decides to humor her student and keeps quiet. She turns and watches her ex-target.

The gunner on the bridge waits patiently. "If I wait here I know that bastard will appear again. Then I will get my revenge!" He gets ready to shoot, aiming his guns toward the forest. "Not this time! Bastard!"

A white figure comes out running at a high speed.

"There you are, you bastard!" The gunner shoots at the white clad figure.

The white figure flips around dodging the bullets, but continues to move forward.

The gunner clicks his tongue. Takes out a grenade with one hand and the other continues to shoot. He bites into the pin and pulls it out. He throws the grenade at the white figure.

The white figure continues to dodge the bullets. He jumps, dodging the grenade. The grenade explodes behind him, giving him extra momentum to fly high toward the pillar supporting the bridge. He parkour around the bridge, continues moving forward.

The gunner moves his aim toward the wire that holds up the bridge and the same wires that the white figure is scaling around. Luckily the wire breaks. Causing the White Figure to fall. Using that as a chance, the gunner runs toward the falling shooter.

With his acrobatic skills, he takes out his rifle and aims directly at the incoming gunner. Falling directly head on, he shoots directly on the gunner's forehead.

"Shhhiiiiiittt!" The gunner cursed and disappears for it was game over for him.

The white figure flips over and safely lands. As he was slowly gets up, he was quickly shot on his chest and game over. He disappears.

Sinon turns around to see who shot the white gunner. It was X-mite, his rifle out and smoke coming out of the tip indicating that he just shot something.

_**Beep Beep**_

"What was that?" X-mite asks.

Sinon shakes her head to refocus. "That was an alarm indicating that 15 minuets have past. Meaning that it's time for the map to show up." She takes out her device. She presses on the button and the 3-D holographic map shows up.

On the map the was two dots in the rocky hills near the river and bridge. Meaning it was them. There were 4 dots in the ruined city. 8 in the forest. 5 in the desert.

"It's time we split up. I will head toward the ruined city. What about you?" Sinon taps on the dots in the ruined city, names pops out after being tapped.

"I will head toward the forest. Clean out anyone there." X-mite decides.

"Then we will have our battle in the desert. You better not die because I'm the only one who will kill you." Sinon smiles.

X-mite smirks. "You're on!"

Sinon left, heading toward the ruined city. X-mite stayed to where he was.

_X- X- Can- He-Me_

X- mite surprised that his comm was on. This frequency can only be known by Red-X. Happy that Red-X is contacting him. He changes the frequency a bit to hear better. "Red-X! Is that you?!" Hoping that his mentor can hear him.

_X-mite! Thank goodness! I need your help! _

"What's wrong, Red-X?! Are you in trouble?!" X-mite getting really worried. He mentally cursed not being there to help his brother.

_I'm fine for now. I need you to boost my SOS signal to Batman. I don't think my signal is strong enough to reach him._

"Ay ay Captain!" X-mite answers enthusiastically, happy to be able to help in some way. Using his magic finger, the fingers glows brightly greenish yellow then flashes brightly like a lightning and disappears. "That should do it, Red-X!"

_Thanks Larry_

"Hehehe your welcome!"

_And Larry_

_"_Yeah_?"_

_Come back soon..._

"I will Dick. Just wait for me."

**Ladies and Gentlemen it has already been about 2 hours since the start of the Final Round. **

**Now the remaining players are 3. **

**Sinon the last King of BoB, will she win and defend her title or will the other two players will win? X-mite the newest player and rookie of this game. **

**From his profile, it looks like he is really a newbie. It's his first time to enter the tournament but look at him. He must be a genius to be able last this far.**

**That 's amazing! Let's see who is the last player. White Assassin? Who is this player?**

**Let's see the profile. It appears that this player is known for his white costume. Even though his costume is flashy but he his like a ninja, a true assassin, no player has ever won against him. He kills his opponent from the shadows. **

**Wow I definitely don't want to go against him. Now let's move on to the game!**

X-mite stand walks up to a big cave no hesitation in his movement. He calmly and steadily walks. Then suddenly bullets flies towards him. X-mite takes out his X-staff, he deflects and dodges every bullet.

_In the desert Sinon and X-mite met up and are resting in a cave. Discussing their plans on how to take down the last opponent. Looking at the holographic map. _

_Sinon points at a certain location. "The Assassin may hide here. There is a small cave that is big enough to crawl into and ambush anyone. Also near it, there is a bigger cave. Players will be distracted by the big cave to notice anyone hiding to ambush them."_

Just like how the plan played. X-Mite saw a shine from a reflection of the scope on the rifle coming from the same cave. He smirks and takes out his hand gun and runs toward the assassin, shooting at him.

The Assassin clicks his tongue and starts shooting at the incoming dark hero. Getting more pissed, the dark hero keeps dodging with his acrobatic skills and using his staff to deflect the bullets, as well as he continues to shoot without faulting. The Assassin receives few scrapes on his arms and cheeks. Clicks his tongue when he ran out of ammo. He crawls out of the cave.

X-mite and the White Assassin engaged into a close range combat. They shot each other, as well as punches and kicks. Both were neck and neck. Neither giving the other an opening.

"You will not win brat, a newbie like you will only get this far." The Assassin arrogantly taunts.

"Don't be so sure, buddy!" X-mite punches the other.

"Oh I'm sure." The Assassin dodges the punch then he grabs the hand and send bolts of electricity to X-mite, shocking him.

X-mite screams in pain from the shock he is receiving. Finally the Assassin lets go of the young hero, ending his torture. X-mite crumbles to the ground but still barely alive.

The White Assassin aims his gun at the head. "Better luck next, kid."

X-mite smirks. "Yeah, too bad for you."

"What!" The Assassin pissed off, suddenly a series of bullets went through his chest. He glances back and sees Sinon that shot at him. He disappears, game over for him.

_X-mite nods. "Alright I will be the bait and you will stand by behind the cave. I will draw out anyone inside and you will be the one to shoot them down."_

_"Alright, let's move." Sinon gets up slinging her rifle on her back._

Sinon walks toward the young dark hero. She stretches out a hand toward him. "Good work, X-mite."

"Thank you." X-mite takes the hand and was pulled up. "So... How should we end this."

Sinon blinks and takes out a hand with something in it. Handing out toward the young hero.

X-mite wonders, takes out his hand receives it. It was a bomb, an unpinned one at that. "Wait! What!?"

"Ahaha!" Sinon happily hugs X-mite and they both explodes. Making them the King of BoB.

**Congratulations!**

**The defending King has defended her title once again but not only that but with a rookie!**

**To think that I will have seen this shocking DeJaVu. **

**Oh yeah! You and Sinon blew up together, winning the title together!**

**That was one hell of a heart attack. I do not! Do Not! Want to repeat that ever again!**

**That's the end of this years BoB! See you again next year! **

**Bye Bye!**

**Bye Bye!**

At a cafe where both Sinon and X-mite first went into. Sinon was ordering and X-mite was sipping his drink with his mask lifted up for only the mouth could be seen.

"So I guess this is a good bye." Sinon sadly looks down.

X-mite stops and smiles. "I will come back to visit. I promise."

Sinon smiles. "Maybe this time, you can bring your brother."

X-mite nods happily. "I will!"

Another silence between them. X-mite breaks the silence. "I should go now."

Sinon nods, she brought down her two point fingers. Icons appears after the fingers. She taps on the icon and a screen appears, she taps on it a a few times and the screen disappears but a rifle gun appears. "This Hecate, my beloved gun." She hands it to the young hero. "I want you to have it."

X-mite surprised. "What?! I I I can't accept it!"

Sinon lays a hand on his shoulder. "Please accept it."

The look in Sinon's eyes made it hard for X-mite to refuse the gift. He slowly nods. "I will accept the gift." Accepting the gift he stores it in the inventory, He steps back and using his magic finger, he creates a portal. "I will see you again." He waves and disappears into the portal.

"Good Luck, Hero."

A portal opens up in a hotel room. Larry falls out of the portal and lands on the couch of the hotel room.

"Larry?"

Larry looks up and sees his brother. "Dick!" He jumps onto his brother and hugs tightly.

Dick returns the hug. "I'm so glad you're back." Tears falls down his cheeks.

Larry too cries. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have been! I should have been here sooner!"

Dick rubs the younger 's back. "It's not your fault so don't apologize. It's ok now."

_**OMAKE! **_

_**My original copy of this chapter! **_

((START))

Larry once again glowed and was surrounded by lights and vanishes again.

Larry opens his eyes and see that he was on a ruined and deserted road. Nobody was there. Just him. The road had broken down or flipped over cars with damages that was impossible to fix. There were fallen wire poles and crumbled remains of buildings. It looked like the remains of modern civilization after some kind of apocalypse.

Larry moved forward with caution. Then he hears a sound, reacting quickly, he takes out his grappling hook and shoots toward a building. As soon as he swings away, he barely escapes a couple of bullet shots.

Landing on his feet, he looks toward where the shots came from. Using his high-tech gloves, a holographic screen appears and uses as a binoculars. On the screen he sees a glint shine from about 20 blocks away from him. He zooms, then sees Sinon shouldering her gun and runs away. He couldn't help but smirk with excitement. He presses a button and the holographic screen disappears.

He once again takes off. Swinging through the ruined city, building to building. For some reason he sings in a little voice.

"Spiderman, Spiderman,

Does whatever a spider can

Spins a web, any size,

Catches thieves just like flies

Look Out!

Here comes the Spiderman."

Larry sees Sinon running down the road, as he swings down toward her, he takes out some X-a-rangs and throws it at her. Sinon glances towards but continues to run. Few of the X scraps her upper right arm and left inner thigh. Even with the cuts, Sinon continues to run.

"Is he strong?

Listen bud,

He's got radioactive blood.

Can he swing from a thread

Take a look overhead

Hey, there

There goes the Spiderman."

He got his target locked on in his rifle. Pulls the trigger, the bullet flies out. It his directly on her ankle making her fall over.

"In the chill of night

At the scene of a crime

Like a streak of light

He arrives just in time. "

He jumps down towards his target. Sinon turns around with a hand gun in her hand and spontaneously shoots. X-mite, thanks to his mentor being acrobat and he himself was also one, was about dodge most of the bullets that could have killed him and ended the game. The bullets that hit him were on his arms, legs and a scrape to his ribs.

"Spiderman, Spiderman

Friendly neighborhood Spiderman

Wealth and fame

He's ignored

Action is his reward. "

Sinon ran out of bullets, she throws away her useless gun and was about to take out her sword. X-mite slams down on her, stopping her movement. He had a hand gun in his hand pointed at her. "Game Over, Mentor."

Sinon smirks, "To think I will be out gunned by my student. Alright you win."

X-mite gets up and pulls up his teacher. Suddenly a portal appears. "It looks like it's game for me too. My ride to home is here."

Sinon looks at the portal then at her student. "It was nice knowing you, X-mite. Good Luck." She takes out a hand.

X-mite takes the hand. "Thank you Sinon for teaching me. Good Luck winning the tournament." He jumps into the portal disappearing.

Sinon smiles. "To him, life is a great big bang up

Wherever there's a hang up

You'll find the Spider man"

_**Domo Dudes &amp; dudettes! This the last chapter of the GGO OMAKE! Rest assure, I will now focus on Young Justice!**_


	25. Chapter 17 (HOME)

**THE WATCHTOWER: 16:57 EST**

Flash walked into the computer room that had unofficially been claimed as Batman's territory while he munched on his eighth chili-cheese dog. He saw Batman where he always was whenever he visited the Watchtower, sitting silently while studying whatever he was looking at on the computer. Upon closer inspection, Flash realized that Batman was looking at a picture of Red X on the screen.

"Hey Bats, what're you doing?" Flash asked as he pulled up behind the Dark Knight, genuinely curious about what the world's greatest detective was up to. Was Batman trying to figure out who Red X was? He knew that Batman knew everyone else's secret identity when it came to the League.

Batman didn't answer him for a few moments and then he did something Flash had never seen the stoic hero do, he sighed as he slumped into his chair. Flash was so shocked at seeing the Batman doing something so normal that he placed his now forgotten chili dog on the counter, determined to find out what the Dark Knight was looking for.

"When we were scouring the Riddler's base after the Auction event, I found this disk. It's a video recording of the fights." Batman started to say before the Flash interrupted him.

"Hey is Wally on there? Can I see how he did? I tried asking him, but every time he tells the story it gets even more unbelievable." The Flash said and Batman brought up a new window that showed both heroes Kid Flash's fights.

From behind him, Batman could hear every flinch and shift that the Flash made whenever his sidekick was hurt. In all honesty Batman wasn't surprised with Kid Flash's lack of skill, not that he'd expect any of the younger heroes to be able to take down Killer Croc, but Kid Flash had never put in as much seriousness into his fights like the other sidekicks did.

"How did Aqualad do?" Flash asked and Batman ran the video feed of Kaldur in his fights. He was impressed with Kaldur's resolve to win, even if winning meant that he was only able to knock Croc out along with himself.

"So how'd Red X do?" Flash asked once Kaldur's matches were over. Batman sighed as he brought up the next video; he'd already seen how well Red X did several times.

Impressed didn't even come close to describing how Batman felt towards Red X's display of fighting prowess. The young hero had been able to take down Croc and then have enough strength to win his next fight. No one, not Speedy or even Robin, could have done that.

Batman didn't flinch outwardly when he saw Cheshire break Red X's arm, but he cringed inwardly. How had he not noticed a broken and bleeding arm? Did Red X even know how to take care of a wound that bad?

The Flash let out a low whistle once the video ended, he'd definitely not expected something like that from the new kid. He felt guilty for not noticing the kid's injuries. He'd been too busy fussing over Wally at the time and had only broken away for a moment to say thanks.

"He's good, really good." Flash commented truthfully after a few silent minutes. Batman nodded before he straightened his posture, his sudden bout of humanism gone. Flash wasn't really sure what had just happened, but whatever it was that had been bothering Batman was seemingly resolved for the Dark Knight.

"He could probably beat half the members in the League." Batman said, betraying nothing with his emotionless tone. Flash looked at Batman's back in surprise, sure the kid was good, but was he really that good? Well if Batman thought so, Flash held little doubt for the Dark Knight's bold statement.

Flash turned to leave the room, remembering his chili dog at the last second. He took a bite and grimaced at the cold food now in his mouth. How long had he been in here?

"Don't you let Oliver hear you say that." The Flash called as he walked out of the room. Green Arrow still held a bit of a grudge when the topic of Red X was brought up, but Flash thought it was more of a pride thing than anything else. Ollie wasn't the kind of guy who stuck his foot in his mouth so Flash assumed this was just the billionaire's way of dealing with the whole misunderstanding.

Had Flash been a little slower to leave the room, he might have heard the soft scoff coming from Gotham's protector. Since when did he care about how Queen felt? Still, Batman had been honest when he said that Red X could take down some members of the League, the Green Arrow and Flash would fall into that category.

Red X had skill at level he never thought possible for someone his age, but that wasn't the thing troubling him. He had watched Red X fight and saw that the young hero fought like Robin, like him.

Red X was just one giant puzzle to him. Who had the boy been taking to on the roof last night? Was it his previous mentor? He'd heard from Green Arrow that Red X had admitted that his mentor was gone. Why had Red X chosen the path of a hero? What drove him to become who he is today? How could they have the same fighting style? Who was Red X?

**GOTHAM CITY : 16:57**

**UNKNOWN MOTEL ROOM**

Falls onto the bed and groans from the pain. Not caring that his blood stains his bandages onto the bed, he closes his. Finally feeling the exhaustion, heavily panting, he soon falls asleep.

**AFTER FEW HOURS**

Dick was sleeping peacefully on the bed, until a small green glowing portal appeared in front of the door. A small figure flew out and landed silently, not waking the sleeping hero. The portal quickly closes behind the small figure. The figure was holding something in its arms, the small figure walked toward the sleeping teen. The small figure stepped into the light revealing that the figure is the side-kick of the sleeping hero.

Larry walked up to Dick and notice that he was slightly panting and his face was a bit red. Larry quickly brought his hand on top of the older self's forehead, checking his tempreture. Dick indeed was hotter than his usual tempreture. He checks the rest of the teen's body and sees bandages stained by the blood and some staining the blankets and sheets.

Dick felt something cold on his forehead, he very tired and felt weak but forced himself to open his eyes. His sight was blurry but once it cleared, he saw Larry, the sight of Larry made him smile. "Your back, Larry." His voice was a bit hoarse.

Larry smiled, "Yupe, I'm back." he gently hugged Dick, minding the wounds.

Dick groaned, "I feel like shit."

The comment made Larry laugh, "Of course, anyone feels like crap when they're sick and especially if they are covered with wounds and bruises, Dick." Dick groaned in response. "Don't worry I'm here to nurse you back to health."

Dick closed his eyes and grunted, "uhn."

Larry continued, "Just go back to sleep, I'll brings some water and medicine, knowing you... bet you didn't take any yet."

Dick grunted, "uhn."

Larry sighed, "I'll be back."

Dick grunted, "uhn " then he fell asleep.

Larry left to get everything he would need to nurse the teen back to health and wrap the injuries. Larry nursed Dick through out the night.

**Next Morning**

Dick woke up, feeling great. He noticed a weight on his side, he looked beside him and saw Larry curled next him. Dick smiled and patted the child gently.

The gentle touch woke the young child, "Good morning, Larry." Dick chuckled.

Larry yawned, "Morning Dick." rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, Larry, lets get changed and get breakfast." Dick ruffled Larry's hair and got up.

Larry nodded and followed the older teen.

**Cafe **

Dick took a sip of his coffee as he read the news paper. Larry poured syrup on his pancakes.

Larry took a glance at the older teen reading the news paper, "Hey, Dick."

Dick put down his paper and looked down to the young child. "Yes, Larry."

Larry looked at Dick into his eyes, "Are you ok?"

Dick raised a brow, "Yeah, thanks to you. I'm all better now." He knew that Larry wasn't asking about his health but about what happen with Green Arrow and Speedy, as well with the side-kick auction.

Larry understood that Dick didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject, "Good to know, I was just worried that's all." Larry took a bite of his pancakes and continued, "Any ways, I brought a present for you."

Dick blinked in surprise, "A present? "

Larry nodded enthusiasticallyt, "Yupe! You will definitely love it! " He took out a box that was neatly wrapped in gift wraps. "Dad was the one who wrapped it and got it made, since I'm a bit clumsy... But! I was the one who got the materials." He handed out the present to the older self.

Dick took the present. The present was a black with yellow and red dots, it was wrapped with a green ribbon. Dick unwrapped the box and lift the lid seeing the contents of the present, it was a black cloth. He took out the black cloth and noticed that it was a long trench coat.

The coat was long, mostly likely to reach down below 3inches of his knees. Base color is black but has silver metal accents on some parts of the coat, but it wasn't heavy, it didn't weight at all. The metal accents made the it look a bit like an armor but still a trench coat.

Dick turned the coat and saw the Red X mark on the back. Dick inspects the coat and noticed the material of the fabric was not spandex or kevlar, it was something else, it was something he have never felt and no moderned technology could ever produce. "Wow, Larry, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Larry smiled happily, "I knew you would love it, Dick."

Dick nodded, "And where did you get this type of cloth? It feels like a greater and more advance technology made this."

Larry shrugged, "Well your not wrong that the cloth is a product of an advanced technological science experiment. The coat is one the only two clothes that was made from that fabric."

Dick questioned, "Who has the other one?"

Larry answer, "Some superhero from another dimension. Lets just say... his motto is 'With Great Power comes With Great Responsibility.'"

Dick smiled, "He must be a great hero, if he has a motto like that."

Larry nodded, "You have no idea how great of a hero he is."

Dick nodded in understandment, "Didn't you get the cloth from him?"

Larry nervously smiled," Ah, lets just say that I am a friend of a guy who is friends with him and he gave it to me in exchange for a monthly supply of tacos and chimichangas." He smiled innocently.

Dick raised a brow at Larry's behavior and answer but let it slide. "If you say so."

Larry stuffed his pancakes into his mouth, making his cheeks puff up like a squirrel. Dick sighed and rolls his eyes then continued to read the news paper.

Larry glances up then looks down at his food, smiling contented... _It's good to be home..._


	26. Chapter 18 (Christmas Special)

TEEN TITANS DIMENSION

GOTHAM CITY

UNGROUND CLUB

"Hey did you get the news that Boy Wonder is gone for good."

"Yeah! Batman has a new birdie now!"

A lone dark figure, wearing nothing but black armored kevlar suit and a brown leather jacket with a red helmet on his head, sat far but not too far to eavesdrop listened to all the gossip going around the underground society. He grips his gloved hands into tight fists. All he hears his the death of Robin, the Boy Wonder, the First Robin. Robin no... Dick can't be dead... He can't... I know you are alive somewhere... I will find you, I won't stop until I find your body. Wither dead or alive.

He leaves the place and rides his motorcycle heading toward Jump City. See Old Man... Villains don't deserve to live... If you just let go of your stupid morals... Dick wouldn't have died.

JUMP CITY

UNKNOWN HIDEOUT

He enters into his hideout and changes into a different suit. He now wears a black armored suit with a red x on his chest and his mask a skull with a red x. He left the the hideout. I need information about Dick... Who more is a better choice than the team he lead himself.

MILITARY LAB FACILITY

He brakes into a lab facility tripping the alarms, alerting the Titans. He continues to roam around and coincidently there was a xenthonium locked up in a guarded container. He could use it as an excuse to brake in and get information from the Titans about his missing older brother. They will be here any time now...

On cue the Titans bursts in. Cyborg as the new leader, he shouts. "Take down Red X! Titans, Go!" On the order that heroes sprang into action and the thief as well.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and lunged toward the thief. The thief ducks and binds the green feline into a red almost unbreakable bindings. Green blasts and crates were shot toward the thief. The green blasts were shot by Starfire hovering above and crates were from Raven floating near the crates using her black magic. Next blue laser blasts were shot at the dodging unharmed thief.

Red X was losing his patience, he wanted to know about Dick now. He had enough of their antics and changed his fighting into more brutal like how he fought as his Red Hood persona. His movements were wild like an angered wild animal. It was going in random direction, no one can anticipate what or where he will do or go.

Beast Boy got out of his bindings and changed into a gorilla. He charges toward the thief bringing his arms up to smash him. Red X skillfully jumps over the hands and sends a kick to Beast Boy's face knocking him out.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouts worried for her friends. Her anger raises that her friends was hurt. She swoops down to get revenge. Her eyes glows into green lights, then green lasers shot out. Red X jumps away from the laser, coincidently close to Raven.

Raven using the opportunity to strike. "Azmeroth Metrion Xinthos!" Black magic covers the crates and metal pillars, hovering in the air. She manipulate them, throw it toward the thief. Red X dodges and teleports around them. He takes out his red x staff and using it like a bat, he hits a crate back towards the darkly dressed female Titan.

"Raven!" Starefire flies in between the crate and her friend but the impact was strong enough to knock her out toward Raven. Resulting them to crash into a pill of crates and metal pillars.

"Starefire! Raven!" Cyborg calls out to his teammates. He was worried and scared. This wasn't the usual Red X they usually fought against. Red X has become more brutal and aggressive. He charged up his blaster. "What do you want, Red X?" He tries to reason with the thief. Red X loosens his stance, the knocked out Titans started to get up. They started to line up with Cyborg.

"Dude! What happened!" Beast Boy cries. "Dude! Were you always this brutal or you got up on the wrong side of the bed?!"

"I feel so much anger and confusion, the feeling of lost, from you." Raven comments with her monotone voice.

"Please, you were not this aggressive before." Starfire reasons. "What has changed to make you like this?" She asks.

Cyborg thought Robin would know what to do... Robin? Red X behavior changed after that night. Maybe... "It's Robin..."

Everyone turns to Cyborg in question. "You change because of Robin is gone..." That's when the other realized it was true what Cyborg was saying.

Red X questioned. "Where is he..."

"He's gone, Red X..." Cyborg answers, wondering the relationship between this thief and their leader.

"Dick will not leave me..." Red X grits his teeth, gripping his fist tight. Titans were surprised that the thief knowns Robin's real name. Red X continues. "How did he go..."

Cyborg answers. "The Brain built a machine that will make a wormhole that was big enough to engulf the whole city. The wormhole was activated and the only to stop it was from the inside."

Red X finishes. "Robin volunteer to be the scapegoat..." Cyborg didn't say anything because it was true even though it was worded harshly. "Where is Brain?"

Raven answers this time. "Brain escaped from prison and we don't know where he is hiding now..."

"Tch." Red X clicks his tongue. "So my target is Brain." He turns away from the team heroes and heads toward the exit.

"What is your relation towards Robin, Red X?" Starfire asks.

Red X stops then answers. "I'm no longer Red X, the next time you see me its Red Hood..." Continues on to the exit. "Robin is my big brother..." With that Red X teleports away, leaving the Titan with a shocking news.

JUMP CITY

A teen walks around the city, looking that the place his older brother patrolled and protected. Jason could see his older brother walking beside him. Welcome to Jump City Jay Bird! Hey! Look Jason! That's the appliance store where the Titans and I defeated Control Freak and that's the museum that Time Warp broke into! Jason Todd walked by the Pizzeria that his older brother, Dick Grayson, used to go with his friends, the Teen Titans. The teen enters and goes out to the balcony. He sat down at the table where Dick and his friends usually sat.

"What would you like dear..." The waitress asks.

"I'll have three pizza pies to go." He looks across the table, he could see Dick sitting right across him. Hey, Jason, What would like? I love the Pepperoni with Pineapple toppings! But we can something else you like! After we eat we could go watch movies! Ah, but we have to take out for Cyborg and Beast Boy, they will throw a fit if they find out I went here without them and brought nothing for them! "I'll have one All Veggie Supreme, one All Meaty Meat Pizza and one Pepperoni with Pineapple topping."

Jason left the Pizzeria with the paid pizza in his arms. He continues to walk around the street as his took slices of Pepperoni pizza with pineapple toppings. He was getting tired of carrying the box, using the Red X belt he teleport to the Titan Tower left all of the pizza with a red bright X's on it and rang the bell then teleported quickly before someone answers.

Once again back in the city, he then stumbles across a place that was a mix of a cafe and bar. He enters the place and finds it relaxing. The lights where dim lighted making a cozy affect to the place. He walks further inside then notices a familiar face, it was Raven. She was sitting at a table with a cup of herbal tea and reading a book but making few glances at the stage.

There was a stage with a band playing. There were people who was listening to them, noticed that after everyone song someone from the table will replace someone or the whole band and play another song. Jason sat down next to the darkly dressed heroine. Raven raises a brow but quickly ignores him. The song ends again.

"Does anyone else what to sing tonight?" A female vocalist asks looks around the room.

Raven gets up and comments. "Why don't you sing... It seems you have lots of pent up emotion inside you... Singing is a good outlet for you..." With that she left the place.

Take up the dark Titan's advice, Jason stood up and walks up to the stage. "I'll sing."

Jason takes stage. He whispers the band to play what song, he will sing. He looks back at the stage, one thing was on his mind. Sorry Dick but I can't keep my promise to you if you are not here... I'm not Red X anymore... I am Red Hood.

You know I don't give a damn about what's "right"

Or pleasing everyone around me

Cause I know this world that brought us life

Wasn't made to keep everyone Happy

The rules and laws that countries come up with

In front of me, they're all shit!

Cause there are people that I've gotta protect

And if you get in my way, you're dead!

You see I'm tired of trying to justify

Every decision that I make

If It's to save the people that I stand by

You better believe what I say

Stay in the lines, don't make a scene!

Heroes try to tell us what's right

But when push comes to shove,you will know what i mean

I'm ready to start a fight

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Feared and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

So i can save you when the time comes

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Feared and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Yeah...

Righteousness is a thing that i hate

Cause it doesn't do any good for anyone

And everyone thinks everything is OK

If they just obey

I don't want to think about what they see

When they look up and see evil me

You see, love isn't what I need

As long as I can set you free

Oh bum bum bum, watch out here I come

I said bum bum bum, you all better run

Oh bum bum bum, watch out here I come

So run!

Stay in the lines, don't make a scene

Heroes try to tell us what's right

But when push comes to shove,you will know what I mean

I'm ready to start a fight

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Feared and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

So

I can save you when the time comes

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Feared and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Yeah...

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Feared and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

So I can save you when the time comes

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Feared and hated by everybody

I'm gonna be the Anti-hero

Yeah...

ANTI-HERO by SEKAI NO OWARI

Inspired by listening from the movie Attack on Titans


End file.
